Trying to Redeem Myself
by summersunny
Summary: This is the sequel to 'I Won't Give Up On You.' Enough said. Enjoy y'all! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Trying to Redeem Myself**

 **Hey what's up y'all? :) It's Summersunny here with another fic! :) The title of this story is called: _'Trying to Redeem Myself'_ and it's the sequel to the story, _'I Won't Give Up on You.'_ If you haven't read _'I Won't Give Up On You,'_ please read that before reading this story! If you don't read the prequel to this fic, you'll be a bit confused! You can find the fic _'I Won't Give Up On You'_ on my profile page! :) **

**After I finished writing _'I Won't Give Up On You,'_ people asked me to write a sequel. The thing about me is...I don't write unless I'm inspired to write, you feel me? I didn't think I would write a sequel because I couldn't think of anything to write. However one day I was inspired to write a sequel. Like it just randomly came to me! Like I had all these ideas in my head yo! I sorted out the ideas and formulated a concrete and solid plot.**

 **For all of y'all that wanted a sequel to _'I Won't Give Up On You,'_ here's the sequel! It's my Christmas present for y'all! Lol! :)**

 **Also, I haven't played Tekken 7 so if the storyline and characters are not up to date, I apologize. This is basically my version of what happened after Tekken 6.**

 **Aight, enough yapping from me! Lol! Without further ado, I present to y'all: _'Trying to Redeem Myself.'_ I hope this fic doesn't suck that much, lol! Enjoy y'all and Jah bless! :)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter One**

The sound of Anna Williams' red heels against the marble floor echoed through the hallway. The beautiful brunette walked confidently until she reached an elegant, double wooden door. Anna opened the door and stepped into Kazuya Mishima's office. Kazuya was sitting on his leather office chair behind his desk. His chair was turned away from his desk. He was looking at the view from the large window. Anna walked up to his desk. She smirked and put her hand on her hip.

"Are the robots ready for testing?" Kazuya asked, still staring out of the window.

"Yup. They're in the jet. We're just awaiting on your order to release them." She said, smirking.

Kazuya smirked.

"I can't wait to test out G-Corp's latest robot mercenaries." He said. "The city is the perfect testing site. We need to remind the world that G-Corp is not to be fucked with."

"I couldn't agree more." said Anna, smirking. "Those people won't know what hit them."

"Indeed." said Kazuya, smirking. He swiveled his chair around and faced Anna. "Release the robots!"

"You got it boss." She said.

She brought up her walkie talkie to her mouth and talked into it.

"Release the robots!" she said.

"Yes Ma'am!" a voice responded from the walkie talkie.

A huge, black G-Corp jet was hovering above a park in Tokyo. Just then, the bottom of the jet opened and many robot mercenaries jumped out of the jet! The robots landed on the ground. The robots looked scary and menacing. They were six feet tall, muscular and their metallic bodies were silver in color. They were humanoid in shape. They didn't have any facial features; no ears, no noses, no eyes and mouth. They did have goggles on their faces. The goggles were weapons and they shot out bullets and lasers. There were 50 robots standing in the park.

People in the park were scared, wondering what those robots were. Some people were scared, but curious. Some people came up to the robots and brought out their cellphones to take pictures. Before people could snap photos of these mysterious robots, the robots started shooting out flames from their hands. It's like their hands were flamethrowers! The robots set fire to trees, kiosks and lamp posts. People in the park started screaming and running away in fear. The robots also used their grenades and machine guns to destroy the park. Some people got caught in the crossfire, but fortunately...no one was killed.

Just then, a black jet flew at top speed to the park. The cockpit of the jet opened and two men in black jumped out of the jet. Raven and Jin Kazama landed on the ground and got into a fighting stance. Raven was in his usual black attire. Jin was wearing a long sleeved, black muscle shirt. On top of his muscle shirt he wore a black, sleeveless, tactical vest. He wore black leather pants with black knee pads. He also wore black combat boots and his red fighting gloves.

"Ready Kazama?" Raven asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice." said Jin, smirking.

Jin and Raven sprung into attack, charging at the robots. Raven did a powerful fly kick at the robots, severely damaging them. He then did a roundhouse kick on the robots, knocking them hard to the ground. Two robots ran towards Raven. One of the robots was shooting out bullets and the other one was shooting grenades. Raven ran towards them, easily dodging all the bullets and grenades. Raven punched one of the robots hard in the face. He punched the robot so hard that his fist went through the robot's face. Smoke and electricity came out of the damaged robot's face as it slumped to the ground. The other robot shot out another grenade, but Raven jumped out of the way and threw many shurikens at the robot. The robot was damaged and Raven finished it off with his **fatal blow to doppelganger** move.

Meanwhile, Jin was fighting some robots as well. Jin did his **spinning hook kick** on some robots that surrounded him, seriously damaging them. Just then, a robot charged towards him, about to punch Jin. Jin dodged the attack and then did his **strike blade** on the robot, which sent him flying and landing hard on the ground. The robot got up and shot out bullets, grenades and flames at Jin. Jin pressed a button on his tactical vest and a glow surrounded his entire body. The glow was a temporary shield of armor. The agency that Jin and Raven worked for, supplied their agents with weapons. Jin's tactical vest had armor protection and invisibility when enabled. Jin smirked as he ran up to the robot. The robot continued to shoot bullets, grenades and flames but none of the attacks hurt Jin. Jin charged at the robot and did his double chamber punch at the robot. The robot landed on the ground, completely damaged.

Raven and Jin kept fighting and destroying the robot mercenaries. They were barely any robot mercenaries standing. Jin finished off a robot with a **double lift kick** , when he heard crying. Jin turned around and saw a robot approaching a little boy! The boy was about five years old and he was so scared that he was crying. Jin quickly ran up to the robot.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Jin yelled as he charged at the robot.

The robot turned around and Jin punched the robot several times in the face. The robot was so damaged that it couldn't even defend itself anymore. Jin then did his powerful **lightning uppercut**. The attack not only sent the robot flying in the air, but it broke the robot apart into many pieces. The pieces of the robot fell on the ground. Jin and Raven had destroyed all of the G-Corp robot mercenaries!

Jin went up to the little boy. The boy had tears coming down his eyes and he was staring at Jin in fear.

"It's okay kid, don't be scared." said Jin, stretching out his hand to the boy.

The little boy still looked terrified and refused to stretch out his hand. Jin then realized that the little boy must be afraid of him because of the bandanna covering most of his face.

"Don't worry, I'm not a monster. I'm not a bad guy like those bad robots." said Jin, taking of his bandanna. He smiled at the boy. "I'm a good guy. See?"

The little boy saw that Jin was human and not scary like those robots. The little boy smiled at Jin and stretched out his arms so that Jin could carry him. Jin smiled and carried the boy.

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" Jin asked the boy.

"I don't know." said the little boy in his adorable voice.

Just then, a beautiful Japanese woman ran up to Jin and the little boy.

"Naoji! Naoji!" the woman yelled as she ran up to them.

"MOMMY!" the little boy said, stretching out his arms to his mommy.

The woman went up to them and Jin handed the boy to her.

"Naoji! Oh thank God you're safe!" she said, hugging her son tightly. "How many times do I have to tell you not to wander away from mommy?"

"Sorry mommy." said Naoji, hugging his mommy back.

The woman turned to Jin.

"Thank you so much for protecting my boy Sir!" she said, grateful. "I look away for 5 seconds and Naoji just wanders off! I was running around, panicking and looking for him during all this chaos. I finally saw him and saw this robot coming up to him. I was so scared. I ran, but I was so far away and I was scared that the robot would hurt him before I got to him. And then I saw you beat the crap out of that robot. Thanks to you, my little boy is safe. I am so grateful Sir!"

"You're welcome Ma'am." said Jin, smiling. "I'm happy to help. Good thing I was there at the right time at the right place. I'm happy Naoji is safe."

The woman smiled at him. She then had a confused look on her face and her eyes went wide in shock. Jin looked at her in confusion, wondering what was wrong with her.

"K-Kazama Jin? Kazama San? Is that you?" the woman asked as she recognized the former tyrant.

"Shit. I forgot to cover my face." thought Jin to himself as he quickly tied his bandana back on his face.

"You're alive Kazama San?" she asked.

"I'm not Jin Kazama. I don't know what you're talking about." said Jin, as he turned around. He activated his invisibility on his tactical vest and turned invisible. He ran away from the woman and Naoji.

The woman was so confused. She knew what Jin Kazama looked like and that was definitely the world famous Jin Kazama. She was confused but she was so relieved that her son was safe. Her son's safety was way more important than whether or not that was Jin Kazama.

Jin ran up to Raven and turned off his invisibility.

"We've eliminated all hostile robot mercenaries." Raven said to Jin.

"Good job." said Jin.

"Same to you Kazama."

"This place is a mess though." said Jin, looking at all the destroyed robots scattered all over the park. "The government is not gonna be happy having to clean this place up."

"No civilians were killed. I think the government would be grateful to deal with a messy park than human fatalities."

"That's true." said Jin.

"Come on, let's get out of here." said Raven.

As soon as Raven said that, a black jet came up to them, hovering a few feet above the park. Raven and Jin jumped up to the jet. Jin stood on one wing of the jet and Raven stood on the other wing. The jet took off. Jin and Raven had completed their mission and they were going back to headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NAMCO, TEKKEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ALSO DON'T OWN RANGE ROVER AND FERRARI! I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T, LOL! :)**

 **Chapter Two**

Xiaoyu was fast asleep, having sweet dreams about Jin. Her sleep was interrupted when she felt her bed bouncing and an adorable little girl's voice saying, "Mommy! Mama! Mommy wake up!"

Xiaoyu groaned and stirred as she started waking up from sleep.

Chun Jin stopped bouncing on the bed and crawled up to Xiaoyu. Chun Jin giggled as she shook and shoved her mommy's shoulders.

"Mama! Mama wake up!" said Chun Jin, smiling and giggling.

Xiaoyu rubbed her eyes and sat up. She yawned and smiled at Chun Jin.

"Good morning Mommy!" said Chun Jin, giving her mom a huge hug.

Xiaoyu chuckled.

"Good morning pumpkin!" she said, hugging her daughter back.

They released their hug and they smiled at each other. Xiaoyu looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was 7:00am. Chun Jin's kindergarten started weekdays at 9:30am. Chun Jin loved school so much that she was always excited to go to school. She loved waking her mom up extra early because she couldn't wait to go to school. Xiaoyu found it so funny how much her daughter loved school. The first day that she dropped off Chun Jin at school, her daughter wouldn't stop crying. Xiaoyu felt bad, but Chun Jin had to go to school. After the first day though, Chun Jin became friends with everyone in her class and now she loved kindergarten.

Xiaoyu didn't go to the Mishima Zaibatsu until 10am. Xiaoyu was the CEO, so she could go to work anytime she wanted. However she wanted to be a good example to her employees, so she came early at 10am. Sometimes she came earlier, sometimes she came later, depending on the work and scheduled meetings.

Xiaoyu's number one priority in life was her daughter. Although she had a job as a CEO, she made sure that she spent lots of time with Chun Jin. She didn't have any nannies because she spent quality time with Chun Jin. However, if she needed a babysitter, Kiyoshi helped to look after Chun Jin. Xiaoyu trusted Kiyoshi. Chun Jin and Kiyoshi loved each other. Chun Jin saw Kiyoshi like a grandpa and he saw her like a granddaughter.

Xiaoyu didn't like traveling for business because she didn't like being away from her daughter for so long. Xiaoyu traveled a few times a year for business. She only traveled if it was a very important meeting, but usually it was Miharu that did most of the traveling. Miharu loved to travel and sometimes Bob would travel with her. Miharu had traveled for business meetings in Bora Bora, Fiji, Hawaii, Taiwan, Thailand, the United States, Mexico and Greece. When Miharu was done with business and had some down time, she would have fun exploring the country she was visiting. Miharu didn't mind the travel at all.

"I guess I don't need my alarm clock anymore. You always wake me up, huh?" said Xiaoyu, laughing.

"Yup!" said Chun Jin, smiling.

"Mommy was having such a nice dream though. I was enjoying my dream and you woke me up! You're gonna pay for that!" she said, tickling Chun Jin's stomach.

Chun Jin was laughing as Xiaoyu tickled her stomach.

"Hahaha! Mama that tickles!"

"That's for waking me up during my nice dream!" said Xiaoyu, laughing and still tickling her.

Chun Jin kept laughing. After tickling her a bit more, Xiaoyu stopped. Chun Jin was still laughing loudly. Xiaoyu laughed.

"Alright Miss Giggles, let's get ready for school." said Xiaoyu, getting up from bed.

"Yay!" said Chun Jin, happily.

She got off the bed and went up to her mom, stretching out her arms. Xiaoyu smiled and picked her up. She carried Chun Jin to the bathroom to give her a bath, brush her teeth and get ready for school.

 **9:30am**

Xiaoyu held Chun Jin's hand as they walked to her class.

Chun Jin's teacher, Mrs. Fuji came up to Xiaoyu. Mrs. Fuji was a beautiful woman in her 50s. She was of average height and was a bit chubby, but she wasn't fat. She put her hair in a ponytail and wore a conservative outfit. She wore denim jeans, a white shirt, a beige cardigan and nude ballet flats. Mrs. Fuji was very nice and sweet. She really loved her job and she loved all her students.

"Ah, Ohayou Kazama San!" said Mrs. Fuji, bowing politely.

"Ohayou Fuji San!" said Xiaoyu, also bowing respectfully.

"Ohayou Fuji San!" said Chun Jin, smiling and bowing respectfully.

"Ohayou Chun Jin!" said Mrs. Fuji, smiling.

Chun Jin gave her teacher a hug and Mrs. Fuji hugged her back.

"You excited for school today?" Mrs. Fuji asked Chun Jin.

"Yeah!" said Chun Jin, happily.

"She's always excited for school. She loves school." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

Mrs. Fuji laughed.

"Alright Chun Jin, go and sit down with the rest of the class, okay?" said Mrs. Fuji, releasing the hug.

"Okay!" said Chun Jin.

Chun Jin gave her mom a hug.

"Bye mommy!" she said.

"Bye pumpkin!" said Xiaoyu, hugging her daughter tightly. "I'll see you later. Be a good girl, okay?"

"Okay mommy!" said Chun Jin.

They released their hug and Chun Jin ran up to her friends. Chun Jin and her friends were talking and laughing happily.

"Alright Fuji San, I'll be back later. Have a good day!" said Xiaoyu.

"Thank you Kazama San! Have a good day as well!"

Xiaoyu smiled and walked away. She went to the parking lot and got in her Range Rover. She still had her Ferrari, however, whenever she drove with Chun Jin, she needed a car that could fit in a child's safety seat.

Xiaoyu drove to the Mishima Zaibatsu. Everyone happily greeted her as she walked to her office and she greeted them back. All of Xiaoyu's coworkers and employees respected her and they also liked her. Xiaoyu was very professional, but she was also nice, fair and understanding to her employees.

Xiaoyu looked liked a stylish boss lady as usual. She wore a nice, short sleeved white top under a navy blue blazer with matching navy blue pants. She wore open, yellow high heels, golden stud earrings, a golden watch and a golden choker. She styled her hair in a high bun.

When Xiaoyu took over the Zaibatsu, she got construction workers and architects to renovate the entire office. She wanted the Mishima Zaibatsu to have a fresh start. She didn't want any traces of the old Zaibatsu.

The new Mishima Zaibatsu still looked like a prestigious office. However it didn't look intimidating, dark and menacing like before. It had so many windows, bringing in beautiful, natural sunlight. Some of the floors were made of wood, some of the floors were made of marble. Furniture like tables, shelves and desks were made of beautiful, expensive wood. Chairs, sofas and ottomans were made of leather. There were bamboo and palm tree decorations around the Zaibatsu as well. The engineering division and environmental division were also renovated.

Xiaoyu refused to stay in Jin's office. She knew that Jin and Nina had an affair. She had forgiven Jin, however she didn't want to be in an office where Nina used to come in frequently. And Xiaoyu was pretty sure that Jin and Nina had…relations in his office. Xiaoyu told the construction workers to tear down Jin's office. Xiaoyu was so happy when Jin's office was torn down. It was now renovated into a storage room.

Xiaoyu built a new office for herself. It was huge and elegant. The whole office was carpeted with elegant and soft beige carpeting. There was a door in her office which led to her private office bathroom. One section of the office was an entertainment section. The section had a few leather chairs, sofas and a flat screen TV. There was also a coffee table between the sofas and chairs. Xiaoyu had a fancy leather chair behind her huge mahogany desk. Behind her desk was a huge window that showed a beautiful view of Tokyo. The window brought in a lot of natural sunlight. If Xiaoyu didn't want so much sun, she could use a remote control to slide down the window blinds.

Next to Xiaoyu's desk was a small, fancy table. On top of the table were two bottles of scotch, a few wine bottles and bottles of sweet alcoholic beverages. There were also fancy wine glasses and glass tumblers. Xiaoyu didn't even drink that much alcohol. However, she knew that all these bosses and CEOs kept scotch in their offices. Sometimes, Xiaoyu and Miharu would drink to celebrate a good business deal. However, the alcohol in her office was mostly served to guests and business associates.

Xiaoyu walked to her office and sat on her chair behind her desk. She stretched her arms over her head, cracked her neck and smiled. Time to face another day at work.

"It's show time." She said to herself.

Xiaoyu opened her laptop to check her work emails. Just then, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in!" said Xiaoyu cheerfully.

Miharu opened the door and walked in. Miharu wore a beautiful, short sleeved teal jumpsuit. She also wore silver heels, dangling diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. She wore her gorgeous, 14 karat diamond engagement ring and a silver designer watch.

"Good morning!" said Miharu, smiling at her best friend.

"Good morning!" said Xiaoyu, smiling.

"How's Chun Jin?" Miharu asked, sitting down on the chair across from Xiaoyu's desk.

"She's good thanks for asking! How's Bob?"

"Bob is good!" said Miharu, happily.

"How's the wedding planning coming?"

"Yeah…about that…" said Miharu, scratching the back of her neck, "…unfortunately, I'm gonna have to put my wedding plans on hold for now."

"WHAT?! WHY?! Oh no…" said Xiaoyu, panicking, "…did you and Bob break up? That sucks! You guys are so cute together! You guys can't break up! You two are meant to be! You're supposed to get married and have lots of kids and live happily ever after! Miharu say it ain't so!"

"Woah girl…calm down!" said Miharu, laughing. "Me and Bob didn't break up!"

"Oh." said Xiaoyu, who calmed down. "I don't get it…why are you putting your wedding plans on hold then?"

Miharu sighed.

"As much as I want to plan our wedding, it's just not possible right now. I've been so busy with work, and then training for Tekken 10 which is coming up soon. I'll have time for wedding planning after Tekken 10. I didn't realize how stressful planning a wedding was. How come your wedding planning wasn't that stressful?"

"That's because Jin spoilt me." said Xiaoyu, chuckling. "He hired the best wedding planners in the world. So preparing for my wedding was a breeze."

Miharu laughed.

"Jin really did spoil you!"

"Yeah…" said Xiaoyu, her smile fading and her face becoming sad "…yeah he did…"

Tears formed in Xiaoyu's eyes and she sniffled. She wiped away her tears but more tears built up in her eyes. Two tears rolled down her face.

"I miss him so much." said Xiaoyu.

"Aw Xiaoyu!" said Miharu, who quickly got up and went to her. She gave Xiaoyu a hug. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Miharu." said Xiaoyu, hugging her back.

"I know it's been so hard for you since Jin passed away. I know that you're in so much pain. But you're a strong woman Xiaoyu. Even with your loss, you're still able to keep it together. You're such an amazing mom, and you're so successful. I mean, look at how you've turned the Zaibatsu around! You're so strong Xiaoyu. Your strength is inspirational."

"I'm not as strong as you think Miharu. I do try and keep it together for Chun Jin's sake, but deep down I'm so sad Miharu. I miss snuggling with Jin in bed. I'm so lonely at night. I miss Jin by my side. I miss everything about him. Chun Jin keeps me going. She's my whole world."

"You're stronger than you think Xiaoyu. Even when Jin was alive and he was doing all those horrible things to awaken azazel...you were strong enough to stay with him. A weaker person would have given up on him and walked away. But you didn't. You are one of the strongest people I know Xiaoyu. You're a tough cookie. And don't forget, I'm always here for you. Me, Bob, Panda, Julia, Hwoarang, Lei, your parents and grandparents…you have so many people that love you Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu sniffled and wiped her tears.

"Thanks Miharu."

"You're welcome bestie."

 **Later on that day…**

Xiaoyu was sitting by her desk, going through important office documents. Just then, the door barged open. Xiaoyu was surprised that someone would rudely just enter her office without knocking. She put down the documents and looked up. When she saw who was in her office, she wasn't surprised that this person would act so rudely. She angrily stared at her unexpected visitor.

"What the hell are you doing here Heihachi?"


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NAMCO, TEKKEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter Three**

"What the hell are you doing here Heihachi?"

Heihachi stood in front of Xiaoyu's desk. His arms were crossed and he had a smirk on his smug face.

"This is my company so I have every right to be here." He said.

"You annoying, crazy, delusional old man!" said Xiaoyu, raising her voice. "When will it sink into that thick, balding head of yours? You don't own the Zaibatsu anymore! You haven't owned it for years! Jin rightfully took it from you and he passed on the Zaibatsu to me! This company isn't yours anymore and it never will be!"

Heihachi angrily slammed his fist on her desk and gave her a death stare. Xiaoyu was petite, but she was one tough bitch. She wasn't scared or intimidated by Heihachi Mishima. She stood up and gave Heihachi a death glare as well.

"You don't scare me old man." She said, glaring at him.

"I'm warning you little girl…" he said, glaring at her, "…you better give me back my company. If you don't, I will take it from you and ruin your life."

"Heihachi, you've been coming to my office and threatening me for a year now. You've tried to sabotage my company. You've planted bombs in the Zaibatsu. Fortunately those bombs were discovered by our high tech security before they detonated. But no matter how much you try to threaten me and this company…you're not going to win Heihachi."

"Yes I will. We Mishimas always get what we want!"

Xiaoyu scoffed.

"When Jin was in power you didn't have the balls to threaten him, because you knew that he had all the power in the world to ruin your life. Four years after his death, you've decided to threaten me. You waited all this time…wanted to make sure that he was dead before you came after his wife. You feel like a big man, coming after a widow? You're a disgusting piece of shit!"

"Watch yourself bitch!"

"Fuck you!"

Heihachi grabbed Xiaoyu's throat with one hand and dragged her across the table. Xiaoyu bit his hand so hard. Heihachi screamed in pain and released her. He looked at his hand and saw that it was bleeding profusely. Xiaoyu spat out blood in disgust and wiped her mouth. She got into a fighting stance, about to beat the shit out of him. Just as they were about to fight, Miharu and a few security guards ran into the room.

"He's over here! Get him!" Miharu told security.

The security guards ran up to Heihachi. One of them was about to grab him but Heihachi punched him hard in the face. Heihachi was about to attack the rest of the security guards, when one of them pointed a gun in his face.

"Don't move shithead, or I'll shoot!" the security guard threatened.

Heihachi angrily stared at the guards and reluctantly surrendered.

"Get him out of here!" Miharu said, angrily staring at Heihachi.

"Aw man…you guys stopped me from kicking his wrinkly ass." said Xiaoyu, smirking.

"This isn't over you bitch!" Heihachi yelled as he was being dragged away. "I will get my revenge and I will get the Zaibatsu back!"

"Bring it on Heihachi! No matter what, you're never taking back the Zaibatsu!" said Xiaoyu.

"I'll take the Zaibatsu and my great granddaughter, Chun Jin!" said Heihachi, smirking.

Xiaoyu's eyes went wide in absolute rage. She ran up to Heihachi to beat him, but a security guard held her.

"YOU BASTARD!" Xiaoyu screamed as she struggled to free herself. "IF YOU SO AS BREATHE NEAR MY CHILD…I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! YOU HEAR ME HEIHACHI!"

Heihachi laughed as he was dragged away. He knew that talking about Chun Jin would really get Xiaoyu fired up. He was dragged away and kicked out of the Zaibatsu.

Xiaoyu was pacing up and down the office, panting in anger.

"Xiaoyu…" said Miharu gently "…hey, take it easy okay?"

"Why does that asshole keep getting into my office? How does he keep bypassing security?!" Xiaoyu yelled angrily. "If Panda wasn't on sabbatical, she would have beaten the shit out of Heihachi. She would have stopped him from coming anywhere near the Zaibatsu!"

"Sorry Xiaoyu. Security tries to stop him but he always beats them up. Also, sometimes he disguises himself and sneaks in." said Miharu.

"Well next time he tries to beat up the guards, they should tase him." said Xiaoyu. "I don't want the security guards to kill him, but they have to find non-lethal ways to defeat him. This is ridiculous! How dare he have the audacity to threaten me and Chun Jin! That worthless lunatic!"

"I know you're upset, but just try and calm down okay? Don't let that asshole get to you. He's not worth it." said Miharu.

"Easier said than done." said Xiaoyu, leaning against her desk and rubbing her temples.

"Why don't you report Heihachi to the police? Get him arrested and he'll stop bothering you." said Miharu.

"I have reported him to the police. I've filed restraining orders and showed the police security footage of Heihachi planting bombs in the Zaibatsu. But the police just sweep Heihachi's misdeeds under the rug."

"Why?"

Xiaoyu sighed.

"Because Heihachi is a Mishima and Mishimas have power. Even power over law enforcement. Money and power talk Miharu."

"That's so fucked up."

"Yup. It sure is." said Xiaoyu. "But Heihachi doesn't scare me one bit. If he wants to keep fighting, then I'll keep fighting back. I'm not that naïve teenage girl who thought there was some good in Heihachi. Heihachi Mishima is going to know that I'm not the bitch to mess with."

"Damn straight!" said Miharu, smirking.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Xiaoyu groaned. After her confrontation with Heihachi, she was so not in the mood to talk to anyone. However, she didn't have a choice. She had a company to run.

"Come in." said Xiaoyu, unenthusiastically.

Julia Chang walked into the office. She wore a beautiful, satin, short sleeved white blouse and pink slacks. She wore open toed black heels and her hair was in a braid. She also wore her feather headband on her head.

Julia noticed that the items on Xiaoyu's desk were scattered and she saw blood on the carpet. She looked at Xiaoyu and Miharu with confusion and concern.

"Uh…what happened here?"

"Heihachi decided to pay me yet another visit." said Xiaoyu.

"That douchebag just doesn't give up huh?" said Julia.

She approached Xiaoyu and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Julia asked Xiaoyu.

"I'm really pissed off. Not only did Heihachi threaten to take away the Zaibatsu, he also threatened to take Chun Jin away from me."

"He brought up Chun Jin?" said Julia in shock. "That is fucking low. Then again, I guess we shouldn't be surprised that a scumbag like Heihachi would stoop so low."

"That bastard! If he dare comes near my pumpkin, I'll kill him!" said Xiaoyu, angrily balling her hands into fists. "Heihachi and Kazuya are evil! I will never allow them to have anything to do with Chun Jin! I will never allow them to ever hurt Chun Jin…like they hurt Jin…like they hurt Kazama Jun…I won't allow it!"

"Don't worry Xiaoyu…I know you'll protect Chun Jin from those assholes!" said Miharu.

"And not only does Chun Jin have protection from you…she has protection from Wang, your parents, me, Miharu, all your friends, Kiyoshi…trust me, if Heihachi and Kazuya go near Chun Jin, they'll get a serious ass whooping from all of us!" said Julia.

Xiaoyu chuckled.

"Thanks guys." said Xiaoyu.

"You're welcome!" said Miharu and Julia.

"Oh, by the way Xiaoyu, I stopped by to tell you something really important." said Julia.

"Yeah, what's up? Is it about that Safari in Botswana? There were some animals that got sick and the Safari was short on vets. Did the environmental division send some vets to assist them?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Yes, twenty veterinarians from the environmental division traveled last night to Botswana. They arrived at the Safari and they've been treating the animals." said Julia, smiling. "The Safari staff and I talked on a conference call a few hours ago. They're very grateful and appreciate the Zaibatsu helping out."

"That's great! I'm happy we were able to help!" said Xiaoyu, smiling. "As usual, great job Julia and the environmental division!"

"Thanks Xiaoyu. I'll pass along your compliment to the environmental division." said Julia. "But that's not the only thing I came to talk to you about."

"Okay then." said Xiaoyu.

"You're gonna be really happy about this!" said Julia. "I'm so excited to tell you!"

"King asked you to marry him?" Xiaoyu asked, excitedly.

"No, but it will happen one day." said Julia, smiling. "Anyway, what I'm about to tell you isn't about me. It's about you…and Chun Jin!"

Xiaoyu and Miharu looked at each other confused.

"Um…okay?" Xiaoyu said.

"Xiaoyu…" said Julia, holding her hands and smiling at her, "…haven't you heard? Jin's alive!"

Xiaoyu looked at Julia in shock.

"Wait…what?!" Miharu said, also in shock.

Xiaoyu was speechless. She was so shocked. She felt so excited and so overwhelmingly happy. Jin, the love of her life isn't dead? Could she actually be with her husband again? Jin could actually meet his daughter? They could actually be a family and live happily ever after?

"H-how…who told you that?" Xiaoyu managed to speak in her state of shock.

"Well no one specifically told me…but everyone all over the world has been saying that Jin is alive. Word is…he and this other guy have been traveling around the world helping people…saving people from danger. People have said that they've seen Jin. A lot of people said that he rescued them from harm."

Xiaoyu angrily released her hands from Julia's hands. She stared angrily at Julia.

"Really Julia? You want me to raise my hopes about my husband being alive based on…rumors? Really?! You're one of the smartest people I know Julia. You're also very logical. I can't believe you'd think something was fact based on rumors!"

"I am logical, but I also have faith! I'm a very spiritual person...you know that." said Julia.

Julia went up to the coffee table and grabbed the remote.

"Besides, these aren't just rumors." said Julia. "Did you catch the news last night?"

"No I didn't have time." said Xiaoyu.

"Same here. I was busy with work. Then after work, Bob and I had a lot of errands to run." said Miharu.

"Well, yesterday, G-Corp unleashed deadly robots on a park in Tokyo. Two men dressed in black arrived at the scene. They destroyed all the robots and protected the people at the park. The news now has an update about that incident." said Julia, who turned on the TV.

Julia changed the channel to the News Channel, where they were doing coverage of the park incident.

 _"One of the mystery heroes is believed to be none other than Jin Kazama."_ said the news reporter. _"A young woman, Aimi Hatsu who was at the park with her son Naoji, claims that not only did she talk to Jin Kazama, but she saw his face as well. According to Aimi, a robot was about to attack her son, when Jin defeated the robot. She said that Jin's face wasn't covered. When she talked to him, thanking him for protecting her son, that was when she realized that she was speaking to Jin Kazama."_

 **The scene on the news then goes to Aimi, who is carrying her son. She is standing outside her house porch being interviewed by news reporters.**

 _"I was thanking him, telling him how grateful I was. As I was looking at him, I was thinking to myself, 'this guy looks so familiar.' Then it hit me! It was Kazama Jin! I told him, I was like 'Kazama Jin is that you?' Then he denied it and ran off. But it was him I tell ya! I'm surprised that Kazama Jin would save people, including my son from danger, but I'm happy he did. I guess he's not a bad person anymore."_

 **The scene on the news goes back to the reporter at the news desk.**

 _"This is not the first time that people have claimed that Kazama is alive. For the past few months, stories have circulated that Kazama is alive and helping people. However in the past few weeks, these rumors have become more and more frequent."_

As the reporter was talking, the news showed footage of Jin and Raven fighting the robots at the park.

"I recognize that guy…he's been in Tekken Tournaments right? What was his name again? He always keeps to himself and he's so mysterious. I don't think I've ever talked to him." said Miharu.

"Yeah…he does always keep to himself." said Julia. "I have talked to him a long time ago though…during Tekken 5. He's not exactly very friendly. What was his name?"

Julia and Miharu tried to remember Raven's name as they kept watching the news. After a few seconds, Julia snapped her fingers.

"Raven!" said Julia. "His name is Raven."

Xiaoyu kept looking at the screen, her face in complete shock.

 _"Is Kazama Jin really alive? And if so, how? Did he fake his death and go into hiding? If Jin is helping people, does that mean that the former tyrant and Mishima Zaibatsu CEO has changed his ways for good? We will continue to follow this developing story. I am Miyu Obata reporting."_

Julia turned to Xiaoyu.

"I told you they're not rumors." said Julia. "I know it seems crazy, but I'm telling you, Jin's alive!"

Xiaoyu had all this hope, happiness and expectations in her heart. However, she realized that she couldn't raise her hopes like that. After Jin died, it took her a year to accept the fact that he was dead. Even after she found out she was pregnant, even after giving birth…even though life went on...a part of her was still in denial that Jin was dead. Everyday, before Xiaoyu would go to bed, she would look out of her bedroom window. She looked, hoping that Jin would step through those front gates and walk into the mansion. She would stand and look out of the window for hours, until she felt sleepy and went to bed. Xiaoyu looked out of the window at night for a year, until she finally accepted the sad reality that Jin wasn't coming back.

It was very hard for Xiaoyu to accept the fact that Jin was dead. It took her a year to get over her denial and accept Jin's death. As much as Xiaoyu wanted to believe Julia, she didn't want to have her hopes up for nothing. If she believed that Jin was alive and she found out that it wasn't true…Xiaoyu would be absolutely devastated. She didn't want to mess with her emotions like that.

"No. This still doesn't prove anything." said Xiaoyu, shaking her head. "If he's alive, the news should have evidence. They should have video and pictures of Jin's face unmasked."

"Xiaoyu…when he was fighting those robots, he had the exact fighting moves as Jin." said Julia. "And did you notice his gloves? Those are Jin's exact gloves!"

"I gotta agree with Jules…" said Miharu. "The guy was wearing Jin's gloves. And he has Jin's fighting style."

"Well…maybe some asshole found Jin's gloves among the rubble and stole them." said Xiaoyu.

"Really? And what...that same thief also happens to fight just like Jin?" Julia asked sarcastically.

"Maybe the thief sold it to someone who fights like Jin." said Xiaoyu, getting pissed and frustrated that Julia was still talking about this.

"Isn't that quite a coincidence. Billions of people in the world...and yet you got a guy who fights just like Jin who happens to buy Jin's fighting gloves from a thief." said Julia, sarcastically.

Xiaoyu groaned angrily and walked to the table with alcohol.

"Stop being stubborn Xiaoyu." said Julia. "How can you still think that Jin's dead even with all this evidence?"

Xiaoyu poured herself a glass of scotch. She took a big gulp and slammed the glass angrily on her desk.

"Why do you insist on giving me false hope Julia?" Xiaoyu said, raising her voice. "I wish that Jin was still here. I wish that we could be in each other's arms. I miss him all the time. I wish that Jin was alive, but the sad reality is he's dead. He's dead and I've accepted it."

Julia sighed and went up to her.

"I'm sorry Xiaoyu. I didn't mean to make you upset." said Julia. "You might disagree with me, but I really do think that Jin's alive. And if he is, he'll come back to you...you and Chun Jin. I thought that telling you would make you happy. I understand what you mean by not wanting to get your hopes up. I respect what you're saying. I'll stop trying to convince you to listen to me. Again, I'm sorry I made you upset."

Xiaoyu sternly glared at Julia.

"Don't bring up this Jin issue again." said Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu eyed Julia up and down and walked out of her office. She opened the door and angrily slammed it behind her. Julia sighed.

"I didn't mean to make Xiaoyu upset." said Julia to Miharu. "I thought that she'd be happy to hear that Jin's alive."

"I really hope it's true. I really hope that Jin's alive." said Miharu. "But at the end of the day…it's still all speculation. I don't blame Xiaoyu for not wanting to get her hopes up, because if it turns out that Jin is actually dead…it would absolutely crush her."

Julia nodded in agreement and sighed. It was speculation, but Julia couldn't help but believe that it was all true. Julia was convinced that Jin was alive and he would reunite with Xiaoyu and Chun Jin. Xiaoyu told her never to bring up the issue about Jin again. Out of respect for Xiaoyu's feelings, Julia was going to honor Xiaoyu's request. Julia wouldn't talk about the Jin issue with her again.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu stormed out of the Zaibatsu. She walked down a block and leaned up against a tree. She sighed in frustration. She was so overwhelmed. Not only did she have to deal with Heihachi, now she finds out about this whole speculation about Jin. She had so many emotions going on and it was driving her batshit crazy. She looked up to the sky and sighed.

"Jin...I need you." she said, her eyes tearing up.

A few tears rolled down her face and she wiped away her tears. Xiaoyu was very upset, but she had to try and hold it together. She was the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu and she wasn't going to have a meltdown in public. Xiaoyu moved away from the tree. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She decided to walk around the block for a bit before returning to her office. She needed to clear her head. The weather was warm and beautiful, so it was a nice day to take a stroll.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Later that day…**

 **G-Corporation**

 **Kazuya Mishima's office**

Anna stepped into Kazuya's office. As soon as she walked in, she saw Kazuya growl and angrily throw the remote at the flat screen TV. The TV screen was completely broken. Kazuya then went up to the TV and picked it up.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" he screamed in anger as he threw the TV against the wall, completely destroying it.

Kazuya stood with a scowl on his face, breathing heavily. He was so fucking pissed that he hadn't even noticed that Anna was in his office. Anna put her hand on her hip and smirked. She couldn't help but find this scenario funny. She wanted to laugh, she really did, but she didn't want to piss off Kazuya even more.

"I'm assuming you heard the news about Jin?" she asked, smirking.

Kazuya glared at her, his face still looking very enraged. Anna continued to smirk at him.

"Raven and his agency have always tried to interfere with G-Corp's plans. Raven always used to work alone, until he got a teammate. I always wondered who his teammate was. It all makes sense now…my bastard son is back from the dead and he's working with Raven to try and take me down. Jin can try and destroy me, but I am more superior. He will never destroy G-Corp."

"It's still all just speculation though." said Anna.

"I don't care if it's speculation!" said Kazuya. "Look at that guy. Same build and height as Jin. His eyes, hair, fighting moves resemble Jin! And what about those fighting gloves huh? Those are Jin's gloves. Jin's alive."

Kazuya went up to the window and stared at the view. He smirked.

"I can't believe that little shit Jin is back." said Kazuya, smirking.

"I know you two despise each other, but aren't you happy that Jin's alive?" Anna asked, going up to him. "You have a chance to fight him and defeat him. You can get revenge on Jin for defeating you in Tekken 4 and 5. Also, defeating him will remind him that you're superior."

"You're right. Also I hate to admit it…but I did enjoy G-Corporation competing against the Zaibatsu when Jin was alive. I truly enjoyed the power struggle. When Xiaoyu took over the Zaibatsu, it wasn't a competition anymore. Xiaoyu has turned the Zaibatsu into a fucking goody gumdrops charity. Xiaoyu doesn't give a shit about power...she wants to help people. With her as the CEO, G-Corp became the most powerful company in the world. Now that Jin is back, G-Corp's power status is at risk."

"Well you don't need to worry about that." said Anna, who stood next to him. "If Jin is working with Raven, that means he's not a bad guy anymore."

"We'll see. He's bound to show up in Tekken 10. And when he does, we'll see what Jin's true intentions are." said Kazuya.

"All will be revealed." said Anna, crossing her arms and staring out of the window.

"Indeed." said Kazuya, also staring out of the window.

 **Meanwhile…**

Jin was in the training room of Headquarters. He was shirtless and barefoot, wearing karate pants and his fighting gloves. He was punching and kicking a heavy bag. Just then, Raven walked into the training room. Jin turned around.

"Raven." said Jin.

"Kazama."

Jin continued to punch and kick the heavy bag. Raven started doing his own training. Raven did flips, kicks and practiced his other fighting moves.

"Wanna spar?" Jin asked, going up to him.

"Sure thing Kazama." said Raven, getting into a fighting stance.

Jin and Raven sparred for an hour. It was a very competitive sparring session. Both fighters were very strong, skilled and powerful. Raven threw his shuriken at Jin. Jin dodged and then charged at Raven. He gave Raven a lightning uppercut. Raven was flung high in the air and landed on the ground hard. Raven slowly sat up. His ribs and his whole body were in pain. He wanted to keep fighting, but he couldn't. He hated to admit it, but Jin defeated him. Jin came up him and stretched out his hand to him. Raven grabbed his hand and Jin helped him stand up.

"Good match." said Jin, smirking.

"I see your training has really paid off." said Raven. "You're far from rusty anymore. You are definitely ready to battle in Tekken 10."

"Thanks Raven. I can't wait for Tekken 10. I can't wait to be reunited with my Xiaoyu and meet Chun Jin." said Jin, smiling.

"Reuniting with your family isn't your only priority." said Raven sternly. "Don't forget the mission that our agency has assigned to you."

"I know. My mission is to kill Kazuya and take down G-Corporation once and for all."

"Exactly. Once you complete your mission, our agency will give you the cure for the devil gene." said Raven, walking towards the door. "I'm headed to my office. I've got some paperwork. See you later Kazama."

"Later Raven."

Raven left the training room. Jin sat down on a bench. He picked up his towel that was on the bench and placed it around his shoulders. He sighed. Kazuya was an evil man who didn't give a shit about Jin. Kazuya had nothing but contempt for his son. Jin had every right to despise his poor excuse for a father. Years ago in Tekken 4, Jin wanted to kill Kazuya and Heihachi. The Mishimas were corrupt, ruthless scum and Jin wanted to get rid of his evil bloodline. Jin was about to kill Heihachi and Kazuya, when he saw an image of Jun. Seeing his mom was the only reason he didn't kill those assholes. Jun was a good person and Jin knew that she wouldn't approve of him killing them. Jin knew that he was raised better. When Jin became a tyrant, he felt so guilty. He was hurting Xiaoyu, his friends and everyone all over the world. He was sure that Jun must have been rolling in her grave. He was so sad that he disappointed his mom. Even though the end justified the means, he still did bad things.

Jin wanted to redeem himself, but he had orders to kill Kazuya. And although he hated his dad, he didn't want to kill him. Not anymore. But what choice did Jin have? His agency had the cure to the devil gene. Kazuya was scum anyway. But Jin felt guilty, because he felt like he was hurting his mom. Jin felt bad, but he didn't want this cursed blood running through his veins anymore. He had to do what he had to do. If he had to kill Kazuya to get rid of the devil gene, then so be it.

"I'm sorry mother." said Jin to himself as a tear rolled down his face.

 **The next day…**

 **London, England**

 **Steve's house.**

Four years ago, Nina Williams was fired by Jin Kazama. After leaving the Zaibatsu, Nina went back to being an assassin and she found plenty of work. She made a shit load of money, but after a year, Nina was sick and tired of her line of work. As an assassin, Nina was always traveling. She traveled to many beautiful countries for work. Her travel destinations were envious…Turkey, Switzerland, Tunisia, Peru…but Nina didn't have time to enjoy these gorgeous places. She was working. And after she was done with her assignment, it was on to the next job. It was lonely being an assassin, and Nina was lonely.

Nina was used to being alone…she had been a lone wolf for much of her entire adult life. The Zaibatsu was the first job she had where she was…constantly around people. She interacted with coworkers and employees. Being around people wasn't something that she was used to, but she actually liked it. Nina didn't love Jin, but she was attracted to him. She knew that he didn't love her and he only had an affair to create more negative energy in the world. However, the sex between she and Jin...made her to not feel lonely. She had been so lonely for years that she desperately craved a man's touch. Regardless, what she did was wrong. Nina regretted having an affair with Jin and hurting Xiaoyu.

Nina quit being an assassin. She was done. Done with making blood money…done with the empty and lonely lifestyle.

Nina wanted to start fresh. Redeem herself. So, she called Steve, who she hadn't talked to since Tekken 4. Steve was very surprised but happy to hear from her. Nina awkwardly apologized to Steve. She wasn't good at apologizing. However, she knew that she owed Steve an apology. Ever since Steve found out that she was his real mom, he had reached out to her many times. However, Nina didn't want to have anything to do with him. She cared for Steve. He was her son after all. But he was a good kid and she didn't want to involve him in her shady life.

Nina apologized to Steve and asked if they could try and have a relationship. Nina expected Steve to tell her to fuck off. She wouldn't blame him if he did. However, Steve forgave her. He even offered her to move into his house and Nina agreed.

Nina had been living in Steve's house for three years now. They got along very well. They were very happy that they finally had a mother/son relationship. For the first time since she was a kid, Nina was actually living a normal life. She lived a low key, normal life…jogging around the neighborhood...working out, going grocery shopping and even gardening sometimes. Nina really loved her new life in England.

Nina and Steve were in the kitchen. Steve was one of the best boxers in the world and he was also very talented at cooking. He loved to cook. He was teaching Nina how to make Shepherd's Pie.

"Ugh. How much longer is this going to take?" Nina asked unenthusiastically as she peeled potatoes.

Steve was stirring the ground beef and other ingredients over a sauté pan. He chuckled.

"You're kidding me! You've only peeled like two potatoes and you're already tired?" Steve asked, laughing.

"Can't we just order takeaway?"

"No way! We are going to cook and enjoy this healthy, delicious meal." said Steve, chuckling.

"Ugh. I hate cooking." She said.

"Come on." said Steve, smiling. "You're telling me the great Nina Williams, who has battled the likes of Heihachi and Kazuya…can't handle making a Shepherd's pie?"

"That's because fighting is fun. Cooking is boring."

"Don't worry Nina…" said Steve, smiling "…in about two hours we'll be done cooking and we'll eat this tasty pie!"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that!" said Steve, walking out of the kitchen. "That better not be takeaway!"

Nina rolled her eyes and chuckled.

Steve opened the door and saw Lei Wulong.

"Lei! Hey mate. What are you doing here? Didn't know you were in England."

"Hi Steve. Yeah I arrived here this morning." said Lei. "I came to England because I tracked down Nina. I need to talk to her."

"Nina isn't here."

"Really? Then where is she?" Lei asked sarcastically.

"Don't know mate. Haven't talked to her in a minute."

"Look Steve, cut the crap. I know that Nina's here."

"Don't know what you're talking about mate." said Steve nonchalantly.

Lei sighed.

"I don't have time for this bullshit. I know you're trying to protect your mom, but I really need to talk to her."

"You deaf man? I said she's not here!" said Steve, getting pissed off.

"Steve, get out of my way." said Lei.

"Make me!"

"Steve!" said Nina.

Steve sighed and turned around. Nina was a few feet behind him.

"It's okay Steve. Let him in." she said.

"But Nina…" said Steve.

"It'll be fine Steve. Let him in." said Nina.

Steve sighed and fully opened the door. Lei walked in and went up to Nina. He smiled at her.

"Nina Williams in an apron?! Never thought I'd see the day." said Lei, chuckling at Nina's apron around her waist.

"Take a picture then. It lasts longer." She said, smirking. She put her hand on her hip. "What do you want Lei?"

"I'm sure you've heard the news that Jin Kazama is alive?" asked Lei.

"Yes, but it's all talk. Nothing's been confirmed." said Nina.

"Have you confirmed if Jin's alive?" Lei asked.

"I have no idea if he is." she said.

"Come on Nina, I'm sure you know Jin's whereabouts."

"How the hell would I know that? The last time I talked to Jin was four years ago, after he fired me from the Zaibatsu."

"You're an assassin Nina...one of the greatest assassins in the world. You can hunt anyone down. That's one of your greatest skills. That's why I came to see you...I'm pretty sure you know where Jin is."

"I _was_ an assassin Lei. I'm done with that life."

"Nina please..." said Lei gently, "...You know Jin is like a nephew to me. He's family. If he's alive, I need to know. I need to know if he's okay."

Nina sighed.

"I'm sorry Lei, but I can't help you." she said. "I'm in the dark about Jin like everybody else."

"Hey, if Jin's alive...then he'll definitely show up at the tournament, yeah?" said Steve.

"You're right." said Lei. "Tekken 10 is coming up soon. I guess we'll find out for sure if Jin is alive then."

Lei turned around and went up to the front door.

"Thanks for your time guys. Hopefully Jin's alive. I'll see you both at Tekken 10." said Lei, smiling.

"Take care Lei. Cheers! said Steve.

"See you later." said Nina.

Lei nodded, opened the door and walked out. He closed the door behind him.

"Shit." said Steve. "I thought all this news about Jin was all just hype...but it really could be true, aye?"

"We'll find out soon enough. Tekken 10 is certainly going to be very interesting." said Nina, smirking.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ALSO DON'T OWN TWITTER!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Two weeks later...**

Tekken 10 was finally here! All the best fighters in the world were at Tekken, ready to kick ass and win the tournament. Ever since Xiaoyu took over the Zaibatsu, she changed the grand prize of winning Tekken. Instead of winning prize money and the Zaibatsu, the winner of Tekken wins $10 million dollars. Xiaoyu was doing an amazing job of running the Zaibatsu. She had given the Zaibatsu a good reputation. She didn't want just anyone to run the company, especially horrible people like Heihachi , Kazuya, Anna or Bryan. Xiaoyu had worked too hard to reform the Zaibatsu to give the company away to someone else.

Like previous Tekken tournaments, billions of people all over the world were watching. People were watching Tekken 10 from their TVs and computer devices and ratings were high. People also went to the venues where Tekken 10 matches were taking place. Tekken always had high viewership. However, this year, even more people were tuning in. Even people who weren't into fighting or Tekken were watching Tekken 10. People were watching because everyone wanted to know...was Jin Kazama alive? Would he appear at Tekken 10?

The Tournament had been going on for a few days now and there was still no signs of Jin. It was still the preliminary rounds. Even with all the amazing, intense and exciting matches so far...all the hype was still about Jin Kazama. On the news and all over social media, everyone was talking about Jin. **#where'sJin** was seriously trending on Twitter.

 **Jennyluvstekken**

Tekken10Tournament

 **Still waiting 2 see if Jin Kazama will show up. #where'sJin?**

 **Komododragon4000**

Tekken10Tournament

 **Lol, I don't even like sports but I'm watching Tekken 10 to see if Jin appears #where'sJin?**

 **KingRaymond**

Tekken10Tournament

 **Love how they've been all these great matches so far, but everyone talking about Jin. Smh. #where'sJin?**

Xiaoyu was in the stadium. She was standing in the hallway and browsing her cellphone. She looked stunning as usual. She was wearing a golden, glittery blazer, a black tank top, black jeans and glittery golden heels. Her long, jet black hair was in pigtails. Xiaoyu was pissed off as she was browsing the news and social media on her cellphone. She saw the **#where'sJin?** trending on Twitter. She read the tweets, news articles and blogs about Jin. Xiaoyu couldn't help but be sucked up in all the hype about Jin. It was impossible not to hear about Jin because everyone was talking about him. As much as Xiaoyu wanted to ignore all the hype, she couldn't. It was pissing her off because she refused to get her hopes up. She didn't want to hear about this whole Jin topic, but the whole world continued to shove it in her face. As Xiaoyu was absorbed in her phone, Miharu walked up to her.

"Hey! Xiaoyu!" said Miharu, smiling.

"Hmm?" said Xiaoyu, who looked up. She was so engaged in her phone that she didn't even hear Miharu approach her.

"Whatcha looking at?" Miharu asked, smiling.

"Um...nothing." said Xiaoyu putting her phone in her jacket pocket.

"Yeah right! Come on...let me see." said Miharu, grinning and stretching out her hand.

Xiaoyu rolled her eyes ,sighed and gave Miharu her phone. Miharu looked at Xiaoyu's phone and saw that she was on Twitter.

"I knew it! I knew by the angry look on your face that you were reading about Jin!" said Miharu. "I thought you said you didn't want to hear about this whole Jin thing? That you didn't want to get your hopes up. Why are you torturing yourself?"

"Well it's kind of impossible to ignore all this Jin stuff isn't it?" said Xiaoyu, frustrated.

Miharu sighed.

"Come on...the next match is about to start. That should get your mind off all this for a bit." said Miharu.

"Yeah...you're right."

Miharu was about to give Xiaoyu back her phone, but she changed her mind and put it in her purse.

"Hey! Give me my phone back!" said Xiaoyu.

"I'm trying to help you get your mind off this Jin news." said Miharu, chuckling. "I'll hold onto your phone until all the matches are done."

"Miharu, give me my phone! Now!" said Xiaoyu, who was trying to grab Miharu's purse.

Miharu was laughing.

"If you have your phone, you'll be distracted! I want you to fully enjoy the match! I'm trying to help you here!" said Miharu, pushing Xiaoyu away from grabbing her purse.

"But...what if Chun Jin's teacher calls?" Xiaoyu asked, still fighting to grab her purse.

"Then I'll answer it and give the phone to you!" said Miharu.

"Ugh! I need my phone! Give me my phone!"

Xiaoyu jumped on Miharu's back, trying to get the phone. They were playfully fighting and laughing. Xiaoyu tried to get that purse, but to no avail.

"Fine. I give up." said Xiaoyu, laughing.

"I win!" said Miharu, giggling.

"You're such a bitch." said Xiaoyu, chuckling and getting off of Miharu's back.

"But you still love me though."

"Sure, if you say so." said Xiaoyu, joking.

"Oh! So that's how it is huh?" said Miharu chuckling.

"I was joking. You know I love you." said Xiaoyu, chuckling and putting her arm around Miharu's shoulders.

"I love you too." said Miharu, who also put her arm around Xiaoyu's shoulders. "Now come on...let's go watch this match."

Xiaoyu chuckled. Even when Xiaoyu was in a bad mood, Miharu always knew how to make her laugh and cheer her up. That was one of the many reasons that Miharu was Xiaoyu's best friend.

Xiaoyu and Miharu walked out to the bleachers. They went to the VIP area and saw Asuka, Lei and King. Asuka leaned back nonchalantly in her seat. She stretched her legs, placing them on top of the empty seat in front of her. She was eating a bag of popcorn while talking with Lei and King.

"Hi guys!" said Xiaoyu, going up to them. Miharu smiled and waved at her friends.

"Hi ladies!" said Lei, who stood up and hugged Miharu and Xiaoyu.

King also greeted and hugged Xiaoyu and Miharu.

"Hi guys!" said Asuka, not moving from her position. "I would get up and hug, but I'm way too lazy right now."

Xiaoyu and Miharu laughed.

"That's okay Asuka." said Miharu, taking a seat.

"Relax as much as you can before your match later today." said Lei.

"Oh believe me, I will." said Asuka, who continued to enjoy her popcorn.

"By the way, great match today Lei!" said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah! You really kicked Ganryu's ass!" said Miharu.

"Thanks!" said Lei, smiling. "It was a tough fight though...I'm pretty sure I pulled a muscle."

"You did? Feel better." said Xiaoyu.

"Don't worry, it's just a little strain. I'll be fine. But thanks anyway." said Lei.

"So do you guys know who's about to fight?" asked Miharu.

"I have no clue." said King.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the commentator announced, "Get ready for the next battle!"

"I guess we're about to find out." said Asuka.

Just then, **_'Mama said knock you out'_** by **LL Cool J,** played loudly in the stadium. Paul Phoenix stepped out of the entrance tunnel and into the battle arena. The music continued to play. That was Paul's theme song for Tekken 10.

"YEAH!" Paul cheered, raising his hands.

The crowd cheered loudly. Paul was definitely a fan favorite.

"This fighter has a lot of personality, starting from his hairstyle!" said the commentator. "This Tekken Veteran is six foot one and 179 pounds. Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for the 'toughest guy in the universe'...PAUL...PHOENIX!"

The music kept playing as Paul cheered and pumped up the crowd.

"THAT'S RIGHT! I'M THE TOUGHEST GUY IN THE UNIVERSE! BRING IT! WOOO!" Paul cheered.

"YEAH PAUL!" Xiaoyu, Asuka and Miharu cheered.

"WOOO! KICK SOME ASS PAUL!" Lei cheered for his friend.

"GO PAUL!" King cheered.

Paul stood confidently and kept pumping up the crowd. After Paul's theme music finished, _**'Burn it down'**_ by **Linkin Park** started to play.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this next fighter is quite the mystery." said the commentator. "He's been causing a lot of buzz lately and now he is a contestant in Tekken 10…"

The audience members looked at each other in confusion. They were wondering who the hell this fighter was.

"...put your hands together for…Python!"

A man emerged out of the tunnel. He was dressed in black and the lower part of his face was covered with a bandanna. He wore red gloves. This man was Jin Kazama…Jin Kazama in disguise.

The audience gasped and started talking among themselves.

"Hey! That's the guy that's supposedly Jin Kazama right?" some guy in the audience said to his friends.

"I hope he shows his face so we'll know if he's Jin or not." said another audience member.

Xiaoyu, Miharu, King, Lei and Asuka were just as intrigued as everyone else. Asuka sat herself up properly to take a good look at Python from her seat.

"It's Jin's lookalike!" said Asuka. "Wouldn't that be cool if that really was Jin? I really hope he's alive."

Xiaoyu looked in shock as she stared at Python. She kept hearing about this guy that could be Jin. Now not only is she seeing him in the news, but he's participating in Tekken 10. Xiaoyu was upset because this whole Jin stuff continued to be shoved in her face. It's almost as if the universe was taunting her. Miharu saw that Xiaoyu was visibly upset. She put her hand on Xiaoyu's shoulder to comfort her.

"Xiaoyu…hey…" said Miharu, "…you okay?"

Xiaoyu sighed.

"No." said Xiaoyu sadly. "So much for distracting myself from this whole Jin situation."

Python confidently walked into the battle arena. The way he walked…the way he carried himself…he walked with an air of arrogance and self assurance. The music faded and Python got into a fighting stance.

"Hey! You're that guy that's been all over the news, huh?" said Paul.

Python didn't say anything.

"Well, whether you're Jin Kazama or not, it doesn't matter!" said Paul. "I'm still gonna give you a serious ass whooping! Because I am the toughest guy…IN THE UNIVERSE!"

Python rolled his eyes.

"FIGHT!" said the commentator.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" Paul yelled in a battle cry as he charged at Python. Paul threw a powerful punch at Python, but he blocked the punch. Paul quickly tried punching him again, but Python blocked. Paul kept punching and kicking, but Python dodged all his attacks. Paul did a roundhouse kick, and Python held his leg, blocking the attack. Just as Paul was about to punch him, Python did his **switch blade** move on him which consisted of a powerful punch to the face followed by a powerful roundhouse kick. Paul was sent flying and landed hard on the ground. Everyone in the crowd cringed and said 'ooooo' because Python's attack looked very painful.

Paul sat up, spat and wiped his mouth. He got up and stared angrily at Python. Paul charged at him and kicked him, but Python blocked. Paul gave Python a powerful punch and Python wasn't able to block that. Paul then gave Python a powerful uppercut, flinging Python high in the air. Python landed on the ground hard, but he did a kick up. They continued fighting.

Paul did his **hammer of the gods** move on Python. Python fell to his knees in pain. Paul then punched Python's face. He was about to punch him again but Python grabbed his fist and twisted his wrist. Paul screamed in pain and Python got up and did his **spinning flare kick**. Paul fell to the ground and quickly did a kick up. Python charged at Paul with a punch, but Paul blocked the attack and did his powerful **shoulder tackle** move, which send Python falling to the ground in pain. Paul then did his **double hop kick** on Python which sent him falling to the ground. Paul and Python kept fighting. They were both amazing fighters so the fight was very competitive and intense. They fought for a long time, punching, kicking and doing slams on each other. Paul wanted to knock out Python so he could win the match. Paul was about to do his powerful **burning fist** , which would knock Python out cold. Python blocked the powerful attack and then he did his **heat seeker** move on Paul. Python then did his powerful **double chamber punch** , which sent Paul flying many feet away. Paul landed on the ground hard and he was completely knocked out. It was a very tough fight, but Python had won.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the mysterious Python wins the match!" said the commentator.

The crowd cheered. Paul groaned as he was carried off in a stretcher.

"That was an amazing match by these two very tough fighters!" said the commentator. "And don't worry Paul fans…although Paul lost this fight, he's still eligible to qualify for the next round! As long as Paul doesn't lose his next fight, he'll go to the next round!"

Python stood confidently as the crowd continued to cheer. Python was staring and looking around the crowd for a certain someone. He scanned the crowd until he saw…her.

"My Xiaoyu…" Jin thought to himself as he stared at his wife in the VIP area.

Xiaoyu noticed Python staring at her. She stared at him as well. They looked into each other's eyes.

"His eyes…his eyes look exactly like Jin's. And the way he's looking at me…only Jin looked at me like that…" Xiaoyu thought to herself. "No. No, that can't be Jin…he's dead."

They continued to stare into each other's eyes.

"Why can't I look away from him? Why is he staring at me?" Xiaoyu thought to herself.

"Xiaoyu…" said Miharu, who put her hand on her shoulder.

Xiaoyu was so startled that she gasped. She was so lost in Python's eyes that she spaced out. When Miharu called her and put her hand on her shoulder, Xiaoyu snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" said Xiaoyu.

"You okay?"

"Um…yeah." said Xiaoyu. She looked and saw Python, who began walking out of the battle arena. Xiaoyu quickly stood up.

"Where are you going?" Asuka asked.

Xiaoyu didn't answer and she ran up to one of the security officers.

"Kazama San!" said the security officer, greeting her.

"I'd like to speak to Python." said Xiaoyu. "Please tell security to escort him to the VIP suite so we can talk."

"Yes Kazama San!" said the security officer, getting out his walkie talkie.

Downstairs, Python was walking through the exit tunnel. Just then, two security officers came up to him.

"Excuse me Mr. Python." said one of the security officers. "Kazama San, the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu would like to see you. We'll escort you to the VIP suite to meet her."

Python smiled, but his bandanna hid his smile. He wanted to see Xiaoyu…he wanted to remove his disguise and reveal himself to her. He really wanted to talk to her…kiss her…hold her in his arms…but right now was not the time.

"I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to decline." said Python, smirking.

"What?! Kazama San said she wants to see you…now!" said the other security officer. "How dare you ignore her? Don't you have any respect?"

"Tell her I'll take a rain check." said Jin, smirking.

"What? Wait!" said the security officer.

Python activated his cloaking device on his tactical vest and turned invisible. The security officers were shocked that he just disappeared. They were looking around, wondering where he went to.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" said the security officer.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu was in the VIP suite, nervously pacing up and down. Her heart was beating so fast. She was going to talk to Python and find out if he really was Jin. She hoped that he was Jin. If he wasn't...she would be devastated, but at least she could have closure. This whole 'is Jin alive or not?' was driving her fucking insane.

The door opened and Xiaoyu looked up in anticipation. She only saw the security officer, but she didn't see Python. She looked at the security officer with confusion.

"Where's Python?" asked Xiaoyu.

"I'm sorry Kazama San, but he wouldn't oblige." said the security officer. "The security guys tried to convince him, but they said he turned invisible and ran off."

Xiaoyu sighed in frustration.

"Damn it." she said.

 **Later that night…**

 **11:15pm**

Xiaoyu was sitting down in her bed, reading a fashion magazine. She was wearing a sleeveless, silk pajama top and silk pajama shorts. Xiaoyu yawned. She was absolutely exhausted after a very long day. She was so stressed out about the constant talk about Jin. Not only that...some guy called Python debuted in Tekken 10 and he reminded her of Jin. His fighting moves, the way he walked, his stature and those eyes…those beautiful brown eyes of his. Python resembled Jin.

Xiaoyu wanted to confirm if Python was indeed Jin, but Python refused to meet up with her. Xiaoyu was so pissed off with Python. She could have had some closure today. Xiaoyu had to find this Python guy and talk to him face to face. She had to know if Python was Jin or not.

Xiaoyu got up from her bed and put down the magazine on her bedside table. Xiaoyu went to the bathroom. Afterwards, she walked to Chun Jin's room to check up on her. She quietly opened the door. She saw Chun Jin fast asleep and hugging her teddy bear. Xiaoyu quietly walked up to Chun Jin's bed. She smiled at her beautiful daughter. She leaned down and kissed Chun Jin's forehead. Xiaoyu tiptoed out of Chun Jin's room. She looked lovingly at her daughter and then quietly closed the door.

Xiaoyu went back to her room. She was about to lie down and sleep, however, she sensed something. Something felt different…she felt a…presence in her room. Xiaoyu then noticed that one of the bedroom windows was open. Xiaoyu panted anxiously as she cautiously walked towards the window. She hoped that the wind had blown the window open. However, if someone had opened the window and came inside…she was prepared to fight. She was prepared to defend Chun Jin.

Xiaoyu panted as she looked out of the window. She looked below and above the window…she looked at the ground below. She didn't see anyone or anything. Xiaoyu closed the window. She turned around and gasped when she saw Python standing by the door. She was so scared and shocked that she put her hand on her chest. Python closed the door and crossed his arms. He stared at Xiaoyu. He was smirking under his bandanna.

"Good evening Kazama San." he said.

Xiaoyu was panting and her hand was still on her chest.

"Sorry Kazama San, I didn't mean to scare you." said Python.

Xiaoyu removed her hand from her chest. She went from shock to anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Xiaoyu yelled. "How dare you have the audacity to break into my home!"

"I didn't break into your home Kazama San." said Python smirking.

"Really?! This isn't breaking and entering in your mind?" Xiaoyu yelled angrily.

"I mean no harm Kazama San. I just came to talk."

"Well I asked you to see me earlier today so that we could talk. You didn't want to. Now you're coming to my home at this time of the night to talk to me? Are you crazy?!"

"It wasn't the right time and place for us to talk."

"Look Python or Rattlesnake or whatever the hell your name is…I had a very long day. I'm really exhausted and I want to get some sleep. If you want to talk, we'll talk in my office tomorrow."

"Kazama San…" said Python, going up to her, "…we really need to talk…now."

"And I said no! We'll talk in my office tomorrow. Now get the hell out of here before I kick you out!"

"Kazama San…"

Xiaoyu did her **backflip** move on Python. Python was caught completely off guard and he was flung high in the air. He landed hard on the floor. Xiaoyu stood in a fighting stance.

"I told you…get out!" she said, giving him an angry glare.

Python chuckled as he sat up and wiped his mouth.

"You think this is funny?" she asked, getting even more pissed off.

"She's even feistier than ever." Python thought to himself.

Python stood up.

"So beautiful and feisty." he said, smirking at her.

Xiaoyu was getting really irritated. She charged at him with her **Bayonet Thruster** move, but Python blocked her attack. Xiaoyu was kicking and punching, and Python kept dodging and blocking. Although she was fighting him, Python refused to hit her. He was just blocking her attacks. Xiaoyu did her powerful **cloud kick** , but Python grabbed her leg. She quickly released her leg and did her **storming flower** move. Python wasn't able to block, and the attack forcefully pushed him away. Jin landed hard against the wall. Python groaned in pain and slowly got up. Xiaoyu came up to him and tried to punch him, but he held her fist. Before she could do another attack, Python quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He held her tightly. Their bodies were pressed against each other. Xiaoyu was angry, struggling to release herself.

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Not until you calm down and listen to me." he said.

"Ugh! Screw you!" said Xiaoyu, still trying to release herself. She head butted him and kneed him in the nuts. Python groaned in pain and released her. He fell to his knees. Xiaoyu stood in a fighting stance, ready to beat him some more. Python looked at her and chuckled.

"I'm guessing you're not gonna listen huh?" he said.

"And I'm guessing I'm gonna have to beat you until you leave!"

Python smiled.

"I'm not leaving." he said. "I'm not going anywhere ever again…my Xiaoyu."

Xiaoyu's eyes went wide in shock as she stared at Python. She lowered her fists.

"W-what…what did you just call me?" she said, her voice breaking.

Python slowly stood up.

"My Xiaoyu." he said, gently.

Xiaoyu got out of her fighting stance and stood normally. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Jin was the only person who called me that." she said as a tear fell down her eye. "A-are...are you…can this be true? Are you Jin?"

Python went up to her. He gently put his hand on her cheek. He wiped away her tear with his thumb. He used his other hand to remove his bandanna. Xiaoyu stared in shock and happiness at Jin. She was so happy and shocked that she couldn't speak.

"My Xiaoyu…my love…I'm here." he said, smiling at her.

"Jin…" she said, breathlessly. Just then, Xiaoyu fainted. She was about to fall to the floor, but Jin caught her in his arms.

"Xiaoyu!" Jin exclaimed.

 **OH SHIT Y'ALL! What a chapter! Python...I mean Jin and Xiaoyu are FINALLY reunited! YAY! :) I'm sure y'all were reading and wondering; "when the hell will these two reunite?!" Well readers, your patience has paid off because after reading five chapters, Jin and Xiaoyu have reunited! YAY! What's gonna happen next? Well y'all gotta keep reading to find out don't ya? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NAMCO, TEKKEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS YO!**

 **Chapter Six**

Xiaoyu slowly fluttered her eyes open. She saw that she was lying down in bed. She also saw Kiyoshi sitting on a chair by the bed.

"Hello Kazama San." said Kiyoshi with a friendly smile on his face.

Xiaoyu groaned from grogginess as she sat up in bed.

"Kiyoshi…" said Xiaoyu, "…Kiyoshi I had the weirdest dream…I dreamt that Jin was alive and he was here. It felt so real. "

Kiyoshi chuckled.

"Dreams do come true Kazama San." said Kiyoshi, smiling.

Kiyoshi smiled and pointed behind Xiaoyu. She raised her eyebrow in confusion and looked behind her. Sitting next to her in bed was none other than Jin. Jin smiled at her. Xiaoyu gasped and put her hands over her mouth. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Jin…" she said. She slowly stretched out her hands towards him. She gently held his face and gently stroked his cheeks with her fingers. Jin gently placed his hand over her hand. Jin had tears in his eyes…he was so happy to be with her again. Xiaoyu cried tears of joy as she caressed his face. She was touching him...he was touching her…they were looking into each other's eyes…this was real. For the past four years, Xiaoyu wished everyday that Jin was alive. Her wish had come true. Her husband…the father of her child…her soul mate…the love of her life…was alive.

"Jin…Jin!" she said, crying tears of joy and hugging him. "You're alive! I can't believe you're alive! I'm so happy! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too my love." said Jin, hugging her back.

They released their hug and kissed each other deeply. After kissing for many seconds, they rested their foreheads together and closed their eyes. Jin and Xiaoyu Kazama were beyond happy to be together again.

Kiyoshi was so happy for them. He was so happy that he had tears in his eyes as well.

"I'll leave you two alone." said Kiyoshi, smiling at them.

Jin and Xiaoyu smiled and nodded at Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi walked to the door and opened it.

"Kazama San…" said Kiyoshi, "…I'm so happy you're alive! Great to have you back Kazama San!"

"Thank you so much Kiyoshi." said Jin, smiling. "It's great to be back home."

Kiyoshi smiled and closed the door.

Xiaoyu and Jin caressed their faces and smiled at each other.

"Oh Jin…" she said as tears fell down her face, "…if this is a dream…I don't want to ever wake up from it."

Jin chuckled.

"I don't blame you for thinking it's all a dream." said Jin, smiling. "That's why after you fainted, I called Kiyoshi. I wanted you to see Kiyoshi and myself when you woke up. That way, you wouldn't think you were dreaming."

"I'm sure Kiyoshi fainted when he saw you, huh?" Xiaoyu asked, chuckling.

"He was so shocked that he almost did! He was freaking out and hugging me. I'm pretty sure he broke my ribs from hugging me so tightly." said Jin, chuckling.

Xiaoyu laughed.

"I've missed that beautiful laugh of yours." said Jin, caressing her cheeks. "And I've missed your gorgeous smile…and those beautiful eyes and your lips…"

He passionately kissed her.

"I've missed everything about you my love." he said.

"I've missed everything about you too." said Xiaoyu, kissing him passionately.

They released their kiss. Xiaoyu sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jin wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What happened Jin? I thought you died after fighting azazel. I flew to Egypt…I went to the place you fought…I saw all the rubble." she said, tears falling down her face. "I was looking for you…I tried to find you. But Eddy told me that you died and you were buried under the rubble. How did you come back to life? Or did you actually survive?"

"No my love…I definitely didn't survive. I died after fighting azazel."

"Then how…?"

"You know Raven right?"

"Um…yeah…that quiet, mysterious ninja. Why?"

"You should be thanking him that I'm alive." said Jin, smiling. "Raven's agency found me among the rubble. They took me to their medical facility and their medical experts brought me back to life."

"That's…that's incredible!" said Xiaoyu, astonished.

"It took a year for them to bring me back to life. Even though I was alive, I was unconscious for three years because my body was healing."

Tears started to form in Jin's eyes. He sniffled.

"I was gone for four years. I'm so sorry Xiaoyu. I'm so sorry I was away from you for so long. Please forgive me my love."

"Jin…" she said. She held his face and wiped away the tear rolling down his face "…It wasn't your fault my love. You have nothing to apologize for. Don't blame yourself. I don't care if it took 4, 10 or 20 years for you to come home. The most important thing is that you're alive. You're alive and we're together again. That's all that matters Jin."

Jin sighed.

"Thank you my love." he said.

"You're welcome my love."

They rested their foreheads together. Just then, Jin raised his head up.

"Chun Jin!" he exclaimed. "Where's our daughter?"

Xiaoyu smiled.

"I was going to tell you about her to surprise you." she said, smiling. "How did you know about Chun Jin? You didn't know I was pregnant."

"Raven let me know." said Jin, smiling. "Can I see her?"

"Of course." said Xiaoyu.

Jin and Xiaoyu went to Chun Jin's room. Xiaoyu quietly opened the door and they stepped inside. Jin stood, completely frozen as he looked at his daughter. Ever since he found out about Chun Jin, he had been looking forward to seeing his daughter. Ever since he woke up…he was counting down the days to see Xiaoyu and Chun Jin. And now, seeing his daughter…his beautiful, precious little daughter…it felt so surreal. Jin was so overwhelmed with happiness that tears began to form in his eyes. Xiaoyu noticed that Jin was overwhelmed with emotion. She gently held his hand.

"Come on." she said, smiling at him.

Jin sniffled and Xiaoyu led him towards Chun Jin's bed. Chun Jin was still fast asleep. Jin knelt down by the bed and looked lovingly at his daughter. She was so adorable and she had cute, chubby cheeks. He gently stroked her hair. A few tears fell down Jin's face.

"My beautiful little one." said Jin, smiling at Chun Jin.

Jin turned to Xiaoyu. She had tears in her eyes and she was smiling.

"She's absolutely perfect Xiaoyu." said Jin, smiling.

"Yeah. She is." said Xiaoyu.

Jin felt unconditional love for Chun Jin. He always heard people say that when you become a parent...you love your child more than anyone and anything. It was so true. Jin had an enormous, infinite amount of love for Chun Jin. His daughter was the important person in the world. He loved Chun Jin more than life itself and he would do anything to protect his daughter.

As he lovingly stared at Chun Jin, he swore that he was going to be the best dad. He swore he would do everything to make Chun Jin happy. He swore that he would love her unconditionally and always be there for her. Jin's dad was never there for him, but Jun was. Jin was going to be an amazing parent to Chun Jin, just like Jun was an amazing parent. If anyone dared to try and hurt Chun Jin…Jin would kill that person with his bare hands.

Jin continued to stare lovingly at Chun Jin, stroking her hair. Just then, he noticed something on her arm. He looked sadly at the small tattoo on Chun Jin's arm. He gently put his hand on the tattoo. He sighed sadly and looked at Xiaoyu.

"She inherited the devil gene." he said, sadly.

Xiaoyu sighed. She knelt down next to Jin and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Yeah." she said.

"Damn it." said Jin sadly. He bowed his head. "Damn it! I did this to her…I gave her this cursed blood. It's my fault. I'm supposed to protect her and I've already failed her by passing this curse on to her."

"Jin…"

"Now she's going to deal with this devil gene. She's going to suffer because of this devil gene. It's not fair." said Jin.

"Jin…"

"I don't understand…destroying azazel should have eliminated the devil gene. Then again, she was conceived before I killed azazel. The devil gene wasn't eliminated before she was conceived. Damn it…"

"Jin!"

Jin looked at Xiaoyu. He had tears in his eyes. Xiaoyu gently put her hand on his cheek.

"Stop freaking out. Chun Jin is perfect just the way she is. Devil gene or not…she's our beautiful, amazing daughter." said Xiaoyu. "It's not going to be easy for her sometimes, but we'll help her. We're her parents and we'll always be there for her. We're going to love her and support her. Even when times are tough for her because of the devil gene...we'll be there for her. No matter what, she'll always feel loved and accepted. She'll be okay Jin. She's strong…just like her parents."

Jin sighed. Xiaoyu was right.

"She is perfect. Devil gene or not." said Jin, smiling.

"That's right." said Xiaoyu, smiling. "Come on, let's go before we wake her up."

Jin gently kissed Chun Jin on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams little one." he said, smiling at his daughter.

Jin and Xiaoyu stood up and walked out of the room. They went to their bedroom and Xiaoyu closed the door. Jin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his body. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jin sighed.

"This is the best and happiest day of my life Xiaoyu. I'm reunited with you…I've met my daughter…we're going to be a family. You, me and Chun Jin…we'll always be a family. I swear I'll always be there for you and her. I've been away for four years and I swear I will never leave you guys ever again."

"You swear?"

"I swear…" said Jin, kissing her on the lips, "…I swear…"

Xiaoyu sighed and moaned as they kissed. They continued to kiss passionately and then their kiss became deeper…rougher. They moaned as their lips and tongues touched. My goodness how they missed the taste of each other. Jin held her face as they continued to kiss. Jin then quickly took off her top and Xiaoyu hurriedly began to undress him. She took off his tactical vest and tossed it to the floor. She quickly took off his shirt. Jin bent down and quickly took off his shoes and socks. They kept kissing and Xiaoyu jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed deeply as Jin carried her to the bed and laid her down. He kissed her lips, her neck and her breasts, and Xiaoyu moaned as Jin sucked her breasts. Jin took off her pajama shorts and Xiaoyu hurriedly took off his pants and his boxers. They looked lustfully each other's naked bodies. It had been four years since Xiaoyu and Jin had seen each other naked, but their beautiful bodies were still the same. Xiaoyu's body was still slim and petite and Jin's body was still toned and muscular. Facially, they both looked exactly the same as well. They were both very attractive people. Xiaoyu gently ran her fingers on Jin's broad chest and abs. She pulled him to her and they continued kissing. They kissed and caressed each other, moaning and enjoying each other's touches. Xiaoyu clawed Jin's back with her hands as he thrust into her. They felt electricity all over their bodies as they made love.

 **Hours later…**

Xiaoyu was on top of Jin, riding him. Jin caressed her breasts, her back and her butt as she was riding him.

"Xiaoyu, my love…I'm not complaining at all…but we've done it three times tonight." said Jin, smiling at her, "…I don't want to wear you out my love. Do you still have energy?"

Xiaoyu smirked at him.

"We haven't made love in four years…" she said, breathlessly. "…I have all the energy in the world. In fact…"

She kissed him and bit his bottom lip. Jin moaned.

"...I'm just getting started baby." She said, smirking.

She trailed kisses from his lips, to his chest to his abs and then she kissed his dick. She went down on him and Jin moaned, enjoying the pleasure she was giving him.

"Xiaoyu…" he said breathlessly, tilting his head back in ecstasy.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NAMCO, TEKKEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **The next morning…**

Xiaoyu and Jin made love six times last night. Jin and Xiaoyu were lying naked in bed, fast asleep. The sheets barely covered their naked bodies. They held each other, both exceptionally happy and satisfied with their love making. Jin was so happy to hold his wife in his arms. Xiaoyu enjoyed being held in Jin's strong arms. Jin started to wake up. Xiaoyu felt Jin stirring and she started waking up. She yawned.

"Good morning." she said.

"Good morning my love." said Jin, smiling.

They passionately kissed and continued to hold each other. They cuddled.

"I have to say…that was the best night's sleep I've had in four years." said Jin.

Xiaoyu chuckled.

"Same here." said Xiaoyu, laughing. "I don't think we got any sleep though."

Jin laughed.

Xiaoyu and Jin were up all night doing it and they only managed to get two hours of sleep.

"I think we got some sleep." said Jin, chuckling.

"Barely. Not that I'm complaining." she said, smiling.

Jin chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Xiaoyu suddenly sat up.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Jin asked, teasingly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her. Xiaoyu chuckled.

"On weekdays, Chun Jin wakes me up so we can get ready for kindergarten. It's almost time before she'll come running in here. I don't want her to get here and see her mommy and a guy naked in bed."

Xiaoyu got up and put on her silk robe.

"I'm going to call Chun Jin's teacher and tell her that she's taking the day off." said Xiaoyu, tying her robe with the silk belt. "I'm going to take a day off too. Chun Jin will meet you and we'll all hang out today."

"I can't wait to spend time with her." said Jin, smiling.

Xiaoyu went up to Jin and smiled.

"Now you're back…you have your whole life to spend time with her." said Xiaoyu.

Jin smiled and they pecked each other on the lips.

"I'll be back soon." said Xiaoyu, walking towards the door. She opened the door, stepped out and closed the door. Jin sighed contentedly and smiled.

Xiaoyu went to Chun Jin's room. She sat on her bed and gently shook Chun Jin's shoulders.

"Chun Jin…wake up pumpkin." said Xiaoyu.

Chun Jin woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning mommy!" said Chun Jin, giving her a huge hug.

"Good morning honey!" said Xiaoyu, hugging her back.

They released their hug and Chun Jin jumped out of bed.

"It's time for school!" said Chun Jin happily.

"Actually pumpkin, you're not going to school today."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to stay home and relax." said Xiaoyu, smiling. "I'm not going to work today either. Me and you are going to stay home and have fun together! That sound good?"

"Yay!" said Chun Jin, giving her mommy a hug. Xiaoyu chuckled and hugged her back.

"Come on…" said Xiaoyu, holding her daughter's hand, "…let's go downstairs. Kiyoshi will make you breakfast and you can watch cartoons."

"Okay!" said Chun Jin happily.

Xiaoyu and Chun Jin went downstairs. Jin heard Xiaoyu and Chun Jin talking. His heart melted when he heard Chun Jin's adorable voice. After thirty minutes, Xiaoyu went upstairs to her and Jin's bedroom. She opened the door and saw Jin. He stood with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I was just about to take a shower." he said, smiling at her. "Wanna join me?"

Xiaoyu closed the door and went up to Jin. She smirked at him and untied her robe. She removed her robe and it fell to the floor. She smirked as she stood naked in front of her husband.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." said Jin, smiling.

Xiaoyu chuckled and they kissed passionately. Xiaoyu removed his towel and it fell to the floor. They kept kissing on their way to the shower.

After having sex in the shower and showering, Xiaoyu and Jin came out of the bathroom. Xiaoyu had a pack of new toothbrushes, so she gave Jin a toothbrush to use. They brushed their teeth and did the usual everyday grooming…using deodorant, moisturizing, hair combing and so on. Xiaoyu changed into black designer sweatpants with a yellow designer tank top. She styled her hair into a high ponytail. She called Miharu to tell her that she was taking the day off.

"Don't worry Miharu I'm fine." said Xiaoyu on her cellphone. "Everything's fine. I just have some important errands to run. If something comes up at work that needs my attention, let me know, okay?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not gonna bother you with any office shit on your day off." said Miharu on the other line. "Don't worry about work…I'll take care of things here. Relax and enjoy your day off!"

Xiaoyu chuckled.

"Thanks Miharu. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye!"

Xiaoyu hung up.

"Jin!" she said, calling him.

"In here!" he said.

Xiaoyu walked into their huge closet. Jin's towel was wrapped around his waist. He was standing and staring at his clothes. Some of his clothes were hanging, some were neatly folded. His shoes, watches, hats, scarves and other accessories were neatly arranged. Jin continued to stare at his clothes. He had tears in his eyes. Xiaoyu went up to him. She gently put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jin…" she said, looking worried, "…what's wrong?"

Jin turned to her.

"My clothes…my shoes…you didn't get rid of them?" he asked.

Xiaoyu shook her head and sighed.

"A year after you died, I decided that I would finally get rid of your clothes. I wanted to give your clothes away…but I…I just couldn't bring myself to do it." she said. "It was just too painful. I mean, these aren't just clothes…they're your clothes. They reminded me of you. So…I kept them…all of them."

Xiaoyu sniffled as tears began to form in her eyes. Jin gave her a huge hug and she hugged him back.

"You've suffered so much grief these past four years." he said, hugging her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"It's okay." she said. "We're back in each other's arms now. That's all that matters."

Jin sighed and they continued to embrace each other.

 **Later on...**

Jin changed into a pair of jeans and a short sleeved, maroon polo shirt. He stepped out of the closet and smiled at Xiaoyu, who was sitting on the bed. She smiled back at him.

"How do I look?" he asked.

Xiaoyu chuckled and went up to him. She placed her hands on his strong chest and kissed his lips.

"You look very handsome…as always." She said.

"Thanks my love."

"You ready to talk to your daughter?" Xiaoyu asked, smiling.

Jin took a deep breath.

"Yeah." He said, smiling.

He was so excited to see Chun Jin, but he was also very anxious. He was nervous about how she would react meeting him. Would she be happy to see her dad? Would she be angry that it took all these years for her dad to show up? Granted, it wasn't Jin's fault but still…he still felt guilty that he was away from Xiaoyu and Chun Jin for four years.

Xiaoyu gently grabbed Jin's hand and they went downstairs. They went to the living room where they saw Chun Jin, happily jumping up and down the couch. Kiyoshi was sitting next to her. A children's cartoon was playing on the huge, flat screen TV. Chun Jin was jumping and singing along to the cartoon.

"Happy the Lion goes roar roar roar!" sang Chun Jin.

"Chun Jin! Sit down and finish eat your cereal." said Kiyoshi.

"But I wanna play!" she said, still jumping.

"Finish your cereal like a good girl and then we'll play, okay?" said Kiyoshi, smiling.

"Okay Kiyoshi San!" said Chun Jin, who stopped jumping. She got off the couch and picked up her bowl of cereal on the coffee table. She sat down on the couch and ate her cereal.

Xiaoyu went up to them.

"Hi mommy!" said Chun Jin.

"Hi pumpkin!" she said, smiling. Xiaoyu gently took away the bowl of cereal from Chun Jin's hands. She put the bowl on the coffee table and gently held Chun Jin's hand.

"Come here honey." said Xiaoyu.

Chun Jin got up from the couch and stood up, holding her mommy's hand.

"Yes mommy?"

"Pumpkin…there's someone I'd like you to meet."

"Who?" she said, smiling.

"Jin, you can come out now!" said Xiaoyu.

Jin was in hallway and he stepped into the living room. Jin slowly walked up to Chun Jin, smiling at her. He went up to her. Chun Jin stared at him.

"Chun Jin…this is your daddy." said Xiaoyu gently.

"Hi Chun Jin." said Jin, smiling.

Chun Jin kept staring. The little girl was very confused. She recognized her daddy from all the pictures her mommy showed her. However, she thought that her daddy was dead. Chun Jin was a bit scared of her daddy because she thought that he was a ghost. She released Xiaoyu's hand and hugged her tightly while staring fearfully at Jin.

"I thought daddy was in heaven. Is he a ghost?" Chun Jin asked.

Xiaoyu knelt down in front of Chun Jin so she could be face level with her. She put her hands on her shoulders and smiled at her. She understood why Chun Jin was scared and confused.

"Aw pumpkin…your daddy isn't a ghost. He was in heaven, but now he's back on earth! Me and you always wished that daddy would come back to us, right?"

"Yeah." said Chun Jin.

"Well our wishes came true!" said Xiaoyu, smiling. "We wished for daddy to be alive and our wishes came true pumpkin!"

"Our wishes came true?" said Chun Jin, happily.

"Yeah! Your daddy is alive just like we always wished! He's not a ghost pumpkin…he's alive!"

Chun Jin looked at Jin and smiled at him. She released herself from Xiaoyu and ran up to Jin.

"Daddy! Daddy you're alive!" she said happily, giving him a huge hug.

Jin hugged her back and carried her. He was smiling as he and Chun Jin hugged each other tightly. Jin had tears in his eyes. He was so unbelievably happy. He was hugging Chun Jin and he didn't want to let go.

Chun Jin released their hug and smiled at him.

"You're not in heaven daddy! You're here!"

"Yes my little one, I'm here." said Jin, smiling. "And I'm never, ever leaving you and Mommy ever again."

"Why are you crying daddy?" she asked, when she saw tears in Jin's eyes.

Jin chuckled.

"Because daddy is really happy to see you, little one."

"I love you daddy!" she said, hugging him tightly.

"I love you too Chun Jin…more than anyone or anything." He said, hugging her back.

Xiaoyu was crying tears of joy as she watched father and daughter together. Kiyoshi had tears in his eyes. After everything that Xiaoyu and Jin had been through…it made Kiyoshi so happy to see the family reunited.

Later, Xiaoyu took Chun Jin upstairs to give her a bath and brush her teeth. Xiaoyu then helped Chun Jin dress up. Chun Jin wore a pink shirt with a cartoon character design. She also wore blue jeans and pink sneakers. Chun Jin's hair was in pigtails.

Chun Jin, Xiaoyu and Jin went to the backyard to hang out. The three of them were playing, running around and having so much fun! Jin was playfully spinning Chun Jin around and she was laughing, enjoying herself. They played tag and sometimes Chun Jin rode around on her tricycle. Jin and Xiaoyu held each end of a skipping rope for Chun Jin to skip in the middle. Jin also hugged Xiaoyu and spun her around happily. Xiaoyu laughed as Jin spun her around. They played until it was time for lunch. After they were done eating a delicious lunch, they went outside and continued playing. Later on they came into the house, playing and watching cartoons.

Jin and Chun Jin were getting along perfectly. Chun Jin loved her daddy so much and she loved talking to him. She was a chatterbox, talking to Jin about how much she loved school and her friends and her teacher. She talked to him about her favorite cartoons and toys and how she wanted a pony. Jin loved talking to Chun Jin as well and he was really enjoying hanging out with his daughter.

Xiaoyu took so many pictures of herself, Jin and Chun Jin as they played. She didn't post the pictures on social media. These pictures were private and for the family. She didn't want to tell anyone that Jin was alive. She didn't even tell her family and Miharu. Jin would tell the world that he was alive when he was ready and she respected that.

After a fun day, Xiaoyu and Jin got Chun Jin ready for bed. Chun Jin didn't want to sleep…she wanted to keep hanging out with her parents. Jin and Xiaoyu were in their daughter's bedroom. They sat on her bed and Chun Jin sat in between them. They read Chun Jin a bedtime story and tucked her in.

"I don't wanna go to sleep!" said Chun Jin. "I wanna play with you and daddy!"

Jin and Xiaoyu chuckled.

"It's your bedtime Chun Jin, so you have to go to sleep." said Jin, smiling. "Don't worry little one, we'll play tomorrow, okay?"

"Yay!" said Chun Jin.

Jin chuckled and hugged her.

"Goodnight little one." He said.

"Goodnight daddy."

Jin kissed her on the cheek and they released their hug. Chun Jin stretched out her arms towards Xiaoyu. Her mommy smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Goodnight pumpkin." She said, smiling.

"Goodnight mommy!"

Xiaoyu kissed her on the forehead and she and Jin stood up. They put off the light, but Chun Jin's night light illuminated the room. They closed the door and walked away. It was 7:30pm. It wasn't late, so Jin decided to train and spar. He had a match tomorrow at 1pm. Jin still had many hours left in the day to train. While Jin went to the garden in the backyard to train, Xiaoyu went to the study. She decided to do some office paperwork before going to bed.

 **Later that night…**

 **11pm**

Jin had trained for three hours. When he was done training, he took a shower and changed into just a pair of flannel pajama pants. Xiaoyu was done with her office work. Jin and Xiaoyu were cuddling in bed, their arms wrapped around each other. Xiaoyu rested her head on Jin's chest.

"So, how was your training?" she asked.

"It was great." said Jin, gently stroking her hair. "I'm definitely ready for the match tomorrow."

"You're gonna kick Kunimitsu's ass tomorrow!" said Xiaoyu.

"Thanks for the encouragement my love." said Jin, kissing her on the forehead.

"You're welcome!"

Xiaoyu sighed contentedly.

"You know…ever since you came back…I keep thinking if this is a dream. And today, when we were all together as a family, hanging out and having fun...I kept wondering If I was dreaming." she said. "If this is all a dream…it's the best dream I've ever had. If this is a dream…I never wanna wake up from it."

Jin lifted her chin and kissed her gently. He released the kiss and smiled at her.

"Trust me, this isn't a dream. This is real. The heavens have given us good fortune…given our family a chance to be together." said Jin.

"Yeah, you're right." said Xiaoyu. "Our family will always be together. Nothing is ever gonna to tear this family apart."

Jin sighed and sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked, looking concerned.

"Xiaoyu…" Jin sighed, "…there's something I haven't told you."

Xiaoyu slowly sat up. She felt anxiety…she was so nervous and worried about what Jin was about to reveal to her. She took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Okay." She said, trying to be calm.

Jin sighed.

"I didn't just participate in Tekken 10 to reunite with you and Chun Jin. Raven's agency…my agency…they want me to take down G-Corporation."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it? G-Corp is an evil organization. That company deserves to be taken down. Besides, you and Raven always stop G-Corp's evil schemes. You and Raven have rescued and saved so many people from G-Corp's devious plans. For the sake of innocent people all over the world…G- Corporation needs to be destroyed."

"I'm not just required to take down G-Corp. My agency also assigned me to kill Kazuya."

Xiaoyu had a look of shock on her face. She sighed.

"Jin…I thought you decided after Tekken 4 that you wouldn't kill Kazuya and Heihachi. You said an image of Jun prevented you from killing them. I thought you decided to be the bigger person and not bother yourself with Kazuya and Heihachi. I thought you made peace with that."

"What can I do Xiaoyu? I owe my agency. If not for them, I'd still be dead under that rubble. I'm the only one who can get close to Kazuya. I have direct access to him…"

Xiaoyu sighed and started getting off the bed.

"Besides, Kazuya is a piece of shit anyway. The world would be a better place without him. Like you said…for the sake of innocent people, G-Corp must be destroyed and that includes Kazuya."

"You know what I meant! Don't twist my words Jin!" she said, raising her voice. "I meant destroy the company… I didn't mean that you should kill Kazuya or anyone who works at G-Corp!"

She was standing with her arms crossed. She stared angrily at Jin.

"Just because that agency brought you back to life doesn't mean you should murder for them." She said.

Jin sighed and stood up. He faced her.

"Xiaoyu…they have the cure for the devil gene."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, they have the cure. But they will give me the cure after I complete my mission…to assassinate Kazuya."

Xiaoyu sighed.

"Jin…I understand why you did all those horrible things in the past. But now…now you're back and you have a chance to start fresh. You have a chance to redeem yourself to the world. You've been helping people, rescuing people from danger…saving the world. You need to stay on the road to redemption. Killing Kazuya, having blood on your hands will steer you off that road."

"Xiaoyu…if I don't do this, I don't get the cure. I'll continue to have this cursed blood running through my fucking veins!" said Jin, raising his voice. "What the hell do you want me to do Xiaoyu? I need to get rid of this devil gene! I don't have a fucking choice!"

"So is this how you're gonna keep living your life? What if this cure doesn't work Jin?"

"It will work!"

"Well what if it doesn't?" she yelled. "What if it doesn't huh? You're going to keep doing bad things to get rid of the devil gene? You're going to keep hurting yourself and the people you love in order to eliminate the devil gene?"

"You don't know what it's like!" Jin yelled. "You have no fucking idea what it's like having this cursed blood Xiaoyu! You have no idea what it's like to have something evil within you! So yeah, I'm not happy with the horrible things I have to do. But I am that desperate to get rid of this devil gene. If you were in my shoes, even you would resort to doing horrible things. So stop judging me!"

Xiaoyu sighed.

"You're right…I'm not in your shoes. I don't know what it's like to live with the devil gene." said Xiaoyu, gently. "I wasn't judging you and I'm sorry if I came across as judgmental."

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know that even though you hate Kazuya…you don't want to kill him. You feel conflicted and that's why you told me about your mission to kill him. Deep down, you felt guilty. Jin, I love you unconditionally. I will always love you, no matter what. You're a grown man and I can't tell you what to do. But as your wife, I'll advise you. And my advise is... I don't want you to do something that you'll regret. I want you to feel redeemed and not live with guilt. Most importantly, you're a father. You should set an example for Chun Jin."

Jin sighed.

"You already did so much bad shit to get rid of the devil gene." She said. "You hated doing all those horrible things. It was eating you up inside. I just don't want you to feel horrible about yourself. I want you to have peace of mind. Whether you decide to kill Kazuya or not…just know that that doesn't change my love for you. My love and respect for you won't change. Whatever you decide to do…I love you. I'll always love you, no matter what."

Jin sighed and hugged her.

"Why does life have to be so fucking complicated?" Jin asked.

"I don't know. But despite how complicated life is…we have each other to get through it." She said, hugging him back.

"Sorry I yelled at you." He said.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you too."

"I love you."

"Same here baby."

They stood and continued to hug each other tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **The next day…**

It was a tough fight between Python and Kunimitsu, but Python emerged victorious.

"Python wins!" the commentator said.

The crowd cheered.

Python stood confidently as the crowd kept cheering. Python looked up to the VIP area and made eye contact with Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu was cheering and clapping for him. Python smiled at her under his bandanna. He winked at Xiaoyu and she winked back. Python then put his hands behind his head. He started to untie his bandanna.

"Hold up…is Python doing what I think he's doing? Ladies and Gentlemen…Python is removing his bandanna!" said the commentator.

The crowd cheered and murmured among themselves.

"The whole world has been eager to see what Python looks like! Is he really Jin Kazama or is he someone else? We're about to find out folks!" said the commentator.

Xiaoyu, Miharu and Julia were sitting down in the VIP area. Miharu and Julia were freaking out.

"Oh shit! He's about to reveal his face!" said Julia.

"Now we can finally find out if he's Jin or not!" said Miharu.

Xiaoyu didn't say anything. She was calm. She wanted to smile, but she resisted smiling. She wanted her friends to be surprised when Python revealed that he was really Jin. If she smiled, then Miharu and Julia would suspect that she knew it was Jin.

"It's the moment of truth Xiaoyu!" said Miharu.

"It sure is." said Xiaoyu.

Miharu put her hand on Xiaoyu's shoulder. She looked at Xiaoyu with concern.

"I really hope that Python is Jin. However if he's not Jin, and if you get upset and depressed…just remember that I'm here for you, okay?"

"I'm here for you too Xiaoyu. All your friends are here for you. We love you." said Julia, looking at Xiaoyu with concern.

Xiaoyu was so grateful to have such caring and amazing friends. She was touched by how much they cared for her and her well-being. However at the same time, Xiaoyu really wanted to burst out laughing. Miharu and Julia had no idea that she had reunited with Jin. It was hilarious how they were so worried about her over nothing. Xiaoyu couldn't wait to see them freak out when Jin revealed himself.

"Thanks guys." said Xiaoyu calmly and hiding her inner happiness.

Xiaoyu, Miharu and Julia looked at Python in the battle arena. Python took of his bandanna. The crowd gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" the commentator exclaimed. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Python is none other than Jin Kazama! All the speculation was true! Jin Kazama's alive!"

The crowd was so loud. People were cheering and some were booing. Some people were cheering 'Kazama's back!' 'Kazama's back!' Jin stood and smiled at Xiaoyu and she smiled back at him.

"I knew it!" said Julia happily. "I knew it was Jin! What did I tell you Xiaoyu!"

"Jin really is alive! I'm so happy for you and Chun Jin!" said Miharu happily.

Xiaoyu didn't say anything and she continued to smile at Jin. Jin then confidently walked out of the battle arena.

Xiaoyu stood up and walked to the hallway. Miharu and Julia got up and followed her.

"Xiaoyu! Jin's back! How are you so quiet and calm right now?" Miharu asked as she walked next to Xiaoyu.

"She's probably in shock." said Julia.

Xiaoyu smiled and kept quiet.

"She doesn't even look like she's in shock." said Miharu. "Hold on a second…"

Miharu went in front of Xiaoyu and blocked her path. Xiaoyu smiled at her. Miharu raised her eyebrow.

"Xiaoyu this isn't like you. You should be freaking out right now and crying tears of joy. You should have even fainted! There's only one explanation why you're so calm…you already met Jin, didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

"I knew it! No wonder you were acting all cool and calm!" said Miharu, smiling. "That's why you took the day off yesterday wasn't it? 'Running errands'...as in spending quality time with Jin, right?"

"You're absolutely right Miharu!" said Xiaoyu. She turned to Julia and smiled at her. "You were right after all Julia."

"I told you so!" said Julia, smiling. "I'm so happy Xiaoyu! You, Jin and Chun Jin are all together as a family!"

Julia gave Xiaoyu a hug and Miharu also hugged Xiaoyu. The three friends stood in a group hug.

"So how did you find out Python was Jin?" Miharu asked as they released their hug.

"And what was your reaction? Tell us everything!" said Julia, excitedly.

"Let's go to the VIP Suite first so we can have privacy. I'll tell you guys everything there." said Xiaoyu.

The three women walked to the VIP suite and closed the door. Xiaoyu told her friends how she reunited with Jin. She told them how Python entered into her bedroom and she was pissed off at him. Python tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen because she was so mad at him. She told them how she fought him, telling him to leave. Python then revealed that he was Jin. She was in such shock that she fainted. When she woke up, she realized that she wasn't dreaming…Jin really was alive. She told them that she took the day off so that Chun Jin could spend time with her daddy.

"Awwwwwww!" said Miharu, after Xiaoyu told them everything.

"You and Jin reuniting is so romantic! And Jin meeting Chun Jin and spending time with her? That's so sweet!" said Julia, taking off her glasses and wiping her tears.

"I'm happy that Jin's alive but…how exactly did that happen? Or did he fake his death?" Miharu asked.

"Jin really did die." said Xiaoyu. "But Raven's agency brought Jin back to life. Jin works with Raven's agency now."

"That's…amazing!" said Julia, happy and astonished. "The advancements that have been made in science and medicine are really remarkable!"

Just then, Miharu's cellphone rang. She looked at the screen and smiled.

"Excuse me guys…Bob's calling me." She said. She answered the phone. "Hi baby! Yup, it's true…Jin's alive! You saw the match on TV right?"

Miharu walked away from her friends to talk to her fiancé. Just then, Xiaoyu's phone started buzzing. Xiaoyu picked up her cellphone. She saw 80 notifications. Xiaoyu saw text messages and missed phone calls from her family and her friends. The text messages kept coming.

"Shit! My phone's blowing up!" said Xiaoyu, browsing her cellphone.

"After Jin revealed himself…I'm not surprised that your phone's blowing up." said Julia.

Julia's phone also started buzzing.

"My phone's going crazy too!" said Julia, chuckling. Her phone started ringing and she saw that King was calling her. She excused herself to talk to her boyfriend.

Later on, Xiaoyu was walking out of the stadium to her Range Rover. She was on her way to pick up Chun Jin. As she stepped out of the stadium, a swarm of reporters surrounded her. They had microphones, notepads and cameras. The reporters went up to her, yelling and asking questions all at once.

"Kazama San!" one reporter yelled.

"Senora Kazama!"

"Mrs. Kazama! Over here!"

"Oh boy." Xiaoyu said to herself.

"Kazama San." said a reporter, putting a microphone close to her, "How are you feeling now that your husband is back?"

"Was Jin Kazama really dead?" asked a reporter.

"Did Jin Kazama fake his death?" asked another reporter. "Did you know that he faked his death or are you shocked like everyone else?"

The reporters kept asking questions and being loud. Xiaoyu was irritated.

"Hey! Hey! Cut it out!" she yelled.

The reporters kept quiet.

"Listen, all I'm gonna say is...my husband is back and I couldn't be happier. Jin, our daughter and myself are all happy to be together. Jin Kazama is alive and he is going to kick serious ass in Tekken 10! Now if you excuse me, I gotta go."

Xiaoyu quickly went to her car and reporters followed her, still asking questions. Xiaoyu ignored them, unlocked her car and went inside. She started the car and drove off.

 **Meanwhile…**

 **G-Corporation**

 **Kazuya Mishima's office**

Kazuya was sitting down in his chair by his desk. He was looking at the view from the huge window in his office. Just then, he heard the sound of high heels approaching his desk.

"Heard the news?" Anna asked, smirking. She sat on his desk and crossed her legs.

Kazuya turned his chair around to face her. He smirked.

"So, the rumors were true after all. My bastard son is back from the dead. I'll be damned."

"You should have participated in Tekken 10." She said. "You would have fought Jin and defeated him!"

"I'm too busy running this company and trying to conquer the world. I'd rather concern myself with world domination than participating in Tekken 10."

"But what about Jin? He beat you in Tekken 4 and 5. And he keeps interfering with G-Corp's plans. Don't you want to destroy Jin and get revenge?"

"Oh don't worry…I have plans for Jin Kazama. Plans I will execute when the time is right." said Kazuya with an evil smirk on his face.

 **Later on…**

Xiaoyu picked Chun Jin up from school and drove home. As Xiaoyu drove up to the front gate of the mansion, she saw lots of reporters outside. The reporters ran up to the Range Rover.

"You've gotta be kidding me." said Xiaoyu.

"Mama, who are these guys?" Chun Jin asked.

"Those are reporters honey. They work in the news."

"Why are they here? They so many." Chun Jin said.

"Don't worry pumpkin, they'll leave soon."

Xiaoyu honked the car horn as she slowly drove up to the gate.

"Get out of the way!" she yelled as she honked.

The gate opened and Xiaoyu drove inside. The gate closed and the reporters were still outside the gate.

Xiaoyu parked the car and stopped the engine. She got out of the car and got Chun Jin out of her car seat. Just as they were about to walk inside, Kiyoshi ran out of the mansion towards them.

"Kazama San! Sorry that all those reporters are here!" he said.

"It's okay Kiyoshi, it's not your fault." said Xiaoyu.

"I went up to the gate and told them to leave but they wouldn't listen." said Kiyoshi.

"Guess we have to do it the hard way." said Xiaoyu. "I'll be right back pumpkin, stay right here with Kiyoshi San."

"Okay mommy." said Chun Jin, who went up to Kiyoshi and held his hand.

Xiaoyu walked up to the gate. The reporters started asking questions.

"Hey! Listen up!" Xiaoyu yelled. "This is my home. This is where my daughter lives. You guys being here and stalking us is a total invasion of privacy! You better leave or I'm calling the cops. If you guys don't cooperate, not only will I have you guys arrested…I'll sue all of you and your news outlets for trespassing and invasion of privacy!"

"Oh shit! I don't wanna get arrested!" said one reporter.

"My news station can't afford a lawsuit! Let's get out of here!" said another reporter.

The reporters quickly ran off.

Xiaoyu smirked, proud of herself. She dusted off her hands.

"And that's how a boss lady takes care of business." She said, walking back to the mansion.

 **Meanwhile…**

Raven was standing on the rooftop of a skyscraper. His arms were crossed and he had a serious look on his face as usual. He was staring at the gorgeous view…the blue sky, the bright sun and the beautiful city of Tokyo.

Just then, the rooftop door opened. Jin walked out of the door and went up to Raven. Raven didn't move from his position. He didn't even turn around.

"Great match today Kazama." said Raven, still crossing his arms and looking at the view. "You've been doing well in Tekken 10 since you entered the tournament."

"Thanks Raven." said Jin.

"You, Xiaoyu and Chun Jin must be so happy that you're all together."

"Yeah, we are." said Jin smiling. "I'm so happy to be with my family."

"And today you showed the whole world that Python is really Jin Kazama." said Raven. "I told you that joining this agency would be a good thing. You've been redeeming yourself and soon your life will completely get back to normal."

"I'm glad I joined the agency." said Jin. "This agency has helped me to get my life back in order. I'm grateful to our agency but…"

Jin sighed.

"…I'm going to fulfill my mission of taking down G-Corp. However, I'm not going to kill Kazuya Mishima."

Raven slowly turned around. He glared at Jin.

"Run that by me again." Raven said in an angry, cold tone. He turned around and looked at Jin.

"We can destroy G-Corp without assassinating Kazuya." said Jin.

"Kazuya Mishima is a menace to society...a power hungry psychopath. He is a serious threat to the world and he must be eliminated. That is your mission Kazama and you will complete your objective."

"I'm not doing it Raven." said Jin sternly.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Kazuya is scum. He despises you. He makes your life miserable. Why do you give two shits about his life?"

"This isn't about Kazuya!" Jin said, raising his voice. "This is about me…this is about Xiaoyu and Chun Jin. I'm trying to redeem myself Raven. I'm trying to set a good example for my daughter. How can I redeem myself by murdering someone…much less my own father!"

Raven didn't say anything and continued to glare at him.

"Look, ever since I was assigned to kill Kazuya…I've been feeling guilty about it. I had the chance to kill Kazuya years ago but…I saw an image of my mother. Seeing my mom at that moment…she reminded me that I was raised to be a good person and I shouldn't stoop to his level. If I kill Kazuya…I'd disappoint my mom. I'd disappoint myself, Xiaoyu and Chun Jin. I'm sorry Raven, but I won't kill him."

"We had a deal Kazama."

"And I'm going to keep that deal. I'm taking down G-Corp. I'm just not assassinating Kazuya."

"You ungrateful punk." said Raven angrily. "If not for our agency, you'd still be a fucking corpse under all that rubble. Our agency brought you back to life…gave you a chance to redeem yourself…reunited you with your loved ones. After everything the agency's done for you…you owe us Kazama!"

"I don't owe the agency shit!" Jin yelled. "Don't act like the agency revived me for selfless reasons. The agency wasn't being nice…you guys had your own agenda to bring me back to life! The agency needed me…one of the greatest fighters in the world on their side. The agency needed me because I'm related to Kazuya. I have access to him and therefore I can get close enough to kill him. Bringing me back wasn't from the goodness of your heart…was it?"

Raven didn't say anything and he continued to stare angrily at Jin. Jin clenched his jaw in anger and glared at Raven.

"Fine. Since you won't kill Kazuya and complete your mission…then the agency won't give you the cure." said Raven.

"You and the agency can't do that Raven. The agency promised me the cure."

"We promised you the cure if you fulfilled your mission." said Raven. "Since you won't keep your end of the deal, then we won't keep our end."

Jin angrily charged at Raven and grabbed his neck collar. Jin raised his fist to strike him, but stopped himself. Raven didn't even flinch…he continued to glare at Jin. Jin angrily released him.

"You know what…fuck you and fuck the agency!" Jin yelled. "I'm not going to be the agency's bitch just to get that fucking cure!"

Jin took off his tactical vest and threw it to the floor.

"Have a nice life Raven." said Jin, glaring at him.

Raven didn't say anything and kept staring angrily at him. Jin turned around and walked away.

 **Later that day…**

Jin walked into the living room where Xiaoyu and Chun Jin were hanging out. As soon as Chun Jin saw him, she ran up to him.

"Daddy!" Chun Jin said happily.

"Hi little one!" said Jin happily as he picked her up and carried her. He gave her a huge hug. "How are you? You have a good day?"

"Yeah! Look I made this for you in school!" she said, handing her daddy a piece of paper.

On the paper was a drawing Chun Jin made. She used crayons to draw her parents, herself and Kiyoshi. She also drew their house and cars. The drawing was also decorated with lots of glitter. Jin smiled at Chun Jin's drawing.

"This is such a beautiful drawing little one! Thank you. I love it!" said Jin, who kissed her on the forehead.

"Yay!" said Chun Jin, happy that her daddy liked her gift.

"She was waiting for you to come home so she could give that to you." said Xiaoyu, smiling. She went up to them. Xiaoyu kissed Jin on the lips.

"Hi my love." said Jin.

"Hi baby." said Xiaoyu. "You did amazing in your match today! I told you that you'll kick her butt!"

"Thanks Xiaoyu."

Jin smiled at Chun Jin.

"Hey little one…I need to talk to your mommy for a bit, okay?"

"Okay!" said Chun Jin.

Jin kissed her cheek and put her down on the floor.

"How about you go outside and play, okay pumpkin?" said Xiaoyu.

"Okay mama!" said Chun Jin, who ran outside to the backyard.

"What's up?" Xiaoyu asked.

Jin sighed.

"I met up with Raven. I told him that I would take down G-Corp without killing Kazuya."

"What'd he say?"

"He didn't take the news very well. I explained to him why I didn't want to kill Kazuya, but he didn't give a shit. He told me that since I won't do what the agency wants…they won't give me the cure."

"Are you serious?" Xiaoyu said with a look of shock on her face. "You're kidding me. So you're telling me that even after all the good you've done with the agency…that doesn't mean shit to them? So because you won't kill Kazuya they're refusing to give you the cure?"

"Yeah. They're a bunch of pricks. I quit the agency and told Raven to fuck off."

Xiaoyu sighed.

"Jin…I'm sorry…this is all my fault. I advised you not to kill Kazuya and now you're not gonna get the cure. I feel horrible right now."

"Hey…" said Jin who went up to her. He gently held her face and looked into her eyes. "You have no reason to feel bad. I'm happy I took your advice because you were right."

"But the cure…"

"Hey. Remember what you told me about Chun Jin? We're a family. The love and support of this family will help Chun Jin and I cope with the devil gene. After defeating azazel, the devil gene has been eliminated from the world. Now what's left is to find the cure for me and Chun Jin. We might not get the cure from the agency, but we will find a cure. And I won't do horrible things to get the cure. I'm going to find the cure doing the right things."

Xiaoyu sighed and embraced Jin.

"I'm so proud of you Jin." She said. "I know this isn't easy for you. I love you so much."

"I love you too my Xiaoyu." He said, hugging her back.

Later on at 8pm, Jin and Xiaoyu's friends came over. Lei, Hwoarang, Paul, Marshall, Asuka, Julia, King, Steve, Miharu and Bob were all hanging out in the living room. After finding out that Python was Jin, they came by to see him and Xiaoyu. They were all happy that Jin was alive.

"I still can't believe you're alive mate!" said Steve smiling.

Jin chuckled.

"Neither can I." said Jin.

"That's pretty amazing that Raven's agency brought you back from the dead!" said Bob. "If they can do that, who knows what other impressive things they can do!"

"Yeah, but even they can't help you lose all that weight." Hwoarang joked.

Bob gave Hwoarang the finger and everyone laughed.

"Hey guys…" said Jin, "...Xiaoyu told me that she explained everything to you guys. She told you all why I became a tyrant and was acting so horribly. At the end of the day, I did those terrible deeds for a good reason. However, I still feel awful for how I treated all of you and everyone else around the world. I apologize to each and every single one of you. I am so very sorry. No words can describe how sorry I am."

"Hey, don't sweat it." said Asuka, smiling.

"Yeah, we've already forgiven you. We care about you Jin. All of us." said Lei.

Jin sighed.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that." said Jin.

Jin looked at Marshall.

"Marshall…I also need to apologize for the way I treated Forest. Threatening to send him to jail…I'm so sorry Marshall. Please forgive me."

"It's okay Jin." said Marshall, smiling. "I understand why you were acting the way you did. Don't worry…I forgive you. Water under the bridge."

"Thank you so much Marshall." said Jin.

"You're welcome." said Marshall. "Forest would really appreciate it if you apologize to him directly though."

"I would gladly apologize to him." said Jin. "Where is he? He's not in the roster for Tekken 10."

"That's because Forest is too busy with daddy duty." said Paul, smiling.

"Daddy duty?" Jin asked, looking confused.

"Yeah. Forest got married a year ago. And his wife, my daughter in law…she's just a lovely and amazing woman. Her name's Kyung. Anyway she gave birth to their beautiful baby boy a few weeks before Tekken 10. Forest is at home helping out with the baby."

"That's really nice. Congrats!" said Jin. "What's the baby's name?"

"Thanks! And his name is Axel." said Marshall, smiling. "Here, let me show you pictures of him."

Marshall bought out his cellphone and showed Jin pictures of his adorable grandson, Axel Law.

"He's so cute!" said Jin, looking at the pictures.

"Thanks!" said Marshall.

Xiaoyu and Jin hung out with their friends until 11pm. They were all having fun but they had to go home and sleep. Some of them had matches tomorrow so they needed to rest. Jin was happy that he had made amends with his friends.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOTHING IN THIS FIC! I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ALSO DON'T OWN BARBIE!**

 **Chapter Nine**

 **The next day…**

Jin, Hwoarang and Asuka were in the gym of the stadium. There were training and sparring. Asuka was punching and kicking a heavy bag while Jin and Hwoarang were sparring.

"Now that you're back Kazama…" said Hwoarang, throwing a kick, "…I'll kick your ass in this tournament. Prove to you that I'm a better fighter than you'll ever be!"

"Aww Hwoarang…are you trying to say that you've miss me?" said Jin jokingly as he blocked the kick.

Asuka laughed and Hwoarang scoffed.

"Yeah…I've missed you Kazama. Missed giving you an ass whooping!" said Hwoarang, throwing a roundhouse kick.

Jin blocked his attack.

"Still an asshole after all these years huh?" said Jin, chuckling. He threw a punch but Hwoarang blocked his punch.

"You know it." said Hwoarang, smirking.

Jin rolled his eyes and chuckled. They continued to spar and trash talk. Just then, a man stumbled into the gym. Jin, Hwoarang and Asuka stopped what they were doing and looked at the man with concern. They could tell that the man was super drunk because he was stumbling and he smelled of alcohol.

"You…" said Miguel Rojo as he stumbled up to Jin.

Jin stood and stared apologetically at Miguel. Miguel stared at Jin with pure hatred and rage.

"Tu hijo de puta! Bastardo!" Miguel screamed in anger.

"Woah Miguel…take it easy man." said Hwoarang with concern.

"Don't tell me to take it easy!" Miguel yelled. He glared at Jin. "You killed my little sister. She was such an angel…she was the most important person in my life. She was the only person in my family that loved me and accepted me for who I am. She didn't deserve to die! She was so young…had her whole life ahead of her…and you killed her!"

Jin looked sadly at Miguel.

"Miguel…I am so sorry for your loss, but I didn't kill your sister." said Jin.

"You did kill her! You didn't directly kill her, but you are responsible for her death!" Miguel yelled. "If not for your stupid wars and world domination shit…she wouldn't have been bombed! She would still be alive!"

Jin sighed sadly.

"You're right…I am responsible. It's my fault. I don't deserve your forgiveness Miguel, but do know that I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart." said Jin, with tears in his eyes.

"He didn't mean to kill her Miguel. It was an accident." said Asuka, sadly.

"Accident or not, she's dead! She's dead because of him!" Miguel said with pure rage.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." said Jin. "I'm so sorry Miguel. I wish I could take away all the pain you're feeling."

Miguel laughed bitterly. He kept laughing so loudly. Jin sadly stared at Miguel as he was laughing. Jin felt so guilty and he felt so bad for Miguel. Hwoarang and Asuka looked at Miguel with concern…the guy had completely lost it.

"Sorry? You haven't even begun to be sorry." said Miguel.

Suddenly, Miguel punched Jin in the face. Miguel punched Jin again and again.

"Miguel! Stop!" Asuka said. Hwoarang grabbed Miguel and tried to stop him. Miguel was in such a rage that he gave Hwoarang a powerful punch in the face. The punch sent Hwoarang flying many feet away and he ended up colliding hard against the wall.

"Hwoarang!" said Asuka, who ran up to him.

Miguel kept beating the shit out of Jin. He kicked him and punched him over and over again. Jin could defend himself but he didn't want to. Jin felt that he deserved to be hurt by Miguel. He understood Miguel's anger. Jin Kazama caused wars around the world and Miguel's sister was caught in the crossfire. Jin felt that if Miguel wanted to beat the shit out of him…then so be it. Miguel had every right to pummel him.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Miguel screamed as he punched Jin again.

"Miguel! STOP!" Asuka screamed. She charged at him about to punch him, but Miguel suddenly brought out a gun. He aimed it at Asuka.

"Shit!" she said.

"Stay back!" said Miguel.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" said Hwoarang.

"Shut up!" said Miguel who then pointed the gun at Jin.

Miguel clenched his jaw as he glared at Jin. Jin's handsome face was bloodied. He had bruises on his face and he had a black eye. Jin spat out blood on the floor and stared at Miguel.

"Miguel…don't do this." said Jin.

"Porque? Huh? Give me a reason…give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't kill you, huh?"

"Miguel…" Hwoarang pleaded.

"I said shut up!" Miguel screamed, still aiming the gun at Jin. He stared at Jin with pure rage. "Mi hermana…she is six feet under because of you. So tell me Jin Kazama…why the fuck shouldn't I put a bullet in your head?"

"I know what it's like to have pure hatred in your heart Miguel." said Jin. "I know what it's like to hate someone so much that you want to kill them. I don't blame you for hating me…but killing me isn't the answer. Killing me isn't going to get rid of that darkness and anger in you. It's just gonna make you feel worse."

Miguel panted, glaring at him.

"I don't give a shit. All I care about is sending you to your grave." He said. He cocked the gun and aimed it at Jin's head. "See you in hell, shithead."

"NO!" Asuka screamed.

Jin charged at Miguel, knocking him to the ground. The gun went off and fell to the floor. Jin got on top of Miguel and punched him. Hwoarang quickly ran and picked up the gun. He took out the ammo and tossed it to the floor. Jin punched Miguel a few times until he saw that Miguel was about to pass out. Jin stood up. Miguel slowly stood up and stared angrily at Jin.

"This isn't over bastardo." said Miguel. He angrily spat on the ground and walked away.

Jin sighed sadly and went up to Asuka and Hwoarang.

"You guys okay?" Jin asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay." said Asuka.

"My head hurts a bit but I'll be alright." said Hwoarang, holding his head.

"How about you? Are you okay? Are you in pain? Miguel beat you up pretty bed." said Asuka, who gently examined the bruises on Jin's face.

Jin flinched a bit in pain when Asuka touched his black eye.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's okay." said Jin.

"We need to call the cops on Miguel!" she said, getting out her cellphone.

"Asuka no. Don't." said Jin.

Asuka and Hwoarang looked at Jin with confusion.

"What? Why shouldn't we tell the police what happened?" Hwoarang exclaimed.

"Look, because of all those wars I caused…Miguel's sister got caught in the crossfire. Miguel had every right to attack me. I don't blame the guy."

"I understand why Miguel's pissed off at you. I feel really sorry for Miguel…I feel bad that he lost his sister. But he was about to kill you Jin and that's not okay." said Asuka.

"I agree." said Hwoarang. "That guy is dangerous and he's out for your blood."

"I'm not calling the cops on him." said Jin sternly. "Miguel is already suffering. He's grieving and mourning his sister. He's going through a lot of shit. I don't want his life to be even worse by him going to jail. I refuse to do that to him."

Hwoarang and Asuka sighed.

"Alright Kazama. It's your choice. Just be careful." said Hwoarang.

"I can't believe the security guards in the stadium didn't run in here." said Asuka. "There are security cameras in this gym. How did they not see what happened?!"

"All the security cameras in the building aren't working today." said Jin. "The cameras were having issues but they're being fixed. The cameras should be working in a few hours."

"Miguel got lucky." said Hwoarang. "You don't want Miguel to be arrested, but if those cameras were working…security would have definitely arrested him."

Jin sighed and walked up to the gun and ammo on the floor. He picked them up and put them in his pocket.

"I'm gonna get rid of these. I'll toss them in a river." said Jin, walking towards the exit door.

Just before Jin walked out, he turned around and looked at Asuka and Hwoarang.

"Guys…please don't tell Xiaoyu about this. I don't want her to freak out." said Jin.

"Got it." said Asuka.

"Don't worry Kazama…our lips are sealed." said Hwoarang.

Jin nodded to them, turned around and walked out of the gym.

 **A month later…**

Tekken 10 was still going on and every match was exciting. The ratings for Tekken 10 were very high. Billions of people around the world were watching and there were thousands of spectators who watched Tekken matches in the venue.

Aside from all the amazing fighters and matches…Jin was the main reason that people were watching Tekken 10. Jin was a fan favorite at the tournament and a lot of people were rooting for him. Jin had always been a popular fighter. However, he was even more popular in Tekken 10. People were so interested in his story…he went from shy, quiet teen to a confident young man to an evil, ruthless tyrant. He died in his quest to save the world from evil and he came back to life. Now Jin is a young man trying to redeem himself. Jin's story was so fascinating to people. People were also very happy that Xiaoyu and Jin were reunited…it was so romantic. Everyone was also happy that Jin reunited with Chun Jin.

 **HotChick2000**

Tekken10Tournament

 **Aw! How cute are Xiaoyu and Jin? #relationship goals**

 **Jennyluvstekken**

Tekken10Tournament

 **Xiaoyu, Jin and Chun Jin are such a beautiful family! I love them!**

 **KingRaymond**

Tekken10Tournament

 **Jin Kazama is really kicking ass in Tekken 10! I'm sure he's gonna win the tournament!**

 **CurtisfromtheBronx**

Tekken10Tournament

 **Jin Kazama goes from the most hated person in the world to a fucking hero. What a comeback!**

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon. Xiaoyu, Chun Jin and Kiyoshi were in the kitchen. Xiaoyu was wearing a beautiful, sleeveless purple romper with golden flats. She also wore a golden necklace and golden hoop earrings. Xiaoyu styled her hair in a high bun. Chun Jin was wearing a short sleeved, navy and white striped shirt. She also wore red trousers, navy flat shoes and silver stud earrings. Chun Jin's hair was styled into a ponytail.

Xiaoyu and Kiyoshi were cooking all kinds of delicious food…sushi, grilled salmon, grilled chicken, rice and miso soup. They also made desserts like Sata andagi and cupcakes. Chun Jin loved to help in the kitchen…with the supervision of her parents and Kiyoshi of course.

Xiaoyu held Chun Jin's hand and helped her stir the delicious cake batter in a bowl.

"Good girl pumpkin!" said Xiaoyu. "You're such a great cook! This cake is going to taste so delicious!"

"Thanks mama!" said Chun Jin smiling. "Okay, let me do it myself now."

Xiaoyu chuckled.

"You want to stir the cake batter all by yourself?" she asked.

"Yes please. I can do it all by myself!" said Chun Jin, smiling.

"Okay." said Xiaoyu, smiling. She let go of Chun Jin's hand and the wooden spoon.

Chun Jin kept stirring.

"Good job pumpkin! Keep it up!" said Xiaoyu.

"Thanks mommy!" she said as she kept stirring.

"Do you need any help with anything Kiyoshi?" Xiaoyu asked.

"No thanks Kazama San!" said Kiyoshi, stirring the miso soup in the pot.

"Okay. I'll be right back." said Xiaoyu, walking out of the kitchen. "Kiyoshi, please keep an eye on her."

"Okay Kazama San!" said Kiyoshi.

Xiaoyu went to check on Jin. She walked into her and Jin's bedroom. Jin was on the bed, lying on his back. His put his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"Jin?" said Xiaoyu going up to him. "You okay baby?"

"Oh yeah, I'm great. I'm about to meet your parents and granddad in a few hours. The same people who disapproved of you marrying me before I became an evil tyrant. If your family hated me way before I began world domination…they must despise me even more."

Xiaoyu sighed and laid down next to him. She also put her hands behind her head.

"My family doesn't hate you."

"Bullshit." said Jin.

Xiaoyu chuckled

"They don't. Really they don't." She said. "Okay, I mean…when you were a tyrant they didn't like you. But before we got married…when we were dating…they just…they misunderstood you. They judged you because you're related to Heihachi and Kazuya. They didn't even want to give you a chance. They just assumed that since your father and grandfather are evil, then you're evil as well."

Xiaoyu sighed.

"My parents and grandpa were being very unfair to judge you so harshly. But at the same time…they were just trying to protect me. I am the only child of my parents after all…their only daughter. My family just didn't want me to get hurt. Now that I'm a mom…I get it. I get where my family was coming from. I love Chun Jin more than anyone. I'm very protective of her. And when she grows up…I'm gonna make sure that she ends up with a good man. If any asshole tries to mess with my baby girl…I'll kick his ass."

"I'll help. I'll get a baseball bat. Any asshole boyfriend she has…we'll whoop his ass." said Jin, chuckling.

Xiaoyu and Jin laughed. They looked at each other smiled. Jin stretched out his hand and she also stretched out her hand. They held each other's hands. Jin sighed.

"I don't even know what to say to your family." said Jin. "I don't even know if they'll forgive me for the way I used to be."

"I already explained to them why you had to do all those evil things."

"Doesn't mean they'll forgive me. I wouldn't blame them if they didn't."

"Just be yourself." She said. "Show them the amazing, kind, smart, incredible man you are. Let them see what a great husband and father you are. Prove to them that you are good enough for me. Let them see that I made the right choice."

Jin brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He smiled at her.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement my love." He said.

"You're welcome." She said, smiling. She sat up and patted his knee. "Come on, let's go downstairs. Chun Jin, Kiyoshi and I are in the kitchen cooking. Your daughter is already becoming a little chef!"

Jin chuckled and sat up.

"Our daughter is so talented!" he said, smiling.

"Yeah she is!" said Xiaoyu, beaming.

"Alright, let's go and join Chef Chun Jin." said Jin, standing up.

Xiaoyu chuckled and stood up. They held hands and went downstairs to the kitchen.

 **Two hours later…**

Mr. Sho was the chauffeur of the Kazamas. He went to the airport to pick up Xiaoyu's parents and granddad. After picking them up, he drove them to the mansion. Xiaoyu's parents and her granddad, Wang, walked into the living room.

"Grandpa! Grandma! Great Grandpa!" said Chun Jin happily as she ran up to them.

"Hi Chun Jin!" said Xiaoyu's parents happily. They gave Chun Jin huge hugs and many kisses on her cheeks.

"Chun Jin!" said Wang happily. He gave her a huge hug and carried her. "My goodness! You're becoming such a big girl!"

"I'm gonna be five soon great-grandpa!" said Chun Jin.

"Yes, that's right! See how much of a big girl you are?" said Wang who kissed her on the cheeks.

"We bought you so many presents honey!" said Xiaoyu's mom, holding a huge gift bag. In the gift bag were beautiful designer dresses and shoes, two Barbies and two stuffed toy animals. Chun Jin's presents were individually gift wrapped in the huge gift bag.

"Yay! Thank you Grandma and Grandpa! Thanks Great Grandpa!" said Chun Jin.

"You're welcome!" said her grandparents and Wang.

As Chun Jin, her grandparents and Wang were talking, Xiaoyu walked into the living room.

"Mom! Daddy! Grandpa!" said Xiaoyu happily as she went up to them.

"Hi Xiaoyu!" said her mom.

"There's my baby girl!" said her dad.

"Xiaoyu!" said Wang happily.

Xiaoyu hugged her parents and Wang. They were all so happy to see each other.

"Look at you!" said Xiaoyu's mom, holding her hands and facing her. "You look so beautiful honey!"

"Not as beautiful as you mommy!" said Xiaoyu, smiling and giving her mom a hug.

"So did you guys have a nice flight?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Yes it was good. I fell asleep the whole flight." said Xiaoyu's dad.

"Your dad was snoring so loudly on the plane. I doubt anyone else on the plane was able to sleep because of his snoring!" said Xiaoyu's mom, chuckling.

"My snoring wasn't that loud." said Xiaoyu's dad.

"Yes it was. You snore even louder than me!" said Wang, chuckling.

Xiaoyu and her family members were talking and laughing. Just then, Jin walked into the living room. Jin was wearing a designer, long sleeved navy shirt, grey slacks and black dress shoes. Wang and Xiaoyu's parents stopped laughing as soon as they saw him. Jin was a confident guy, but he was feeling so nervous right now.

"Good afternoon Wang San…Ling San." said Jin bowing respectfully.

"Good afternoon." said Xiaoyu's mom.

"Kazama. Good afternoon." said Xiaoyu's dad.

"Kazama." said Wang.

"So, um…how was the flight? Good?" Jin asked.

"Yes it was." said Xiaoyu's mom.

"Okay, um...cool." said Jin.

Jin smiled sheepishly. There was an awkward silence. There was so much fucking tension that one could cut the tension with a knife. Even Chun Jin was wondering why everyone was acting so quiet and weird. Jin scratched the back of his neck and awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Hey pumpkin, how about you go to your room and play? We grown ups need to talk." said Xiaoyu.

"But mommy I wanna stay with you guys." Chun Jin protested.

"We'll all hang out later, but right now I want you to go upstairs." said Xiaoyu.

"But mommy!"

"Chun Jin, upstairs…now!" Xiaoyu said sternly.

"Ugh!" Chun Jin groaned.

"Here honey, take your presents and open them in your room, okay?" said Xiaoyu's mom, giving her the bag.

"Yay! Thank you!" said Chun Jin who took the bag and ran upstairs.

"Kazama…we need to talk." said Xiaoyu's dad, looking sternly at Jin.

"Um…yeah…of course." said Jin, nervously. "Let's all have a seat."

They all sat down. Jin and Xiaoyu sat next to each other on a sofa. Wang and Xiaoyu's parents sat on the sofa across from them.

"Grandpa, daddy, mommy…can I get you guys something to drink first? Perhaps some herbal tea?" Xiaoyu asked.

"We'll have a drink later honey. First, let's talk." said Xiaoyu's mom.

"Oh, okay." said Xiaoyu.

Xiaoyu and Jin smiled nervously at each other and held hands. Xiaoyu affectionately squeezed Jin's hand to reassure him that she has his back.

"Kazama…you know that when you and Xiaoyu were dating…we didn't approve." said Xiaoyu's dad. "You know why…right?"

Jin sighed.

"Yes Ling San." said Jin. "It's because I have the blood of Heihachi and Kazuya and they are evil men."

"Exactly." said Xiaoyu's dad. "Heihachi and Kazuya are evil, ruthless and murderous men. They always try to kill each other. Heihachi threw Kazuya off a cliff when he was just a little boy. When Kazuya grew up, he also threw his father off a cliff. Heihachi tried to kill you by shooting you in the head, but thank goodness you survived. What kind of a family tries to kill each other all the time? How can a family hate each other so much? How can family members intentionally inflict so much misery on each other? That's madness, isn't it?"

Jin bowed his head sadly. Xiaoyu looked sadly at her husband.

"You see Kazama…my family isn't perfect. We're far from perfect. We argue, we fight, we get on each other's nerves…but we love and support each other." said Xiaoyu's dad. "Family is the most important thing in the world to us. So, when Xiaoyu fell in love with you, we were very worried. You come from an evil, hateful family, and we didn't want Xiaoyu to get involved with horrible people like Heihachi and Kazuya. Also, your family has the devil gene. We were worried for her safety."

"Heihachi and Kazuya have destroyed so many lives." said Wang. "Jinpachi was my best friend. He was such a good man. Even with his wealth and power…he was still down to earth, nice and humble. But Heihachi his own son betrayed him…imprisoned him…took away the Zaibatsu from him. And your mother Jun…she was a good woman with a good soul. After she got involved with Kazuya, he left her. Jun raised you all by herself."

"When you and Xiaoyu got married…we were all devastated." said Xiaoyu's mom. "And then, our fears came true…you mistreated Xiaoyu. You mistreated her so badly. She was so depressed and lonely all because of you."

Jin looked up at Xiaoyu's family. He had tears in his eyes. He sniffled.

"I know. I was…I was such a terrible husband to Xiaoyu. Words cannot begin to describe how sorry I am that I hurt Xiaoyu. Wang San, Ling San…I don't blame you for hating me. I don't blame you guys if you never forgive me. I am not worthy of your forgiveness, but I am so sorry for everything I did to Xiaoyu. I am so sorry Wang San. I am so sorry Ling San."

Xiaoyu and Jin kept holding hands. Xiaoyu gently put her other hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Wang sighed.

"Xiaoyu told us why you behaved so horribly to her Jin." said Wang. "She told us why you acted so evil...causing all those wars. You were creating negative energy to awaken azazel so that you can eliminate the devil gene. By defeating azazel, you have not only removed the devil gene from the world…you have also destroyed a very evil creature. We understand your reasons for your evil deeds Kazama. However, that doesn't take away the hurt that you cause Xiaoyu."

"You're right Wang San. I can't change the past, but now that I'm back…I am going to redeem myself. I am going to be the best husband and father. I am going to be the best person I can be. Wang San…Ling San…I swear to you…I will make Xiaoyu happy for the rest of my life. I am going to be a man of honor and dignity. Jun Kazama raised me right. Kazuya Mishima is my father…Heihachi Mishima is my grandfather…but that doesn't mean anything! Jun Kazama is who raised me. I am my mother's son. I am nothing like Kazuya and Heihachi. Let me prove it to you. Please give me another chance Wang San…Ling San. Please." said Jin with tears in his eyes.

"You have already started to redeem yourself Jin." said Xiaoyu's mom, smiling. "We have been seeing on the news how you've been helping people."

"We forgive you Jin, but you still have to earn our trust." said Xiaoyu's dad. "I hope that you continue to redeem yourself. Xiaoyu really loves you. When you were being a bad husband to her, we kept telling her to divorce you, but she refused. She had faith in you, saying that you would change. She never lost faith in you Jin. For Xiaoyu and Chun Jin's sakes…we will have faith you in Jin. We will give you another chance. But I'm warning you…hurt Xiaoyu again and we won't give you another chance ever again. Understood Kazama?"

"Yes Ling San. I understand completely." said Jin. He went up to Xiaoyu's parents and Wang and kneeled respectfully before them.

"I swear…I won't let you down Wang San, Ling San." said Jin. "Thank you so much for forgiving me. I don't deserve your forgiveness…but thank you so much. Thank you. I won't let you guys down, I swear."

"Oh that's alright!" said Xiaoyu's mom, patting Jin's shoulders.

"Come on son…get up and give us a hug." said Wang.

"S-son? Did…did you just call me son?" Jin asked surprised.

"Well you are our family, aren't you?" said Wang, smiling.

"Or would you rather us continue to call you Kazama?" said Xiaoyu's dad jokingly.

Jin chuckled.

"No…no, 'son' is just fine." said Jin, smiling. He gave Wang and Xiaoyu's parents a hug. "Thank you so much Wang San, Ling San."

"You're welcome son." said Xioayu's parents and Wang, hugging him back.

Xiaoyu stood and watched. She was so happy that she had tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She had always wanted her family to accept Jin and after many years…her wish had finally come true.

 **Later that day…**

 **Kazuya Mishima's Mansion**

 **10pm**

Kazuya was in his living room. He was sitting down on a very comfortable, leather, recliner chair. He was wearing designer, grey silk pajamas, bedroom slippers and a designer velvet robe. Kazuya was relaxing. He held a glass of red wine in his hand. He was smoking a cigar while classical music played on the stereo.

"Enjoying yourself Kazuya?" Anna asked, walking up to him. She was wearing a short, sexy, lace black nightgown. On top of the nightgown she wore a red, velvet robe and she was barefoot. She put down her glass of red wine on the side table. She laid down on the sofa next to Kazuya's chair.

"I am indeed." He replied, his eyes closed because he was so relaxed.

"I told you that taking off work early would be a good idea." said Anna. "Normally you work until 2am…3am. You needed a break."

"Conquering the world is a full time job." said Kazuya, who took out his cigar and puffed out smoke. He put the cigar back in his mouth.

"Well, you'll always have me by your side. We'll conquer the world together." said Anna, smiling. "We're like Bonnie and Clyde."

"Like Mark Antony and Cleopatra." said Kazuya, smirking. He stretched out his hand towards her. Anna smiled and took his hand. They held hands and looked into each other's eyes.

Just then, a security guard ran into the living room. The security guard was panting from running. Kazuya and Anna glared at the security guard. They were pissed off at him for interrupting their relaxing evening.

"What the hell do you want kid?" Kazuya yelled at the guard.

"Um…s-sorry boss." said the security guard, who looked absolutely terrified. He knew that Kazuya was pissed at him for disturbing him. "S-sorry for bothering you…but um…Heihachi Mishima is by the front gate of the mansion. He insists that he must see you."

"Are you shitting me? This is what you're bothering me about?" yelled Kazuya. "You know that Heihachi isn't allowed in my premises. I don't give a shit if he wants to see me. Tell him to get the fuck out. And if he still won't leave...then kick him out. What the fuck do I pay you idiot guards for if you can't do your fucking jobs?!"

"Um…s-sorry Sir…um…you see that's the thing…we tried to kick him out but he wouldn't leave. And that's why I came to warn you. He's on his way…"

Before the guard could finish talking, Heihachi barged past the guard, knocking him to the floor.

"Kazuya you fucking bastard!" yelled Heihachi. "I don't care how much security you have! I need to talk to you! No amount of security will stop Heihachi Mishima from getting his way!"

Heihachi walked up to Kazuya. Meanwhile, the security guard got up and quickly ran out of the room.

"We need to talk!" said Heihachi.

"You're not welcome in my premises you stupid old fuck!" said Kazuya, who stood up, facing Heihachi. "I don't give a shit if you need to talk because I don't want to talk to you!"

Kazuya threw a punch at Heihachi, but he blocked the punch.

"We do need to talk!" said Heihachi.

"Get the hell out of here before I kick your ass out of here!" said Kazuya, giving a roundhouse kick which Heihachi blocked.

"It's about that little shit Jin!" said Heihachi.

"What about him?" said Kazuya.

"You and I hate each other. But there is one thing we can agree on…we hate Jin. We want to make his life miserable and I have a plan to do just that. But we need to work together for this plan to work."

"I already have a scheme against Jin. Do your own plan by yourself."

"This plan benefits you and I. Just hear me out." said Heihachi.

"This should be interesting." said Anna, smirking. She sat up on the sofa.

Heihachi turned to Anna and smirked at her.

"Anna." said Heihachi. He turned to Kazuya and smirked at him. "You and your whore are keeping busy, hmm?"

"Whore? I'm Kazuya's personal bodyguard and right hand woman. 'Whore' isn't the right terminology sweetheart." said Anna, smirking. "Aw, don't be a hater Heihachi. Don't be hating on Kazuya because he's getting some and you're not."

"I'm getting lots of action!" said Heihachi, offended.

"Yeah right. Like you can even get it up old man." She said, chuckling.

"Bet you he can't even pee right." said Kazuya, snickering.

Kazuya and Anna chuckled.

"Grrrr!" growled Heihachi, glaring at them.

"So scumbag…how does this plan benefit us exactly?" Kazuya asked.

"I'll cut right to the chase. I want to take the Mishima Zaibatsu from Jin and Xiaoyu. The Zaibatsu belongs to me. I've been trying to take the Zaibatsu back, but none of my plans have worked."

"And what makes you think _this_ plan will work?" asked Kazuya condescendingly.

"I want us to kidnap Chun Jin." said Heihachi. "We kidnap her…use her as ransom. We'll tell Jin and Xiaoyu that we won't return their little brat unless they hand back the Zaibatsu to me."

"Again…how the fuck does this benefit me exactly?" asked Kazuya.

"Help me get the Zaibatsu back…and you'll get a percentage of the Zaibatsu."

Kazuya scoffed.

"I don't need anything from the Zaibatsu." said Kazuya. "I have G-Corporation, which is one of the most powerful companies in the world."

"Yes, G-Corp is very powerful. But imagine how much more powerful your company would be if you had shares in the Zaibatsu. G-Corp is already worth billions of dollars. If you have a percentage with the Zaibatsu, you could add billions more to your company. You could have extra money to fund G-Corp's research, weaponry and technology."

Kazuya didn't say anything. He was paying serious attention to what Heihachi was saying. Heihachi was making a lot of sense.

"Xiaoyu has turned the Zaibatsu into a fucking joke. The Zaibatsu was once a feared, ruthless organization. Nobody fucked with the Zaibatsu. Now Xiaoyu has turned my company into a fucking goody two shoes, charity organization." said Heihachi. "The world needs to fear the Zaibatsu again. I know that we fucking hate each other Kazuya…but imagine if the Zaibatsu and G-Corp worked together. Imagine how our companies would dominate the world. You and I would be the most powerful, most feared and richest men in the world. We would be like gods!"

Heihachi crossed his arms and smirked at Kazuya.

"And that Kazuya…is how my plan will benefit you. So are you in…or not?"

"Fifty percent." said Kazuya.

"Huh?" exclaimed Heihachi.

"I'll agree to do this plan of yours if you agree to give me fifty percent of the Zaibatsu's earnings."

"Fifty percent my ass! Twenty five percent!" said Heihachi, angrily.

"Fifty percent is a fair offer, but since you won't agree...seventy five percent then." said Kazuya.

"No fucking way! Twenty five percent is all you're getting."

"Fine. If you're only offering me twenty five percent…then I won't assist you with your plan."

"Ugh! Fine! Fine!" said Heihachi, irritated. "Fifty percent then."

"Oh so now you're good with fifty percent?" asked Kazuya, smirking. Anna chuckled.

"Come on! Seventy five percent is just too steep my boy. You're right…fifty percent is fair, okay? Let's do fifty percent."

"Let's do fifty percent what…? What's the magic word?" Kazuya asked, smirking.

Heihachi gritted his teeth. He was so angry that he was asking Kazuya for help, but he couldn't do this plan on his own. Heihachi was so pissed that he was swallowing his pride for his shithead son.

"Let's do fifty percent…please." said Heihachi, gritting his teeth.

"There's the word!" said Kazuya, smirking. "Fine. We'll do fifty percent. I'll help you with this plan."

"Thank you." said Heihachi.

"That is so interesting…" said Kazuya "…my scheme against Jin also involved Chun Jin. I was planning on kidnapping his daughter to lure Jin to me. Then I would have defeated Jin, shown my superiority to him and gotten my revenge. But with your plan Heihachi…the stakes are higher. I hate to admit it…but you have a pretty good plan Heihachi. I didn't think an idiot like you could think of such a smart scheme."

"Well, since you're in...let's execute this plan as soon as possible. We'll kidnap Chun Jin tomorrow." said Heihachi.

"No." said Kazuya sternly. "I have a particular time to execute this plan."

"Why? What are you waiting for you little shit? Let's do this plan now!" Heihachi said.

"Now is not the time. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." said Kazuya. "When the time comes, our plan will give us even more leverage. So you better be patient and wait until I say the time is right. Don't you dare kidnap Chun Jin before I say so. Understand you old fuck?"

Heihachi and Kazuya glared at each other.

"Grrr. Fine. I'll wait until you give the go ahead." said Heihachi.

"Shake on it." said Kazuya, glaring at him and stretching out his hand.

Heihachi kept glaring at him and stretched out his hand. They shook hands.

"So it's a deal then." said Kazuya.

"Yeah…it's a deal." said Heihachi.

 **What an interesting chapter! This chapter had so much drama yo! With Miguel going all batshit crazy and Jin's family drama with his in-laws and then Heihachi and Kazuya plotting against Jin! I'm really happy that Jin and his in-laws have squashed their beef! When Jin and his in-laws reconciled and gave each other a hug...that gave me the feels yo! And when Xiaoyu's family called Jin 'son,' that gave me even more feels! So much drama in this fic yo! Keep reading to see what happens next! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Chapter Ten**

Wang and Xiaoyu's parents stayed with the Kazamas for two days and then left. They wanted to stay longer, but they had a friend's wedding to attend in Taiwan. Wang, Xiaoyu's parents, Xiaoyu, Jin and Chun Jin enjoyed each other's company. Jin and his in-laws got to know each other more and they got along very well. Wang and Xiaoyu's parents left for Taiwan in the morning. Later that evening, Jin and Xiaoyu went out for a nice dinner at a nice, fancy restaurant. Xiaoyu looked breathtaking…she wore a form fitting, turtleneck, sleeveless red dress. The dress reached a little above her knees. She also wore knee high, suede, black high heeled boots. Xiaoyu styled her hair in pigtails and wore a long gold necklace, golden bracelets, golden stud earrings and a gold watch.

Jin looked so handsome and dashing. He wore a black shirt, a designer maroon leather jacket, denim jeans and designer, high top black sneakers. He also wore a silver watch. Xiaoyu and Jin were one stylish, hot couple!

After enjoying their dinner, Jin and Xiaoyu left the restaurant. They were holding hands, on their way to Jin's car.

"I had fun with grandpa and my parents." said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah, me too." said Jin, smiling.

"I'm so happy you guys are getting along! All these years and my family has finally accepted you! You have no idea how happy that makes me!"

"I'm happy they've accepted me too. And I'm so happy that they've forgiven me. For them to be so forgiving and so nice to me…you have a really amazing family Xiaoyu. You, Chun Jin and I should visit them in China soon."

"That would be nice!" said Xiaoyu.

They walked through the parking lot until they reached the Lamborghini. Jin got out his keys and unlocked the car, which made a 'beep beep' noise.

"Kazama!" yelled a male voice.

Jin turned around and saw Eddy Gordo. Jin was surprised to see him. Eddy stood with his arms by his side. Eddy balled his fists and was clenching his jaw. He looked absolutely infuriated as he glared at Jin.

Jin didn't blame Eddy for being pissed off at him. When Jin was a tyrant, he forced Eddy to work for him. Eddy hated working for Jin. Eddy hated the fact that he was associated with Jin and the Mishima Zaibatsu. Eddy felt so guilty for assisting Jin in his world domination plans. However Eddy didn't have a choice. His master was very sick and there was no cure for his master's illness. The only cure was from the Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin told Eddy that he would give him the cure only if he worked for him. After Jin awakened azazel, then he would give Eddy the cure.

Christie disapproved of Eddy working for Jin. Eddy and Christie always argued because of Eddy's job. Christie would always tell Eddy to quit his job. Eddy would tell her that he couldn't because he needed to get the cure. Eventually, their relationship deteriorated and they broke off their engagement. Eddy was angry and miserable working for Jin. In addition to that, he was depressed and lonely because he wasn't with the woman he loved.

"Eddy…" said Jin, looking apologetically at him. He went up to Eddy "…how have you been man? Look, I know that we weren't on good terms. I know that I was a total asshole to you and I'm really sorry. You and I…we were friends before I became a tyrant. The only reason I was acting like such a jerk was to create negative energy to awaken azazel. I felt really guilty for hurting you and Christie. I care about you guys…you were my friends. But I couldn't act nice. I had to act evil. I had to fight azazel to eliminate the devil gene. I'm sorry Eddy. I'm really sorry."

"Kazama…you can take that apology and shove it up your ass!" Eddy yelled, glaring at Jin.

"Eddy…" said Jin looking apologetic.

"Your apology doesn't mean shit! Apologizing isn't going to bring back my master!" yelled Eddy.

Jin's eyes went wide in shock and horror.

"H-he…he died? B-but…but I gave you the cure the day I fought azazel. I gave you the cure at the Zaibatsu, before we flew to Egypt. H-how…h-how could he be dead? The cure should have healed him! How is this possible?" said Jin, absolutely devastated.

"Because by the time you finally gave me the cure…it was too late." said Eddy, glaring at him with tears in his eyes. A tear fell down Eddy's face. "By the time I flew from Egypt to give him the cure…my master had already died."

"No…no…" said Jin, shaking his head in despair. Xiaoyu ran up to the scene and put her hand on Jin's shoulder to comfort him.

"He's dead Kazama! And it's all because of you!" Eddy yelled in anger with tears in his eyes.

"Shit…Eddy…I am…I am so sorry. I am so, so very sorry." said Jin sadly.

"You haven't even begun to be sorry you bastard!" Eddy yelled, punching Jin hard in the stomach. He punched Jin so hard that Jin got the wind knocked out of him. He fell to his knees, groaning and holding his stomach in pain.

"JIN!" Xiaoyu screamed.

Eddy didn't even give Jin a chance to stand up. He charged at Jin, punching him in the face over and over again. Jin could fight Eddy back, but he didn't want to. Jin felt that Eddy was justified for beating him up. Jin felt that he deserved the beatings from Eddy. Jin refused to defend himself.

"JIN! EDDY STOP! EDDY PLEASE STOP!" Xiaoyu screamed.

Jin's handsome face was bruised and he had a cut on his lip. Jin fell to the ground. While on the ground, Eddy kicked Jin's torso over and over again, injuring his ribs. Eddy got on top of Jin and kept punching him. Eddy then grabbed Jin's throat and started choking him.

"EDDY STOOPPPPPPP! PLEASE STOP!" Xiaoyu continued to scream and cry. She grabbed Eddy's arm to pull him away. Eddy was so caught up in his rage that he shoved her away. Eddy shoved Xiaoyu so hard that she fell to the ground. Eddy didn't mean to hurt her. He wasn't thinking straight and that's why he shoved her so hard. When Jin saw his Xiaoyu get shoved, that's when he lost it. Eddy deserved to beat the shit out of him, but he had no right to hurt his Xiaoyu. Jin punched Eddy hard in the face and then kneed him in the crotch. Eddy released his hands from his throat and fell down on the ground in pain.

Jin stood up and glared at Eddy.

"I understand why you hate me Eddy. You can hurt me all you want...but don't you DARE hurt my Xiaoyu!" yelled Jin.

Jin charged towards Eddy, giving him a **double thrust roundhouse**. Eddy did his **Gancho Chibata** move sending Jin flying to the ground. Jin did a kick up and charged at Eddy. The two men kept fighting.

"Guys please stop!" Xiaoyu screamed as she stood up.

"EDDY! STOP!" said another female voice.

Eddy was about to give Jin a punch, but stopped himself as soon as he heard that voice. Eddy and Jin stopped fighting and looked at the woman who just spoke.

"Christie?" said Eddy. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you." She said. "Good thing I did."

"Go home. I need to take care of this scumbag." said Eddy.

"Eddy please. Don't kill him. He's not worth it." said Christie, who went up to him.

"He's responsible for your grandfather's death!" said Eddie, raising his voice. "If this asshole just gave me the cure earlier, your grandfather…my master…he would still be alive!"

Christie bowed her head sadly. Tears fell down Christie's face. Jin and Xiaoyu looked sadly at them.

"He was a good man…he didn't deserve to die." said Eddy with tears in his eyes. "After all the bad shit that Jin has done, he deserves to die! Why should my master be dead and not Jin? It's not fair!"

"Eddy…all the bad stuff that Jin has done…that's not for you and me to judge. God will judge him, not us. Also, I know you Eddy. You've never killed a man in your life. I know that you're hurt and you're angry...but killing Jin isn't going to make you feel better. In fact, killing him will make you feel worse." said Christie.

"How will getting revenge make me feel worse?" Eddy asked.

"Because you'll feel guilty." She said. "You're not a killer Eddy. I know you. I know you wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you killed Jin. Be the better man Eddy. Be the bigger man. I miss my grandfather so much, but I know that revenge is not the answer. Killing Jin isn't going to bring my granddad back. You know how my grandfather was…he wouldn't be happy with you if you killed Jin or any other person."

Eddy sighed and sadly bowed his head. Christie went up to him and gently placed her hand on his cheek.

"Please don't kill Jin." said Christie, gently. "Do it for sake of my grandfather…do it for my sake…and do it for…do it for our child's sake."

Eddy looked up at Christie. He had a look of shock on his face.

"Y-you're…you're pregnant? We're having a baby?" Eddy asked gently, tears in his eyes.

Christie sniffled as a few tears of joy fell down her face. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yeah." She said, smiling.

"Oh babe…" said Eddy, giving his wife a passionate kiss on the lips. He hugged her, "…I love you so much."

"I love you so much too." said Christie, hugging him back. "Come on, let's go home."

They released their hug and held hands. They started walking away.

"Christie…" said Xiaoyu.

Christie turned back and looked at her.

"Congrats. And I wish you and Eddy all the best." said Xiaoyu.

Christie nodded to Xiaoyu. She then turned around and walked away with Eddy.

Xiaoyu went up to Jin and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Jin…are you okay?" she asked.

"Eddy beat me up good…but I deserved it." said Jin.

They released their hug. Jin wrapped his arms around her waist and Xiaoyu gently held Jin's face. She gently kissed the bruises on his face. Jin sighed sadly and gently released Xiaoyu. He held his injured ribs as he walked towards the car. Xiaoyu sighed sadly. They got inside the car and didn't say anything. Jin sighed and sadly bowed his head.

"I can't believe he died." said Jin sadly.

"After I got back from Egypt, I found out about his death the next day. I visited Eddy and Christie to send them my condolences." said Xiaoyu.

"It's all my fault."

"Jin…"

"Don't say it's not my fault Xiaoyu." He said, looking at her. He had tears in his eyes. "I know you want to make me feel better, but the truth is…that man is dead because of me. I'm such a piece of shit."

Jin punched the steering wheel in anger and sadness.

"Jin…what happened to Christie's grandfather…what happened to Eddy's master...it's very tragic. But you can't continue to blame yourself. You have to forgive yourself Jin."

"Why should I forgive myself? I don't deserve forgiveness from myself and from you. Eddy, Christie…I don't deserve forgiveness from all the people that I've hurt!"

"You do deserve forgiveness Jin. You know why? Because you're not that man anymore Jin. You're not a ruthless tyrant. You're a hero. A hero who is redeeming himself. You can't take back the mistakes you made in the past. What you can do is continue to be a better person."

Jin sighed.

"The universe has given you a second chance at life. All that bad stuff you did in the past is in the past. This is your chance for you to wipe the slate clean. This is a chance for your present and future to be bright and full of goodness." said Xiaoyu. "Forgive yourself Jin. Don't let the past stop your future from being better. I know it's not easy…but you have to learn to forgive yourself."

Jin sighed and gently held her face. He gently pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. After they released their kiss, they leaned their foreheads against each other.

"It's gonna be okay Jin…" She said, her hands on his cheeks "…it's gonna be okay."

 **I'm sure y'all were wondering what happened to Eddy and Christie huh? Eddy and Christie got back together, got married and now they're gonna be parents! YAY! After all the shit that Eddy and Christie dun been through, its nice that they found happiness with each other again! Damn, so much drama in this chapter y'all! Can y'all handle all this drama? Lol! Keep reading please! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **A few days later…**

It was midnight and Jin, Xiaoyu and Chun Jin were all fast asleep. Kiyoshi wasn't at the mansion. He went to Yokohama to stay with his family for a week. He went to spend time with his family and also to attend his nephew's college graduation.

There were two security guards standing outside the front gate of the mansion. Just then, a man snuck up behind one of the guards and grabbed his neck. The other guard pointed his gun at the man.

"You better put that gun down…or I'll snap your friend's neck." said the man.

The other security guard reluctantly put his gun down on the ground.

"Thanks for your corporation." said the man, who suddenly brought out a pistol from his pocket and shot the security guard in the head. The pistol was on silent so the gunshot wasn't loud. The security guard's dead body slumped to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" screamed the guard who was being held by the neck. The man quickly snapped the guard's neck, instantly killing him. After killing the two guards, Miguel Rojo climbed over the gate and snuck into the mansion.

Miguel tiptoed through the mansion, trying not to wake anyone up. He kept on quietly walking and looking around the mansion. He was looking for a particular room. He tiptoed upstairs. He slowly and quietly opened the doors of different rooms.

He then opened the door of a room. The room had pink walls. The floor was fully carpeted with pink carpeting and there was a cabinet that had toys and children's books. There was a kid's table with a toy teapot and tea cups. By the table were four kid's chairs. A teddy bear was seated on one of the chairs. Miguel knew that this was this was definitely a little girl's room. He tiptoed up to the bed and saw Chun Jin, fast asleep. Miguel sighed.

"Lo siento niñita…" said Miguel, looking at Chun Jin,"…it's nothing personal."

Jin and Xiaoyu were snuggling each other, fast asleep in bed. Just then, the door of their bedroom burst open. Jin and Xiaoyu quickly woke up. Their eyes went wide in shock and horror. They saw Miguel who had a pistol in one hand. His other hand held Chun Jin's arm. Chun Jin was screaming and crying. Jin and Xiaoyu immediately got out of the bed.

"MAMA! DADDY!" screamed Chun Jin.

"CHUN JIN!" screamed Xiaoyu, crying.

Jin was panting, his eyes wide in fear. He was absolutely terrified. His daughter was in serious danger right now. Miguel had nothing to lose. He was a man blinded by hatred, rage and revenge. Jin knew that he had to keep his cool…he had to try and calm Miguel down so that he could save Chun Jin.

"Miguel…" said Jin, "...hey, hey just…just take it easy, okay?"

"Please…please let her go. Please." said Xiaoyu, crying.

Miguel laughed.

"Aw…what's wrong amigos? Hmm? Let me guess…you're both feeling really helpless right now. Your daughter is in danger and there's nothing you can do. You can't do shit, because you know that one wrong move, I pull the trigger and BAM! She's dead HAHAHAHAHA!"

Xiaoyu and Chun Jin kept crying while Jin continued to look with fear and horror.

"That's exactly how I felt Kazama. That's how I felt…watching the Mishima Zaibatsu bomb and kill my sister and there was nothing I could do to save her!"

"Miguel please…" said Xiaoyu.

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!" Miguel yelled. "Your husband fucking killed my sister! He fucking ruined my life! And now I'm going to ruin his life."

Miguel put the gun by Chun Jin's head. Chun Jin started screaming and crying even louder.

"You know Kazama…" said Miguel giving Jin a sinister look, "…after my sister's death, I wanted to kill you. But then I figured that killing you…just wouldn't be a satisfying revenge. But killing the person you love the most…now that is what I call revenge. I want you to feel what it's like Kazama. I want you to know what it's like to lose the most important person in your life. I want you to suffer and grieve. I want you to be tortured every single fucking day of your life because you miss your loved one so much. You will pay for my sister's death Kazama."

"Miguel stop! Do whatever the hell you want to me! Kill me instead! This is between me and you! This doesn't involve anyone else! Please don't hurt her. She's just a kid Miguel. She's just a child. Why would you kill a child? You have more honor than that Miguel. Don't let your rage and thirst for revenge make you do something you'll regret for the rest of your life. Please Miguel. Please." said Jin.

Miguel scoffed.

"Honor? I don't give a shit about honor! All that matters is getting revenge against you! I don't want to hurt this little girl…I really don't, but you have to pay Jin Kazama. You have to pay for your misdeeds."

Miguel cocked the gun.

"You can't get away with what you did to my sister. Justice must be served."

"NOOOOOO!" screamed Xiaoyu.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jin screamed as a red laser shot out of his forehead. The laser hit the pistol, instantly melting the pistol.

Miguel looked up in shock as Jin transformed from Jin to Devil Jin. Devil Jin charged at Miguel and grabbed his throat, lifting him in the air with just one hand. Xiaoyu quickly ran and grabbed Chun Jin. She carried her daughter and they gave each other a huge hug. Xiaoyu was hugging her so tightly and she didn't want to let go.

"Mommy!" said Chun Jin.

"Pumpkin…" said Xiaoyu, hugging her and kissing her cheeks.

Miguel was kicking his legs, struggling to breathe and free himself from Devil Jin's grip. Devil Jin tossed him to the floor. Miguel was coughing, trying to catch his breath as he slowly got up.

"You dare hurt my daughter…you deserve death!" said Devil Jin in his dark, sinister, inhuman voice.

"I'll kill you first you…tu diablo!" yelled Miguel, who charged at Devil Jin and threw a punch.

Devil Jin blocked his punch and squeezed his fist. Miguel screamed in agony as Devil Jin squeezed his fist. Miguel then tried to punch him with his other hand. Devil Jin held his fist and was squeezing both of Miguel's fists. Miguel was in so much pain that he thought that his hands were going to break. Devil Jin kept squeezing Miguel's fists and smiled evilly at him.

"Fear my wrath!" said Devil Jin.

Devil Jin released Miguel's fists and did his **demon slayer** move on him. He then did his **wheel of pain** move, which sent Miguel landing hard on the floor. Miguel tried to get up but he was in so much pain that he couldn't. Devil Jin picked him up by his hair.

"I will melt your fucking face off!" said Devil Jin, about to shoot out his laser at Miguel's face to kill him.

"Jin no!" yelled Xiaoyu.

Devil Jin looked at Xiaoyu, who was carrying Chun Jin.

"Jin, this isn't you! Fight your dark side! Remember you're on the road to redemption. Don't stray from redeeming yourself." said Xiaoyu.

"But he tried to kill our daughter…" said Devil Jin.

"Let the police take care of him. Don't kill him, he's not worth it." said Xiaoyu. "Remember, you're supposed to set an example for Chun Jin."

Devil Jin looked at Chun Jin. She was looking fearfully at her daddy. Devil Jin let go of Miguel. Devil Jin held and shook his head as Jin started to try and regain control.

"That's it Jin…fight it! Come back to me and Chun Jin!" said Xiaoyu.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" yelled Devil Jin.

Miguel got up and ran away. He knew that Jin and Xiaoyu were going to call the cops on him and he needed to escape.

Devil Jin transformed back to Jin.

Jin was panting, exhausted from his transformation.

"Jin?" Xiaoyu said, going up to him. She gently put his hand on his shoulder.

"Xiaoyu…Chun Jin…" said Jin who gently took Chun Jin from Xiaoyu and carried her. He hugged Chun Jin so tightly and didn't want to let go. "Chun Jin…my little one…thank goodness you're safe. I'm so sorry you had such a scary experience just now. I'm so sorry little one."

"It's okay daddy." said Chun Jin, hugging him back.

Jin also gave Xiaoyu a hug as he was carrying and hugging Chun Jin. Xiaoyu hugged her husband and daughter. The family embraced each other in a group hug, relieved that the night didn't end in tragedy.

 **Later on...**

 **G Corporation**

Kazuya was sitting down by his desk, drinking scotch and looking at important files. Just then, his door opened and Anna stepped in.

"What is it Anna?" asked Kazuya, still looking at the files.

Anna put her hand on her hip and smirked.

"Looks like you have an unexpected visitor." She said.

Kazuya looked up.

"And who might that be?" asked Kazuya, raising his eyebrow.

"Come on in." said Anna to someone in the hallway. Miguel Rojo stepped inside.

"Mr. Rojo." said Kazuya. "This is unexpected indeed. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I need your help hombre." said Miguel, going up to Kazuya.

Kazuya noticed that Miguel looked roughed up. He had bruises on his face and his shirt was a bit torn and disheveled. Kazuya figured that he had gotten into a fight. Miguel also had a look of panic on his face.

"Looks like you could use a drink." said Kazuya, getting up to get Miguel a glass of scotch. He handed Miguel the glass of scotch which Miguel drank in one gulp. Miguel put the empty glass on the desk.

"So, what can I help you with Mr. Rojo?" asked Kazuya with a smirk on his face.

"Look...I'm in a shitload of trouble man. That hijo de puta Jin Kazama is responsible for my little sister's death. I wanted revenge. I tried killing him, but I failed, so I decided that an even better revenge would be to kill his daughter. I broke into their house and I wanted to shoot the kid, but Jin…he turned into Devil Jin and stopped me. They said they were gonna call the cops on me. I'm sure the cops are looking for me right now as we speak."

"You idiot! I have plans to ruin Jin's life and that involves Chun Jin!" said Kazuya angrily. "If you killed Jin or my granddaughter, then I wouldn't have a plan to ruin Jin's life! You almost fucked up my plans Miguel! The cops deserve to toss your ass in jail! Anna, call the cops and tell them that this worthless scum is in my office!"

"Sure thing." said Anna, getting out her cellphone.

"Woah, woah, woah…hold on now hombre…don't call the cops on me, por favor!" said Miguel. "Please, I came here so I could help you!"

"Help me? Really, because I recall you asking me for help as soon as you stepped into my office." said Kazuya.

"You didn't let me to finish explaining." said Miguel. "I know that you hate Jin and I can help you…I can help you ruin Jin's life. I can help you with your plans. Please, hire me as a henchman and whatever schemes you have for Jin, I can help you out with that. Please, hire me…protect me from the cops…and I'll help you take down Jin Kazama. Por favor hombre. Por favor."

Kazuya and Anna looked at each other and smirked.

"He seems determined." said Anna, smirking.

"Indeed he does." said Kazuya, smirking.

"I despise Jin Kazama." said Miguel. "I hate that bastardo more than anything. I am determined to make Jin Kazama's life miserable. Give me the chance to work with you and we can tear down Jin Kazama."

"I thought you were one of the good guys." said Kazuya, smirking. "Weren't you part of the Revolt Group?"

"I joined the Revolt Group to destroy Jin, but the Revolt Group…they didn't want to kill Jin." said Miguel. "After Jin died, the Revolt Group disbanded. Good riddance…the Revolt Group was holding me back anyway. They believe in peaceful resolutions. I believe in revenge by killing those who wrong me."

"Okay Mr. Rojo…" said Kazuya, "…you're hired."

Kazuya stretched out his hand for a handshake. Miguel stood up and shook his hand.

"Gracias Senor Mishima." He said.

They released their handshake.

"But I warn you…don't you fucking dare kill Jin, Xiaoyu or Chun Jin. If you succeeded in killing any of them, then my scheme would have been ruined. Kill any of them…and I will hunt you down and I will kill you. And I won't just kill you…I will make sure you die a very slow and agonizing death. Understand Mr. Rojo?"

Miguel felt a chill go down his spine.

"Si. Comprende. Understood hombre."

"Good. Welcome to G Corporation." said Kazuya, smirking.

 **Hours later…**

 **5:00am**

Xiaoyu and Jin called the police and told them that Miguel had tried to kill their daughter. The police had come to the mansion a while ago. When the police arrived at the mansion, they saw the dead security guards outside the front gate. The police informed Jin and Xiaoyu that the guards had been killed. The cops asked for security footage. Jin and Xiaoyu took them to their home office, which had a security surveillance computer system.

The cops went through the surveillance system to find recorded footage. The police saw footage of Miguel killing the two guards and they showed it to Jin and Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu and Jin were so sad...those guards were both really nice guys. They were so sad and angry that Miguel killed them. The police were on the lookout for Miguel. Miguel was wanted for breaking and entering, murder and attempted murder. Miguel was looking at a lifetime in prison.

After that traumatizing, scary ordeal with Miguel...Xiaoyu and Jin didn't want Chun Jin to sleep by herself. Chun Jin was also too scared to sleep by herself, so she slept in her parents' bed. Chun Jin was too scared to sleep but she finally fell asleep an hour ago. Xiaoyu and Jin sat next to each other on the edge of the bed. They were both talking quietly so that they wouldn't wake her up.

"Poor Chun Jin." said Xiaoyu, quietly. "She's so terrified. Miguel that monster. Threatening a little girl? I can't wait until the cops find him and lock his ass up."

Jin sighed.

"I should have listened to Asuka and Hwoarang. I should have called the cops on Miguel when I had the chance." said Jin, quietly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Xiaoyu, looking at Jin with a confused look on her face.

Jin sighed.

"Miguel…he attacked me before in the stadium gym. He tried to shoot and kill me, but I was able to stop him. He ran away. Asuka and Hwoarang wanted me to call the cops on him, but I refused."

"You refused?!" said Xiaoyu, raising her voice a bit. "Why the hell did you refuse? The man tried to kill you!"

"Because…" Jin sighed, "…because I felt bad for his sister's death."

"It was an accident Jin…"

"Doesn't matter. The poor girl got caught in the crossfire. She's dead because of the Mishima Zaibatsu…because of me." said Jin. "I know that Miguel is suffering and I understood why he wanted to kill me. I didn't want the guy to suffer even more by being in prison. That's why I didn't call the cops."

Xiaoyu sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me that he tried to kill you?" she asked.

"I didn't want you to worry." He said. "I knew that he wanted to kill me. I know that he wants my blood on his hands. But I didn't think that he would try and kill…I never imagined that he would hurt Chun Jin or you. This is all my fault. I should have called the cops on him. If he was in jail, then he never would have threatened Chun Jin."

"Hey…" said Xiaoyu, who gently held his hand, "…don't blame yourself. How could you have known that Miguel would try and kill a kid? I mean, he was part of the Revolt Group. He was against your tyranny, so I thought he was one of the good guys. I didn't know he was a blood thirsty, murderous psycho. Then again, I never really knew him all that well. Don't blame yourself my love."

Jin sighed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I feel so bad that I let Chun Jin see my devil form." said Jin. "I saw the look in Chun Jin's eyes when she saw my devil form. She was absolutely terrified. I didn't mean to scare her, but I had no choice. I had to save her. I didn't want to talk to her about the devil gene at such a young age. I wanted to wait until she was a bit older. But now she's seen my devil side. She must have so many questions. I have to talk to her about the blood that runs through her veins. How am I going to explain this shit to her Xiaoyu? She's only four."

"Just be honest with her. Explain it to her, but in a way that a four year old would understand." said Xiaoyu.

Jin put his arm around Xiaoyu and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"You always give the best advice my Xiaoyu." said Jin.

"Thanks." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

 **The next day…**

It was a beautiful, sunny afternoon and Jin, Xiaoyu and Chun Jin were hanging outside in the backyard. Xiaoyu called Chun Jin's teacher to tell her that Chun Jin needed to take a day off school. Chun Jin was terrified last night after her encounter with Miguel. However, she was back to her normal, happy self. She was happily playing with her parents. She was currently riding on her tricycle, having a blast.

"Hey little one." said Jin, sitting on a patio chair. "Come here for a second. Daddy wants to talk to you."

"Okay daddy!" she said, riding up to her parents. Xiaoyu was sitting on a patio chair next to Jin.

"Come here. Sit on daddy's lap." He said.

Chun Jin got off her tricycle and happily ran up to Jin. Jin carried her and sat her down on his lap.

"We need to talk about what happened last night." said Jin.

"You and Mommy said that was a bad man and he's going to jail." said Chun Jin. "It's okay daddy...I'm not scared of that bad man."

"I'm happy you're not scared little one. And you shouldn't be. Because me and your mommy will always protect you. You know that right?"

"Right!" said Chun Jin, smiling.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to talk to you about…" Jin sighed. "…Remember when you saw me…change? I changed into…something else."

"A monster." said Chun Jin, bowing her head sadly.

Jin looked at Xiaoyu sadly. Xiaoyu looked sadly at Jin. Jin felt so hurt that Chun Jin called him a monster. He loved Chun Jin so much…he didn't want his daughter to think that her dad was an evil monster. Chun Jin had the devil gene as well. If she thought that Jin was a monster, that means that she would think she was a monster as well. Jin didn't want Chun Jin to think of herself that way. She wasn't a monster and neither was Jin. They were both good people…people who had a powerful, unique type of blood running through their veins.

"Little one…" said Jin, gently raising her chin and looking at her. "I'm not a monster, okay. What I turned into…that was just another part of me…a magical part of me. I have special powers…magic powers you see. And those magic powers turn me into that magical person."

"You have magic powers?" asked Chun Jin.

"Yeah. I do. I've had magic powers since I was born. And since you were born…you also had the same magic powers too." said Jin.

"Really?" said Chun Jin, happily.

"Yeah." said Jin, smiling. He picked up her arm. "Do you know what that mark is on your arm?"

"Mommy told me it's a birthmark." said Chun Jin.

"It's not just a birthmark." said Jin. "It's a mark that gives you your magic powers."

"Yay! I have magic powers!" said Chun Jin.

"Yes you do little one." said Jin, smiling.

"How can I turn into a magical person like you do?" asked Chun Jin.

"Um…well…your powers will become much stronger as you get older little one. As you grow up, I will teach you more about your power…how to better understand it, how to control it. You don't have to worry about your power until you're a lot older. Okay Chun Jin?"

"Okay!" said Chun Jin.

"So now do you understand why daddy changed last night?" he asked.

"Yup!" said Chun Jin. "You have magic powers and I do too!"

Jin chuckled.

"Exactly. Now give daddy a hug." He said.

Chun Jin smiled and gave Jin a huge hug. Jin hugged her back.

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you too little one." said Jin.

Xiaoyu smiled as she watched them.

 **Later on…**

Chun Jin was in the living room watching cartoons while Xiaoyu and Jin were in the kitchen. Xiaoyu leaned against the island, eating an apple while Jin got out a bottle of water from the fridge. He unscrewed the top and drank some water.

"Baby..." said Xiaoyu.

"Yes my love?" said Jin.

"I think…I think you should hold a press conference."

"A press conference?"

"Yeah."

"What for? That's random. I don't work in the Zaibatsu anymore nor do I have any intention of working there again."

Xiaoyu sighed.

"Eddy came after you and tried to kill you. Miguel tried to kill you and Chun Jin. There are a lot of people like Eddy and Miguel who are pissed off at you. I know that you're sorry for all the bad things that you've done. I feel that you should let the rest of the world know just how sorry you are. If you give a press conference…you can publicly apologize to everyone. If you show the world how sincerely sorry you are…people will forgive you."

Jin sighed.

"Saying sorry isn't going to make up for all the wars I caused. Saying sorry isn't going to take back all the bad things I did as a tyrant."

"Jin, people really appreciate when someone apologizes and asks for forgiveness. Trust me, sincerely apologizing after offending someone is a really big deal. Just be honest with the world Jin. Explain everything to them…how you had to awaken azazel…why you had to do the horrible things you did. Trust me…people will really appreciate your honesty."

Xiaoyu sighed.

"You don't have to do a press conference if you don't want to." She said. "I'm just giving you advice is all. I just think that a public apology would calm some people down. I love you Jin. I love you and Chun Jin so much. I'm terrified that some other people are going to attack you and try to kill you. I'm scared of people coming after you and Chun Jin. I lost you once Jin…I don't want to lose you again. I don't want to lose Chun Jin. We're a family and I don't want someone to kill Chun Jin or you or me…I don't want this family to break apart…"

Xiaoyu sniffled as tears fell down her face. Jin immediately went up to her and hugged her. Xiaoyu was crying as she hugged Jin back.

"Hey…hey…" said Jin gently as he hugged her and stroked her hair.

"I don't want our family to break apart Jin…" she said, crying.

"We won't Xiaoyu. I swear we won't." said Jin. "Don't cry my Xiaoyu, okay? Please don't cry. I'll do the press conference. I'll do it."

Xiaoyu looked up at Jin. He smiled at her and gently wiped away her tears.

"Thank you Jin."

"You're welcome my love." He said, kissing her on the forehead.

 **Later that day…**

 **6pm**

"Aunty Miharu!" said Chun Jin happily as Miharu walked into the living room. Chun Jin ran up to Miharu. Jin and Xiaoyu got up from the sofa and went up to Miharu.

"Chun Jin!" said Miharu happily. She stretched out her arms and gave Chun Jin a big hug. She carried Chun Jin and gave her a kiss on the cheeks.

"How are you? You good?" Miharu asked.

"Yup!" said Chun Jin, smiling. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I have magic powers!"

"Magic powers huh?" asked Miharu, smiling.

"Yeah! My daddy turned into a magic person yesterday because he has magic powers! And I have magic powers too just like daddy!"

"Okay pumpkin…" said Xiaoyu, smiling, "…don't tell people about your magic powers okay?"

"Why not?" asked Chun Jin.

"Because, um…" said Jin, trying to think of a way to explain it to her, "…it's a…it's a family secret!" said Jin. "Now Aunty Miharu, Uncle Bob, great grandpa, grandma and grandpa are family, so they know about our magic powers. But no one else outside our family can find out about our magic powers, okay?"

"Can I tell my friends?" asked Chun Jin.

"No little one, not even your friends can know about your magic powers." said Jin. "Remember, this is a special secret that only our family can know about, okay?"

"Okay! I won't tell anyone else!" said Chun Jin.

"Good girl!" said Jin.

"Aunty Miharu, don't tell anyone about our magic powers. It's a family secret, remember." said Chun Jin.

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell anyone." said Miharu, chuckling.

"Come on Miharu, let's go to the kitchen and talk." said Xiaoyu.

"I'll see you later kiddo." said Miharu, who kissed Chun Jin on the cheeks and put her down on the sofa.

"Okay Aunty Miharu!" said Chun Jin. She got up from the sofa and sat by the coffee table. On the coffee table was a coloring book and crayons. Chun Jin picked up a crayon and started coloring in the book while a children's cartoon played on the big screen TV.

"Oh my goodness, are guys okay?" asked Miharu, giving Xiaoyu a hug. "When you called me and told me what happened last night…I was in shock. I couldn't believe it."

"It was absolutely fucking terrifying." said Xiaoyu, hugging her back.

They released their hug and Miharu hugged Jin.

"I'm so happy you guys are safe and sound." She said.

"Thanks Miharu." said Jin.

They released their hug. Miharu sighed and sat down on a chair by the island.

"What about Chun Jin? That poor little girl. She must have been so scared. Is she okay? I hope she hasn't been scarred." said Miharu.

"I wish that Chun Jin didn't go through such a scary experience." said Xiaoyu, sadly. "But she's fine. She was terrified to sleep on her own last night so she slept with Jin and I. But today, she was back to her old self."

"We explained to her that Miguel is a bad man and he's going to jail. We assured her that her parents will always protect her." said Jin.

"Xiaoyu also told me that you changed into Devil Jin in order to save Chun Jin." said Miharu. "So Chun Jin saw Devil Jin for the first time."

"Yeah. She was so scared when she saw me change into Devil Jin. But I explained everything to her in a way that she would understand. Now she knows that she has magical powers."

Miharu chuckled.

"Chun Jin is so adorable." said Miharu.

"Yeah she is." said Jin, smiling.

"I also told Miharu that you were going to do a press conference." said Xiaoyu. "Miharu is not just Vice President of the Zaibatsu…she also does public relations for the Zaibatsu. She's an expert at public relations."

"I think Xiaoyu's suggestion for you to have a press conference is a great idea." said Miharu. "Don't worry Jin…I'll help you out on exactly what to say in your press conference."

"Xiaoyu told me to just be honest to the world. I want to tell the world my side of the story and sincerely apologize." said Jin.

"Xiaoyu is exactly right. Just be honest and be sincerely sorry. Let the world see that you're actually a good person trying to redeem himself." said Miharu. "I'm sure that after this press conference, a lot of people will forgive you. You're gonna be fine Jin. Trust me."

"Thanks Miharu." said Jin.

"You're welcome!" said Miharu. "How about you write out a speech and show it to me at the Zaibatsu tomorrow? I'll read it and let you know if it needs some tweaking or not."

Miharu hung out with Jin, Xiaoyu and Chun Jin for two hours and then she went home. Later on that night, Jin went to the study and began writing his speech.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **The next morning…**

 **The Mishima Zaibatsu**

Jin, Xiaoyu and Miharu were in Xiaoyu's office. Jin and Xiaoyu were sitting down on the sofa. Miharu held a piece of paper in her hand. On that paper was Jin's speech. Miharu was pacing up and down while reading Jin's speech to herself. After a few minutes, she stopped pacing and she looked at Jin and Xiaoyu.

"So…what do you think?" asked Jin.

"I think…it's brilliant!" said Miharu, beaming. "Absolutely fucking brilliant! Xiaoyu, have you read this?"

"Yeah, Jin showed it to me to read after he was done writing it. I thought it was brilliant too, but you're the PR expert. We wanted you to review it first."

"Well I've reviewed it and I think it's great! Your speech is so genuine and sincere…this speech will definitely touch people's hearts. Good job Jin!"

"Thanks Miharu."

"There's no need for me to edit this speech. So if you want, you can hold the press conference today. Are you ready to give your speech today or in a few days?"

Jin sighed and looked at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu gave him a small smile. Jin smiled a little and looked at Miharu.

"I'm ready to give the speech today." said Jin.

Xiaoyu held Jin's hand and affectionately squeezed it. Jin raised her hand to his lips and kissed her hand.

"Alright, great!" said Miharu. "We can hold the press conference after the last match today. I'll call the media and let them know."

 **Later on that day…**

 **5pm**

The final match of the day was between Lei and King. King won the match and was now in the semi -final round. After the match, Jin's press conference would air live from the Mishima Zaibatsu. The Conference Room of the Zaibatsu was full of reporters, cameramen and photojournalists.

Jin, Xiaoyu and Miharu were out in the hallway by the conference room. Jin looked very handsome and formal in his designer navy suit and black dress shoes. Xiaoyu wore a stylish, designer, grey dress suit with designer black high heels and she styled her hair in a high ponytail. Miharu wore a designer, short sleeved, pink blouse, a black pencil skirt and black high heels.

Xiaoyu stood in front of Jin, adjusting his tie. She noticed that Jin looked very nervous. She gently held his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Hey handsome…" she said, smiling, "…don't worry…you're gonna be fine."

Jin sighed.

"I sure hope so my love. I'm feeling pretty fucking nervous right now."

"Take a deep breath baby. Take a deep breath. I know this is nerve wrecking, but I believe in you. I know that you're going to do a great job. And I'm going to be standing at that stage with you. I'll be right there with you…okay?"

"Okay my love." He said, smiling.

Xiaoyu smiled and kissed him on the lips. They released their kiss and she finished adjusting his tie.

"Alright guys, let's go inside. We're about to go live." said Miharu.

"It's show time." said Xiaoyu.

Jin took a deep breath.

"It sure is." He said.

Jin and Xiaoyu held hands and walked into the conference room. Jin stood behind the podium and Xiaoyu stood a few feet away from him. Miharu sat down in one of the front seats.

"And we're live in 5…4…3…2…1…" said the cameraman.

Jin cleared his throat as he pulled out his speech from his pocket. He put the speech down in front of him. He looked around the room. He looked at all the reporters and cameramen, staring at him. He felt like he was being judged by all those reporters and everyone watching this press conference from their TVs. Jin was quiet for many seconds, and then he sighed.

"I want to start off by thanking everyone who tuned in to watch this press conference. To everyone watching at home and everyone here at this press conference…thank you for taking the time to listen to what I have to say today."

Jin cleared his throat and continued.

"I know that ever since I came back…everyone has a lot of questions about me. Did I fake my death? Why did it take me four years to return? What are my true intentions? I am here to answer all of those questions. I am here to be completely and one hundred percent honest with the world. Before I won Tekken 5, before I took over the Mishima Zaibatsu...I was just a young man. But I wasn't just a regular young man. I was a man who was born with cursed blood…the devil gene. The gene that I inherited from my father, Kazuya Mishima. When I was nineteen I participated in Tekken 3. That was my first ever Tekken tournament and I've been participating in Tekken ever since. I fought in Tekken tournaments to compete against other amazing fighters. I also competed to win money...money to cure the devil gene. For years, I have spent millions of dollars on research to cure the devil gene. I have done so many experiments by Dr. Bosconovitch to get rid of the devil gene. But despite all the money I spent on research and experiments…nothing could cure the devil gene.

Jin sighed sadly and continued.

"I was desperate. Desperate to get rid of the devil gene. I didn't want to have this cursed blood running through my veins anymore. So desperate, that I decided to take on a absolutely insane and dangerous plan. I decided to awaken azazel, the source of the devil gene. I had to destroy azazel. That way I would be cured and the devil gene would be eliminated from the world. The only way to awaken azazel was to create so much negative energy in the world. So when I became CEO of the Zaibatsu, I poured all the money and resources of my company into creating chaos around the world. The Zaibatsu took over countries and territories and created wars around the world. I also had to create negative energy in my personal life too."

Jin looked at Xiaoyu with tears in his eyes.

"I was…I was a really, really shitty husband to my Xiaoyu. I was always traveling because of the worldwide mayhem I was creating. I was barely at home and when I was at home, I was very cold to her. I was rude and disrespectful. I didn't treat her the way she deserved to be treated…like a queen. I knew that I was hurting her, and it killed me that I was hurting her. But I had to turn into this horrible person. I had to become a negative person and create negative energy to awaken azazel. Xiaoyu had every right to divorce me…but she didn't. She knew the man she fell in love with. She knew that I was a good man. She had faith in me and she believed that I would change my evil ways. She never gave up on me and on our marriage. I don't deserve an amazing woman like you my Xiaoyu. I am so, so, sorry for the way I hurt you. I am so sorry and I love you so much."

Xiaoyu had tears in her eyes as she looked at Jin. She smiled at him and nodded, gesturing that she understood.

"I know that in my desperate attempt to eliminate the devil gene, I have hurt so many people. I have hurt people all over the world…I have hurt my family…I have hurt my friends. I wish that I could take back all the horrible things that I've done…"

Jin had tears in his eyes and a tear fell down his face. He sniffled and kept talking.

"…To all those people that I have hurt…I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness. I understand why you would despise me. I can't take back the past, but I am asking you… _begging_ you all for forgiveness. I am begging you all for mercy. I stand here in all humility asking the world for another chance. I died after defeating azazel and an organization brought me back to life. I didn't fake my death. After I was brought back to life, it took three years for my body to completely heal. I was in a coma for three years as my body was healing. I got a second chance at life…a chance to redeem myself. I beg you all to please give me a second chance. Give me a chance to show you that I am not that tyrant anymore. Give me a chance to show you that I am a good man. My mother, Jun Kazama raised me right. She raised me to be a good person with integrity and compassion. I know that when I was a tyrant, I disappointed my mother. I want to make things right so that my mother will be proud of me. I want to make things right not only for my mother…but for my wife…for my daughter…for my family and friends…and to each and every single one of you out there. Again…thank you for taking the time to listen to me and again I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart and soul. Thank you."

Everyone in the room except Jin clapped and cheered. Jin saw Miharu and all the reporters and cameramen applauding. He turned to look at Xiaoyu who was also clapping. She smiled at him with tears in her eyes. She was so proud of him. Jin smiled back at Xiaoyu. After the audience applauded for about ten minutes, Miharu stood up and faced the crowd.

"Does anyone have any questions for Kazama San?" asked Miharu.

The reporters started calling Jin and raising their hands.

"Kazama San!"

"Senor Kazama!"

"Mr. Kazama! Over here!"

"Monsieur Kazama!"

"Yes…you over there." said Jin, pointing to a reporter in the audience.

"Good afternoon Kazama San." said the reporter.

"Good afternoon." said Jin.

"Kazama San, you mentioned that an organization brought you back to life. Please what organization is it? Was it G-Corp?" the reporter asked.

"Noooo." Jin emphasized. "G-Corporation did not bring me back to life. I repeat that G-Corp did not bring me back to life. I have absolutely nothing to do with G-Corp. Unfortunately, I cannot disclose the name of the organization that brought me back to life. The organization is top secret and highly classified."

Mr. Kazama, over here please!" another reporter yelled.

Jin answered lots of questions for about fifteen minutes. After he was done answering questions, he again thanked everyone for their time and exited the Conference room. Jin, Xiaoyu and Miharu went to Xiaoyu's office.

"I am so proud of you Jin!" said Xiaoyu, giving Jin a huge hug. "You did great! Your speech was so heartfelt and honest!"

"Thank you my love." said Jin hugging her back.

"Social media is blowing up!" said Miharu, looking through her phone. "You speech definitely resonated with people Jin…people's responses on social media have been mostly positive."

"That's good to hear." said Jin. "I just hope that people know how sorry I am. I hope that they'll be able to forgive me."

"I'm sure they will baby." said Xiaoyu, hugging him. "I'm sure they will."

 **Jennyluvstekken**

Tekken10Tournament

 **Anyone else cry during Jin's speech? I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only one.**

 **Robbietherapper48**

Tekken10Tournament

 **That speech that Jin Kazama gave was powerful. You can tell that he is really sorry.**

 **AsukabadassKazama**

Tekken10Tournament

 **I'm very proud of my cousin Jin! What a powerful, sincere and heartfelt speech!**

 **LeiWulong**

Tekken10Tournament

 **Great speech Jin! Your friends are all proud of you!**

 **Janellethebabe**

Tekken10Tournament

 **Jin's speech gave me the feels!**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NAMCO, TEKKEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! YA DIG?**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **A week later…**

 **G-Corporation**

 **Kazuya Mishima's office**

"Anna." said Kazuya who was sitting by his desk and staring out the window.

"Yeah?" She asked, standing across his desk.

Kazuya turned his chair around and faced her.

"Today is the final match of Tekken 10, correct?"

"It sure is." She replied.

Kazuya smirked evilly.

"Now is the time to execute my plan. Let's go ahead and proceed with it."

"I'll get right on it." She said, smirking.

Ever since his press conference, Jin had become even more of a fan favorite. People around the world really sympathized with him and forgave him.

It was now the final round of Tekken 10. It was an exciting and competitive tournament, but only one fighter could make it to the final. The fighter that makes it to the final round will fight the CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu…Xiaoyu Kazama. All the fighters had been eliminated except Jin Kazama.

Jin stepped into the battle arena and smiled at Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu smiled at him. She was wearing a golden qipao top, black shorts with golden embellishments and black flat shoes. She wore a golden bracelet on each hand and styled her hair in pigtails.

Jin wore white karate pants. The right pant leg had a huge, golden dragon design. He also wore his red fighting gloves and was barefoot.

"Ready to get your ass kicked baby?" asked Xiaoyu with a smirk on her face. She got into a fighting stance.

Jin chuckled.

"Someone's cocky." said Jin, smirking and getting into a fighting stance.

"Why shouldn't I be cocky? I'm gonna kick your ass and win this match." She said, smirking.

"We'll see about that." He said, smirking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The final match of Tekken 10 is about to begin! Kazama Jin, a fan favorite of this tournament has made it to the finals and is about to face his wife, Kazama Xiaoyu! Husband versus wife…this match is certainly going to be interesting!" said the commentator.

"Try not to be distracted by my ass while we're fighting." Xiaoyu teased.

"I'm always distracted by your ass." said Jin, chuckling.

"Round One! Fight!" said the commentator.

 **An hour earlier...**

Chun Jin was sitting down in class. She and four of her friends were sitting by a table. There were crayons, washable glitter paint, stickers and sheets of paper on the table. Chun Jin and her friends were drawing and coloring. Mrs. Fuji was walking around the class, looking at the kids' drawings. She smiled as she observed the children. The kids were happily drawing and talking to each other. Mrs. Fuji loved being a kindergarten teacher. She felt it was such a rewarding job.

Just then, a group of men stormed into the class. The men were G-Corp soldiers. They were all wearing the same G-Corp uniform and they held guns. The children started screaming in fear when they saw the scary men.

"Oh my goodness!" screamed Mrs. Fuji.

The children kept screaming and hid under the tables. Some of the kids were hugging themselves and crying.

Just then, Miguel walked into the room. He went up to Mrs. Fuji.

"Please…please don't hurt these children! Please!" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Where is Chun Jin Kazama?" asked Miguel with a smirk on his face.

"She doesn't attend this school." Mrs. Fuji lied. She was trying to protect Chun Jin.

Miguel chuckled and then his face became serious. He grabbed Mrs. Fuji's throat and started choking her. Mrs. Fuji struggled to escape and she was gasping for air.

"Don't make me hurt you in front of these little kids bitch." said Miguel. "I'm gonna ask you again…where the fuck is Chun Jin Kazama?"

"I..I told you…" said Mrs. Fuji, struggling to breathe, "S-she d-doesn't…attend…t-this…school…"

"I guess I'm gonna have to beat the truth out of you." said Miguel who raised his fist about to punch her.

"STOP!" screamed Chun Jin who ran out from under the table. She ran up to Mrs. Fuji and Miguel.

"N-no! No…g-go…go under the table!" said Mrs. Fuji.

Chun Jin was a very brave little girl. She wasn't going to let Miguel hurt Mrs. Fuji. She would rather Miguel take her than see Mrs. Fuji get hurt. Miguel smirked evilly when Chun Jin came up to him.

"You're that bad man." said Chun Jin, giving him an angry stare.

"And you're a little brat." said Miguel who violently flung Mrs. Fuji away. Mrs. Fuji landed hard against the wall. She was knocked out cold.

"Fuji San!" screamed Chun Jin. She kicked Miguel's leg really hard and started punching Miguel's stomach. Miguel held her fists and squeezed them very hard.

"Let me go!" screamed Chun Jin, angrily.

"You see how I hurt your teacher?"

Chun Jin glared at him.

"If you don't come with me…I'm gonna hurt your teacher even more. And then, I'm gonna hurt all your friends here. Is that what you want?"

Chun Jin shook her head.

"Good. Let's go." said Miguel, who carried Chun Jin over his shoulder.

"My daddy and mommy will find you and beat you up!" yelled Chun Jin as Miguel took her away. "You're gonna go to jail!"

"We'll see about that niñita." said Miguel as he walked up to a black van outside. He put Chun Jin inside the van. He got inside the van and drove away. The rest of the G-Corp army also went into another van and drove away.

 **Meanwhile...**

Miharu ran to the commentator's box.

"Stop the match! Now!" said Miharu with a look of panic on her face.

"What? Why?" asked the commentator.

"It's a family emergency concerning Jin and Xiaoyu!" said Miharu. "Stop the match now!"

Xiaoyu had just given Jin a roundhouse kick when all of a sudden…

"Kazama Jin…Kazama Xiaoyu…I have just been informed by the Vice President of the Zaibatsu that the match has to end!" said the commentator.

Jin and Xiaoyu looked at each other confused.

"Miss Hirano has informed me that there is a family emergency and the match has to end!" said the commentator.

"Family emergency?" Xiaoyu exclaimed.

Jin and Xiaoyu ran out of the battle area. The audience were murmuring and looking confused.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen, but the match has been canceled. We will update you when the match will be rescheduled." said the commentator.

Jin and Xiaoyu were on their way to the commentator box when they saw Miharu, running up to them.

"Miharu! What's going on?" asked Xiaoyu.

"What do you mean there's a family emergency?" Jin asked.

Miharu had a look of worry and fear on her face.

"Mrs. Fuji called me. She said that G-Corp soldiers raided the school." said Miharu. "They took Chun Jin."

Xiaoyu and Jin's eyes went wide in horror and fear.

"NO! NO! CHUN JIN!" screamed Xiaoyu.

Jin hugged Xiaoyu, who was hysterical and crying. He gently stroked her hair as he was hugging her. Jin was very worried, but he had to be calm.

"Don't worry Xiaoyu…we'll get Chun Jin back…I swear." He said, trying to calm her down.

Xiaoyu released herself from Jin.

"We need to go to G-Corp, now!" she said. "We need to get our baby back!"

"Xiaoyu we can't. We have to be smart. We need to have a plan to get Chun Jin back home safely."

Jin gently held her cheek.

"I swear Xiaoyu…we'll get our daughter back safe and sound…okay?"

Xiaoyu nodded and wiped away her tears. She sniffled.

Just then, Jin's cellphone rang. He saw that it was an unknown number. He slid his finger across the screen and answered it.

"Hello?" said Jin.

"Hello…son."

"You piece of shit! If you touch one hair on Chun Jin's head…I'll fucking kill you!" said Jin angrily.

Kazuya chuckled.

"Come on now Jin. I wouldn't hurt my own granddaughter. I'm not that evil." said Kazuya, smirking.

"Let her go you scumbag!" yelled Jin.

"I'll let her go…on one condition."

"And what condition is that?"

"I'm sure Xiaoyu is with you right? Put this on speakerphone so I can talk to her. This condition involves the both of you."

"Xiaoyu." said Jin, looking at her. "Kazuya wants to talk to you too."

"Okay." said Xiaoyu, going up to Jin.

Jin put it on speakerphone.

"Alright asshole, it's on speakerphone." said Jin. "Xiaoyu and I are listening, so talk."

"I'll return Chun Jin back to you guys…if Xiaoyu hands over the Zaibatsu to Heihachi." said Kazuya, smirking evilly.

"Heihachi that son of a bitch…he's behind this kidnapping too?" said Jin, angrily.

"Heihachi has been scheming to take the Zaibatsu away from me." said Xiaoyu to Jin. "I don't want to give the Zaibatsu to that idiot Heihachi, but I don't have a choice. Chun Jin's safety is all that matters. I want our daughter back home safe and sound."

Xiaoyu sighed.

"It's a deal Kazuya. I'll step down as CEO and officially hand the Zaibatsu over to Heihachi. I'll do it today. As soon as I do that, I want you to bring Chun Jin safe and sound to the Zaibatsu." she said.

"All that matters to us is Chun Jin. So if the Zaibatsu is what you and Heihachi want…then you can have it."said Jin.

Kazuya chuckled.

"I knew that you two wouldn't hesitate to give up the Zaibatsu for your little brat!" said Kazuya. "Did you really think I would make it so easy for you two? I know you both love Chun Jin and you would give up anything to keep her safe! Making a deal is too fucking easy! If you want Chun Jin…come to G-Corp and get her!"

Kazuya laughed evilly.

"You defeated me in past Tekken tournaments Jin. When you come to G-Corp, I will face you, destroy you and get my revenge. I will show you that I am and always will be more superior to you! If you defeat me and get past me…you can rescue Chun Jin. But that's not going to happen! I will defeat you and Chun will stay with me. I will raise her…raise her to be a Mishima!"

"Not gonna happen asshole!" yelled Jin.

"It will happen…because I will destroy you Jin. I will destroy you, and raise Chun Jin to be ruthless, powerful and evil…just like a real Mishima."

"Chun Jin is coming home safe and sound! She will never have anything to do with you or Heihachi! You hear me Kazuya? She will never be like you or Heihachi! Ever!" said Xiaoyu, angrily.

"We'll see about that Xiaoyu." said Kazuya, smirking evilly. "I'll be waiting for you guys at G-Corp. I look forward to my getting my revenge. MUHAHAHAHA!"

Kazuya hung up.

"FUCK!" said Jin angrily.

Xiaoyu sighed sadly.

"Damn Kazuya and Heihachi! Damn them!" said Xiaoyu angrily. Tears formed in her eyes. "Poor Chun Jin…she must be so scared right now. She's in a strange place, away from home. I want her to come home safe and sound. I miss her. I really miss her…"

Xiaoyu started crying and Jin hugged her.

"I swear Xiaoyu…we're going to bring Chun Jin home safe and sound. Kazuya is never going to keep our daughter. He will never raise her. I swear I won't allow that. I swear my Xiaoyu." said Jin, hugging her and gently stroking her hair.

Xiaoyu hugged him back and sniffled. She released their hug and looked at Jin with determination in her eyes.

"Let's go get our daughter back." She said.

Jin looked at his wife and nodded.

 **Later that day…**

Jin and Xiaoyu were in the study of their mansion. Their friends were also with them. Jin and Xiaoyu called their friends to help them rescue Chun Jin. Xiaoyu and Jin needed all the help they could get. Their friends were happy to help. Miharu, her fiancé Bob, Hwoarang, Paul, Lei, Marshall, Asuka, Julia and King were in the study, discussing a plan.

"I think we can sneak in through the air ducts. That way we'll catch the guards unprepared and unleash a surprise attack on them." said Lei.

"How about this...me and King beat up the security guards at the front door." said Asuka confidently. She pounded her fists together. "We knock 'em out cold and that way we can get in and out through the front door."

"Jin, Xiaoyu, what do you guys think?" asked Bob.

"Both are good ideas." said Jin. "But I also wish there was a way that we could deactivate the security cameras in G-Corp. That way it'll be hard for the guards to track us down."

"Do you know where the surveillance room is?" asked Xiaoyu.

Jin sighed.

"No." said Jin. "I haven't been to G-Corp in years. I barely remember the different areas of the building. It's been so long."

"You definitely need to know your way around G-Corp before you make a plan." said a woman's cool, sultry voice.

Everyone looked up and saw Nina Williams by the doorway. She stood there confidently, her arms crossed. She was dressed very casually. She wore a pink, white and navy flannel shirt, denim jeans and stylish, beige, flat sandals. She let her long, blonde hair down.

"Hot damn." said Paul, admiring Nina.

"Nina…what are you doing here?" asked Xiaoyu.

"I asked her to come." said Steve, who walked through the door.

Everyone in that room knew that Jin and Nina had an affair years ago. Nina had sincerely apologized to Xiaoyu…she felt really bad that she hurt Xiaoyu like that. Xiaoyu had accepted her apology, but she still didn't like Nina for what she did. Xiaoyu hadn't talked to or seen Nina in four years and she wasn't pleased to see her right now.

"You guys need all the help you can get to rescue Chun Jin." said Steve, walking up to Jin and Xiaoyu. "Trust me…Nina's former line of work and expertise will be extremely useful."

Xiaoyu crossed her arms and glared at Nina. She hated to admit it…but Steve was right. Nina's expertise could really help. She didn't want Nina's help but she had no choice…she had to rescue her daughter. Chun Jin was all that mattered. Xiaoyu had to just swallow her pride and see what help Nina was going to offer.

"Okay Nina…what do you propose?" asked Xiaoyu.

"When I was an assassin…infiltration and gathering intel was part of my job." said Nina, going up to them. "I've infiltrated G-Corp numerous times. I know G-Corporation inside and out. I also stole the blueprints of G-Corp during a mission I had."

Nina reached for her back-jean pocket and brought out a rolled-up sheet of paper. She put the paper on the table and unrolled it. On the paper was a blueprint of the entire G-Corporation. Nina smirked, proud of herself.

"This will definitely help us to devise a plan." said Jin, looking at the blueprints. "Thanks Nina."

"No problem." said Nina.

Xiaoyu angrily crossed her arms. She felt so jealous right now, just because Jin had thanked Nina.

"Excuse me guys…I need some air." said Xiaoyu, walking away.

Xiaoyu walked through the front door of the mansion. She stood on the porch and crossed her arms. Just then, the front door opened and Jin stepped outside.

"Xiaoyu?" he asked, going up to her. He gently put his hands on her face. "Hey you okay?"

"I'm fine." She lied, releasing herself from him. She turned her back away from him and kept crossing her arms.

Jin knew that Xiaoyu was lying…she was obviously very upset.

"No you're not fine." He said, going up to her. He sighed. "I know you must be feeling so overwhelmed right now. We've all been trying to think of a good plan to get Chun Jin back. I'm sure you're worried if the plan we create will work. Don't worry my love…we'll figure out a perfect plan, okay?"

"You're right Jin...I'm not fine. I'm worried because I hope the plan we create is successful. But that's not the only thing I'm upset about."

"Then, what is it?" asked Jin with concern.

"Ugh! Men are so clueless!" said Xiaoyu, angrily. She turned to face him, giving him an angry look. "Are you serious right now? You really don't know why I'm mad?"

Jin had a confused look on his face.

"Um…no. I'm not a mind reader Xiaoyu. Could you just tell me?"

"I'm mad because Nina is here! And not only that…you totally just flirted with her just now!" said Xiaoyu angrily.

"What?! Flirting?! I didn't flirt with her." said Jin.

"Oh really? Oh good job Nina…thanks Nina!" said Xiaoyu in a mocking voice.

"My love…I was just thanking her, that's all." said Jin. "Thanks to those blueprints she got, it can help us create a solid plan."

"Whatever. Now you're back from the dead and you've reunited with her…you two are going to rekindle your passion aren't you?" yelled Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu…" he said, gently.

"Well this time when you cheat on me…at least do me the courtesy of telling me instead of sneaking behind my back." She said, angrily.

"Xiaoyu…" said Jin, going up to her. He gently put his arms around her.

"No…leave me alone!" said Xiaoyu. She tried to release herself, but Jin held her tighter. He wasn't going to let go. Xiaoyu started to cry.

"My Xiaoyu…" he said, "…I am so sorry that I betrayed you back then. Trust me…I don't love Nina. I never loved her and I never will. I was cheating on you just to create negative energy. Nina doesn't mean anything to me. I will never cheat on you ever again with Nina or any other woman. My Xiaoyu…you are the only woman I want…the only woman I need. You are the love of my life. You complete me…you make me a better man. I swear that I will never…ever betray you ever again. I will love you and be faithful to you until the day I die."

Xiaoyu sniffled and looked at Jin. She smiled at him. Jin smiled back.

"Alright, let's get back in there." She said, releasing herself. "I'll try to restrain myself from kicking Nina's butt."

Jin and Xiaoyu chuckled.

"Hey…" said Jin, who held her hand and looked into her eyes, "…I love you my Xiaoyu. I love you so much."

"I love you so much as well Jin." She said, smiling.

They kissed passionately and then they went back inside.

 **An hour later…**

After looking through the blueprints, everyone came up with a plan that they could all agree on.

"Alright…so we're all in agreement with this plan right?" asked Miharu.

"Sounds good to me." said Jin.

"We go into G-Corp at midnight tonight. Okay guys?" said Xiaoyu.

Everyone nodded.

"Let's go get ready then. I need to change. I can't go infiltrating and fighting in this outfit." said Miharu, who was wearing a leopard print pencil skirt, black blouse and leopard print high heels.

As everyone started to walk out, Jin called Julia.

"Julia!" said Jin, going up to her.

"Yeah?" said Julia.

"When we get to G-Corp…I need you to do something very important for me."

"Which is?"

 **Later that night…**

 **G-Corporation**

 **Midnight**

Two guards were standing outside the front gate of G-Corporation. They were holding guns and wore G- Corp uniforms. Just then, they saw a man walk up to them. The guards raised their guns at the man.

"Stop right there!" said one of the guards.

Lei Wulong smirked and raised up his hands.

"Woah, woah…relax guys." said Lei.

"What do you want?" asked the other guard.

"My name is Lei Wulong. I'm here to see Kazuya Mishima. Is he around?"

"Hold on now. Let me ask if he knows you first." said the guard, pulling out his walkie talkie from his pocket.

Just then, King and Bob snuck up behind the guards and put them in a chokehold. The G-Corp personnel were caught completely off guard and didn't have time to defend themselves. After a few seconds of being held in a chokehold, the guards passed out and fell to the floor. The guards would definitely be knocked out for a few hours. Bob and King picked up the guards' security cards from their pockets. They scanned the cards by the electronic panel, opening the gate. Lei, Bob and King went inside the G-Corp compound.

Meanwhile, there was a guard by the front entrance door of the G-Corp building. He was holding a gun and smoking. He was also on his cellphone.

"Don't worry babe," said the young security guard, "…I'll be home in a few hours. You know how this job is…long hours. It fucking sucks, but the pay is really good, you know?"

As the security guard was talking, he didn't realize that they were two people sneaking up behind him.

"I'll make it up to you, okay? When I get home tonight…I'm gonna give you some sweet loving. How about you wear that sexy French maid outfit I like?"

Just then, someone tapped the guard's shoulder.

"Oh shit! Babe I gotta go…I'll talk to you later." said the guard. He thought it was his co-worker. He didn't want to get lectured about being on his phone while on duty. The guard quickly hung up his cellphone.

"What is it?" said the guard, as he turned around. His eyes went wide in surprise when a fist came straight to his face. Asuka Kazama gave the guard a powerful punch, instantly knocking him out. Asuka bent down and looked through the unconscious guard's pockets. She found his security card and picked it up.

"Shit, that look like it hurt. Poor guy." said Hwoarang, going up to Asuka.

"He'll be fine. He'll just be out for a while." She said, standing up.

"Well, at least he has a hot girl dressed as a French maid waiting for him at home." said Hwoarang, chuckling.

Asuka chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go inside." She said.

Hwoarang nodded and they went inside the building.

Meanwhile, some of the other Tekken fighters snuck inside G-Corp through the air ducts. Nina, Steve and Paul were in the security room. Nina was by one of the computers, typing on the keyboard. Nina was wearing her signature purple, camouflage battle suit with purple boots. She tied her hair into a ponytail.

"Hey Nina. Have you disabled the security systems yet?" asked Marshall talking through his earpiece.

"Working on it." said Nina, as she continued to type.

Marshall, Miharu, Jin and Xiaoyu were walking down the hallway. They were on their way to Kazuya's office. Just then, a bunch of guards ran up to them.

"Um, Nina…sorry to rush but we got company over here!" said Marshall as a guard charged towards him. Marshall gave the guard a roundhouse kick. Xiaoyu, Jin and Miharu were fighting the other guards.

"Hang in there guys." said Nina, cool and calm as always. "Almost done."

After a few minutes, Nina had disabled the security systems.

"Alright. All done. The security systems are down." said Nina, talking to Marshall through her earpiece.

"Thanks Nina." said Marshall, knocking a guard out cold with a punch.

"Come on, let's go help them." said Nina, going up to Paul and Steve. The men nodded and ran out of the room with her. By the time Nina had disabled the security systems, many guards had already been alerted that they were intruders in the building. All the Tekken fighters were fighting against G-Corp guards.

Jin, Xiaoyu, Marshall and Miharu had beaten the shit out of some guards. They were about to continue walking towards Kazuya's office. Just then, some more guards started running towards them.

"You guys head to Kazuya's office. We'll take these assholes!" said Marshall.

"Are you sure?" asked Xiaoyu.

"Let's help you guys." said Jin.

"Don't worry we can handle it!" said Miharu. "Go!"

Jin and Xiaoyu nodded to their friends and ran off. Miharu and Marshall fought with the guards.

Xiaoyu and Jin were running down the hallway. They were almost near the elevator. The elevator would take them to Kazuya's office on the top floor.

They reached the elevator and Jin was about to push the open button.

"Well, well...if it isn't the bastardo and his wife." said a man with a spanish accent.

Jin and Xiaoyu turned around and glared at Miguel. Miguel stood a few feet away from them. He smirked evilly at them.

"Miguel? What are you doing here? Your ass should be in jail!" said Xiaoyu angrily.

Miguel chuckled.

"That's not going to happen Xiaoyu." said Miguel, smirking. "You see...I work for Kazuya now. I'm one of his top henchmen. As a result of working for G-Corp...I'm protected from the police. The police don't fuck with Kazuya...and therefore...they won't fuck with me."

"Kazuya isn't going to be powerful forever. One day, Kazuya and G-Corporation are going down. Kazuya won't be above the law anymore and you, him and every other criminal in G-Corp is going to rot in prison." said Jin.

"Kazuya will always have power." said Miguel, smirking evilly.

"We'll see about that." said Xiaoyu, staring angrily at him.

"You helped Kazuya kidnap Chun Jin...didn't you?" Jin asked while glaring at Miguel.

"That's right hombre. I kidnapped your little brat. She's going to stay with Kazuya forever." said Miguel.

"That's never going to happen!" said Xiaoyu.

"Oh it will." said Miguel, pounding his fists together. "Kazuya is going to destroy both of you. But before you get to him...I wanna beat the shit out of you two first."

Jin and Xiaoyu got into a fighting stance as Miguel charged towards them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Miguel screamed as he did his powerful **rompeolas** move on Jin. Jin tried to block the move but it was too powerful, knocking Jin hard on the floor. Xiaoyu was about to punch Miguel but he quickly blocked her punch and punched her in the face. He then grabbed her throat and picked her up with just one hand. He was about to headbutt her, when Jin gave him a powerful roundhouse kick from behind. Miguel let go of Xiaoyu in pain. He turned around and Jin did his powerful **switchblade** move, sending Miguel spinning in the air and landing hard on the ground. Jin quickly ran over to Xiaoyu.

"My Xiaoyu…" he said, helping her up, "are you okay my love?"

"Yeah...I'll be okay. Thanks." she said, rubbing her throat which still hurt. She and Jin stood up and charged towards Miguel. They kept fighting.

 **Meanwhile…**

Nina, Paul and Steve were in another hallway of G-Corp. They had just finished beating the shit out of some guards.

"Good job guys! We sure showed those assholes!" said Paul who high fived Steve and Nina.

"Nina...my dear, sweet sister." said a female voice.

Nina, Steve and Paul turned around and saw Anna Williams. She was wearing a royal blue, sleeveless crop top, black leather pants and black, high heeled boots. Anna's brunette hair was styled in its usual bob hairstyle. She put her hand on her hip and smirked at them.

"We haven't talked to each other in years Sis. You couldn't even bother to contact your little sister? Not a phone call, text...email?"

"And why the hell would I do that?" said Nina, glaring at her.

"So we can catch up...get our nails done, talk about men." said Anna, sarcastically. She kept smirking at Nina. "Now word on the street is...you've retired. So you went from a deadly, international assassin and bodyguard...to a retired old lady living with her son. How sad. I bet you don't know how to fight anymore. You certainly couldn't take me down."

"She can't fight? Are you kidding me? She just beat the shit out of these guards here!" yelled Steve, defending his mom.

"Tsk, tsk...my own nephew yelling at me like that? How rude." said Anna, smirking.

"I'm rude to you because you're being disrespectful to Nina! And you're one of the bad guys!" said Steve.

"I'm just being honest Stevie boy. Your mommy here might have managed to defeat those guards...but she can't defeat me. She doesn't stand a chance against me." said Anna.

"We'll see about that." said Nina, getting into a fighting stance. She glared at Anna.

"Nina...don't waste your time on her. She's not worth it!" said Paul.

"You and Steve go and help the others." said Nina. "I'll take care of this bitch."

"But Nina…" said Steve.

"Just go. I got this." said Nina, who turned around and gave Steve a smile.

Steve sighed.

"Alright. Be careful then, yeah?" said Steve.

"You got this Nina!" said Paul.

"Oh trust me...I know." said Nina, who faced Anna and smirked at her.

Steve and Paul reluctantly walked away, leaving the sisters alone.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you dear sister."

"And I'm going to enjoy humiliating you...Sis." said Nina, smirking.

Anna charged towards her. She did her **jab roundhouse** move which Nina blocked. Nina then did her **flash kicks** on her which Anna was able to block except for the last kick. Nina's last flash kick sent Anna spinning high in the air and landing hard on the ground. Anna sat up, wiped her mouth and glared at Nina. Nina smirked at her, making Anna even more pissed off. Anna stood up and charged at Nina with her **imploding star kick**. Anna's imploding star move was so powerful that it flung Nina in the air and she landed hard on the ground. Nina did a kick up. She stood and glared at Anna.

"Aw, was that too much for you to handle old lady?" Anna mocked with a smirk on her face.

"You're in your forties too you dumb bitch." said Nina.

"Well you're older!" said Anna.

"Yes I am..." said Nina who charged at her with a punch. Anna blocked her punch "...And I'm wiser, and smarter…"

Nina gave Anna a kick which she blocked.

"...And a better fighter than you'll ever be!" said Nina as she gave Anna her powerful **bermuda triangle** move which sent Anna flying to the ground. Before Anna could get up, Nina ran and got on top of her. Nina was slapping her really hard in the face, over and over again. Nina's slaps were so hard and painful that Anna's cheeks became red. Anna kneed Nina really hard in the ribs. Nina was in pain and she rolled away, holding her ribs. Anna quickly stood up and kicked Nina's stomach, over and over and over again. Just as Anna was about to kick her sister again, Nina grabbed her leg and pulled it, causing Anna to trip and fall. Nina got up. She was in so much pain from Anna's kicks that she was bending a bit. She held her stomach and panted as she glared at Anna. Anna stood up and smirked, happy that she injured Nina.

Nina groaned in pain as she stood up straight and got into a fighting stance. She was in pain, but she could still take on Anna. Anna charged at her with a roundhouse kick, which Nina wasn't able to block. Nina got kicked really hard. Anna then threw a punch at her which Nina blocked. She then gave Anna a powerful uppercut which flung Anna to the ground. Anna did a kick up and stared angrily at Nina. She charged towards Nina. The two of them were punching, kicking and blocking each other's moves. The two sisters kept on fighting.

Meanwhile, the fight between Jin, Xiaoyu and Miguel was still going. Although it was two against one, it was still a tough fight. However, Miguel was starting to lose the fight. Jin and Xiaoyu really gave him a beating and he was really injured and tired. Xiaoyu gave Miguel her **crescent moon kick** and then Jin charged at him with a powerful punch. He then gave Miguel his powerful **lightning uppercut**. Miguel was sent flying high in the air and he landed hard on the ground. Miguel groaned in pain. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. He had lost. Jin went up to him.

"Miguel...I am so sorry for what happened to your sister. I really am. However, losing your sister is no excuse for trying to hurt a little girl. Trying to kill my daughter...kidnapping her and now joining G-Corporation. You have no honor Miguel." said Jin.

Miguel looked up at Jin. Miguel had a black eye, his face was bloodied and bruised. Miguel was in pain, but he still looked angrily at Jin.

"I don't give a shit about honor bastardo." said Miguel. "This isn't over...Jin Kazama."

Jin sighed sadly.

"I hope that you find peace one day Miguel. Living with all this rage and thirst for revenge...it will eat you up inside. Trust me...I know what that's like." said Jin, who walked away.

Miguel groaned and passed out. Jin and Xiaoyu ran to the elevator and opened it. They stepped inside the elevator and went up to the top floor. It was time to face Kazuya Mishima.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NAMCO, TEKKEN OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Xiaoyu and Jin took the elevator to the top floor. They stepped out of the elevator and walked to Kazuya's office. Jin kicked down the door of Kazuya's office. Jin and Xiaoyu ran inside and got into a fighting stance.

"Kazuya!" said Jin, angrily.

"Where's Chun Jin?" said Xiaoyu, angrily.

Kazuya sat down in his chair behind his desk. He was looking outside the window and smirking.

"Jin. Xiaoyu…" said Kazuya as he swiveled his chair to face them, "...my special guests. I've been expecting you two."

"We're not gonna ask you again asshole! Where's Chun Jin?" said Jin, glaring at Kazuya.

Chun Jin was in a room within Kazuya's huge office. The room was very nice and cozy. There was a sofa and an expensive rug on the floor. There was also a bookshelf made of mahogany wood, a beautiful standing lamp by the sofa and accent lighting on the ceiling. However, as plush as this room was...Chun Jin wasn't comfortable.

When Miguel kidnapped Chun Jin, he brought her to Kazuya. Kazuya told Chun Jin that he was her grandpa. He told her that he was going to take her away from her parents and that she would stay with him. Although he was her grandpa, Chun Jin could tell that he was a bad man. He took her away from her parents was keeping her hostage. Also, Chun Jin thought that Kazuya looked really mean. And she was right. Kazuya was mean. Evil as well.

Chun Jin was lying on the sofa when she heard her parents' voices. She got up the sofa and ran to the door. The door was locked, so she started banging on the door.

"Mama! Daddy!" yelled Chun Jin as she banged the door.

"Chun Jin!" said Xiaoyu and Jin.

"The door's locked." said Kazuya, when he saw Jin and Xiaoyu about to run towards the door.

"If you defeat me, you can get the key. It's right here in my desk drawer." said Kazuya, smirking.

"If I defeat you? I will defeat you, you asshole! And I'll make you regret messing with my family!" yelled Jin.

"Mama! Daddy!" yelled Chun Jin.

"Pumpkin! Don't be scared okay? Mama and daddy are here!" said Xiaoyu.

"We're coming to get you little one!" said Jin. "Daddy and Mommy are going to beat up this bad man and then we'll get you, okay?"

"Okay." said Chun Jin. She felt less afraid because of the reassurance from her parents.

"Make that two bad men!" said a man's voice.

Jin and Xiaoyu turned around. They glared at the person who was standing by the doorway.

"Heihachi." said Xiaoyu with a scowl on her face.

Heihachi crossed his arms and smirked evilly at Jin and Xiaoyu.

"You worthless old scumbag!" yelled Jin.

"Hahahaha!" Heihachi laughed evilly as he walked up to them. "You know Xiaoyu...it didn't have to come to this. If you had just given me back my Zaibatsu...I wouldn't resort to asking my shithead son for help."

"You're a disgrace. You and Kazuya." said Xiaoyu. "The Zaibatsu belongs to me. You're never getting it back! I refuse to put the Zaibatsu in the wrong hands!"

"We'll see about that bitch." said Heihachi, getting into a fighting stance.

Jin turned to Xiaoyu.

"Give him hell Xiaoyu." said Jin, smirking.

"Oh, believe me...I intend to." said Xiaoyu, smirking. "Same goes to you. Teach Kazuya a lesson."

Jin nodded and went up to Kazuya. Jin got into a fighting stance. Kazuya cracked his neck and his knuckles. He stood up. He undid his tie, took off his button shirt and his jacket. Kazuya was shirtless, only wearing his black slacks and black dress shoes. He went up to Jin and got into a fighting stance. He smirked at Jin.

"I can't wait to get my revenge on you...son." said Kazuya, smirking.

"I am not your son!" yelled Jin.

"Hmph. We don't have the same surname, but we have the same blood. The same evil blood that I embrace and you refuse to." said Kazuya, smirking.

"Jun Kazama is the only parent I have! I am Jun Kazama's son! You and I have the same blood...but that doesn't make you a father! I refuse to embrace this cursed blood! I refuse to be anything like you!"

Jin charged at Kazuya with his **corpse thrust** move. Kazuya blocked the attack and did his powerful **flash punch combo** on Jin, which Jin wasn't able to block. Jin was landed hard on the ground and quickly did a kick up.

As soon as Jin stood up, Kazuya charged towards him with his **demon slayer** move. Jin blocked the attack, but Kazuya immediately did his **double back fist** move and did a sweep kick, knocking Jin to the ground. Kazuya raised his foot, about to stomp Jin's chest, but Jin quickly rolled away. Jin quickly got up and did his **double lift kick** on Kazuya, sending Kazuya flying high in the air. As Kazuya was in the air, Jin did a powerful flykick on him. Kazuya got flung hard against the wall. Kazuya groaned in pain as he stood up. Before he could catch his breath, Jin ran towards him with a punch. Kazuya blocked the punch and then kicked Jin, but Jin blocked his attack. Jin and Kazuya continued to fight.

Xiaoyu and Heihachi were having an intense fight as well. Xiaoyu had just done her **wings of fury** move on Heihachi. She immediately did her **clouded peak** move, sending Heihachi flying out of the office door. Heihachi landed in the hallway and landed hard on the ground. Xiaoyu ran out of the office to continue her fight with Heihachi. Heihachi groaned in pain as he slowly got up. Xiaoyu got into a fighting stance and charged towards Heihachi with a powerful punch. Heihachi dodged her attack and then did his painful **demon massacre** move on her. Xiaoyu was flung in the air and landed painfully on the ground. Heihachi ran up to her and grabbed her hair. Xiaoyu screamed in pain as Heihachi picked her up by her hair. Xiaoyu struggled to release herself from his strong grip. Heihachi smirked evilly at her and then gave her a powerful headbutt, sending Xiaoyu to fall hard on the ground. Xiaoyu slowly stood up in pain. She felt a little blood coming out of her nose because of Heihachi's headbutt. She wiped away her blood and glared at a smirking Heihachi.

"Hahaha! What's wrong Xiaoyu? Did I hurt you? Better give up now...the beatdown I'm giving you is only gonna get worse."

"Giving up is not in my vocabulary!" said Xiaoyu, who charged at him with a roundhouse kick. Heihachi blocked the attack but Xiaoyu immediately did her **backflip** move which sent Heihachi spinning high in the air. As Heihachi was in the air, Xiaoyu did her **cross lifting palms** move. Heihachi landed hard on the ground and quickly did a kick up. Xiaoyu charged at him with a punch which he blocked and then he did his **right splits kick** on her. They continued to battle for some time.

Xiaoyu punched Heihachi, but he dodged her punch. He then grabbed her about to do a slam on her. Xiaoyu counter attacked by doing a powerful slam on him. Xiaoyu continued to attack, throwing punches and kicks at the weakened Heihachi. She did her **crescent moon kick** and then her powerful **thunder strike** move. Heihachi landed on the ground. He groaned in pain. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. Xiaoyu had won. She stood panting from exhaustion. She glared at her defeated opponent on the ground.

"You lose jerk." she said, panting.

Heihachi slowly lifted his head up and looked at her.

"Fucking...bitch…" he said. He groaned and then passed out.

Jin and Kazuya kept fighting. Kazuya grabbed Jin's throat and lifted him in the air with one hand. He slammed Jin on the glass coffee table. The coffee table completely shattered and Jin landed hard on his back. There were shards of glass on the floor and on Jin's karate pants, hair and skin. Jin groaned in pain as he slowly tried to get up. Kazuya stomped his foot on Jin's chest. Jin screamed in pain from the attack. Kazuya kept his foot on Jin's chest, pressing his foot hard against his chest. Jin continued to scream in pain and Kazuya smirked evilly. Jin slowly and painfully stretched out his hand and picked up a large glass shard. He used the shard of glass to slice Kazuya's leg. Kazuya screamed in pain as he removed his foot from Jin's chest. There was a huge cut on Kazuya's leg. Jin had cut him deep and his leg was bleeding a lot. Jin then got up and punched Kazuya over and over again in the face. He then gave Kazuya his powerful **left spinning back kick**. Kazuya was flung hard against the wall. Kazuya gave Jin an evil, angry glare as he stood up.

"I am going to destroy you!" yelled Kazuya angrily as he transformed into Devil Kazuya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Devil Kazuya as he charged at top speed towards Jin. He gave Jin a powerful, superhuman uppercut. The uppercut sent Jin flying through the ceiling to the rooftop of the building. Jin groaned in pain as he slowly got up. Devil Kazuya flew through the hole in the ceiling and stood on the rooftop.

Devil Kazuya charged towards Jin and grabbed his face. He smirked as he punched Jin's stomach. The punch was so powerful that it flung Jin away and he landed hard on the ground.

Meanwhile, Xiaoyu had run into the office. She saw broken furniture and a big hole in the ceiling. The entire office was a complete mess because of Jin and Kazuya's fighting. She ran to Kazuya's desk and opened the drawers. She saw a few keys in one of the drawers and she picked them up. She ran towards the room that Chun Jin was locked in. Fortunately, there were only about ten keys, so she didn't have that many keys to try out. She tried different keys on the lock, until one key finally unlocked the door. She turned the doorknob and opened the door. Chun Jin was sitting on the floor, but as soon as she saw her mommy, she ran towards her.

"MOMMY!" she said happily as she ran to her.

"Chun Jin!" said Xiaoyu, who hugged her daughter. She carried Chun Jin. They hugged each other so tightly and Xiaoyu kissed Chun Jin's cheeks many times. Xiaoyu cried tears of joy as she hugged her. She was so happy and relieved that Chun Jin was safe and sound.

"Come on pumpkin, we gotta get out of here." said Xiaoyu, walking out of the room with Chun Jin in her arms.

"Where's daddy?" asked Chun Jin.

"Daddy is fighting that bad man that kidnapped you." said Xiaoyu. "Don't worry...daddy's gonna beat that bad man and he'll come and meet us. Daddy's gonna be okay."

"I know Daddy's gonna win!" said Chun Jin, smiling.

"That's right pumpkin." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

Xiaoyu looked up at the ceiling.

"Be careful Jin…come back to us...please." said Xiaoyu, quietly. She then ran out of the office with Chun Jin.

Kazuya charged towards Jin and gave him a powerful punch. Jin was able to block the attack. Kazuya then did his **spinning demon** move, which Jin wasn't able to block. Jin quickly did a kick up and then he did a fly kick towards Devil Kazuya, knocking him to the ground. Jin then got on top of Devil Kazuya and punched him over and over again. Devil Kazuya then shot out his laser at Jin, knocking Jin off of him. Jin was sent flying and he landed hard on the ground.

"Why haven't you transformed into Devil Jin?" asked Devil Kazuya, walking up to him. "You don't stand a chance against me in your normal form. Give into the devil gene Jin! Embrace it! Embrace the devil within you!"

Jin stood up and wiped his mouth.

"I refuse to embrace this cursed blood! I told you...I am nothing like you! I will defeat you!" said Jin, charging towards Devil Kazuya.

Jin gave Devil Kazuya his **corpse thrust** move knocking him to the ground. Devil Kazuya stood up and Jin lunged at him a right elbow and then his **double chamber punch.** Devil Kazuya landed on the ground. He groaned in pain as he got up. Jin charged at him with powerful punches and kicks over and over again. Devil Kazuya was getting weaker and injured. Jin then gave Devil Kazuya his **double lift kick** , sending him flying high in the air. As Kazuya was in the air, Jin jumped up and lunged at him with a powerful punch.

"HI-YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Jin as he punched Devil Kazuya's face. Jin's punch was so powerful that it sent Kazuya breaking through the concrete floor. Devil Kazuya fell through the rooftop floor and landed hard on the floor of his office. Now there were two holes in the ceiling. Debris was everywhere on the office floor. Devil Kazuya laid on the floor. He tried to get up, but he couldn't. Kazuya's plan to defeat Jin had failed. Jin had emerged victorious. Kazuya groaned in pain as he laid down. Jin panted...he was absolutely exhausted. Jin cracked his knuckles and stared angrily at his dad.

"Don't come near my family ever again." said Jin.

Devil Kazuya slowly raised his head in pain and looked at Jin. He smirked at Jin.

"Y-y-you may have won today...but this isn't over son. I-I will...get...my revenge…" he said as he passed out.

Jin glared at Kazuya, turned around and walked away.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

"Nina! Nina you there?" asked Steve through his earpiece.

"Hey Steve." said Nina, answering her earpiece.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just fine. I'm heading outside."

"What about Anna?"

Nina smirked.

"Taken care of."

"I knew you'd kick her ass!" said Steve, smiling.

"Thanks." said Nina, smiling. "I'll see you soon."

Nina turned around and smirked at Anna. It was a tough fight, but Nina won. After defeating her, Nina tied up the unconscious Anna to an office pillar with duct tape. Nina tied the duct tape around her body and also tied her hands and feet. She got a marker and wrote 'LOSER' on Anna's forehead. She also drew cat whiskers on Anna's nose and cheeks.

Anna fluttered her eyes open as she started to wake up. She looked up and saw Nina, smirking at her. Anna tried to move, but she couldn't. She looked and saw that she was tied up.

"NINA! UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!" Anna yelled as she struggled to free herself.

Nina chuckled.

"Why should I? Seeing you like this is so much fun." said Nina, smirking. She turned around.

"I guess this 'old lady' was too much for you to handle." said Nina, walking away.

"NINA! NINA COME BACK HERE! NINA!" yelled Anna.

Nina walked away.

"UGH! YOU BITCH! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" yelled Anna as she kept struggling to release herself.

Jin walked out of the G-Corp building. All of Jin's friends, Xiaoyu and Chun Jin were standing outside. Xiaoyu and Chun Jin were holding hands. As soon as Chun Jin saw her dad, she ran up to him.

"DADDY!" said Chun Jin happily as she ran to him.

Jin smiled and stretched out his arms. He gave Chun Jin a huge hug and carried her. They hugged each other so tightly.

"Little one." said Jin as he hugged her.

"You and mommy beat up those bad men huh?" she asked, smiling.

"We sure did little one." said Jin, smiling. "I told you that daddy and mommy will always protect you. Always."

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too Chun Jin." said Jin, who kissed her cheek.

Jin carried Chun Jin and walked up to Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu and Jin smiled at each other and gave each other a passionate kiss. They released their kiss. Jin, Xiaoyu and Chun Jin hugged themselves in a family group hug. Their friends watched them as they reunited and hugged. They were so happy for Jin, Xiaoyu and Chun Jin.

After they finished hugging, the family went up to their friends.

"Thank you all so much for your help." said Jin.

"Yeah thanks guys. We couldn't have done this without you." said Xiaoyu.

"Hey, what are friends for?" said Miharu, smiling.

"Yeah, we were happy to help." said King.

"Now that this is all over...let's get outta here and celebrate!" said Hwoarang. "I've had enough of G- Corp for one day."

Jin and Xiaoyu's friends started walking away.

"Nina!" said Xiaoyu.

Nina turned around. Xiaoyu went up to her.

"Thank you." said Xiaoyu who smiled at her.

"No problem." said Nina, smiling back.

Xiaoyu nodded at her and Nina nodded back. Nina turned around and walked next to Steve.

Julia went up to Jin and smiled at him.

"I did what you asked." said Julia, handing him a usb stick.

 **A few hours earlier…**

Julia did a powerful spinning kick on a G-Corp Guard, knocking him out cold. She ran up to an electronic door. She went up to the panel and pressed some buttons. After hacking the panel, the door unlocked. Julia opened the door and ran inside the room. Julia was in G-Corp's mainframe.

 **Earlier that day…**

 _Julia!" said Jin, going up to her._

 _"Yeah?" said Julia._

 _"When we get to G Corp…I need you to do something very important for me."_

 _"Which is?"_

 _Jin brought out a usb stick from his pocket._

 _"When I worked with Raven's agency...one of our main objectives was to take down G-Corp. I know you're really smart Julia and you're an expert at computers. I need you to destroy all of G-Corp's intel. Without their intel, G-Corp can't function. All their machinery, weapons, data...all of it would be destroyed. I would do it myself...but I won't have time to do it. I'm going to fight Kazuya and rescue Chun Jin. Please Julia, if you could help me with this...I would really appreciate it."_

 _Julia smiled and took the usb stick from him._

 _"Taking down G-Corp? You don't have to ask me twice." she said, smiling._

Julia went up to the mainframe computer. She started tapping buttons, hacking the system. She got out the usb port from her pocket.

"Goodbye G-Corp. You won't be missed." said Julia.

 **Back to the present…**

"I did what you asked." said Julia, handing him the usb stick.

"Thank you so much Julia." said Jin, smiling. "I'm very grateful."

"You're very welcome!" said Julia, smiling.

The sun was beginning to rise as the Tekken fighters and Chun Jin walked away from G-Corp.

 **The next week…**

The Tekken 10 final match was rescheduled. The arena was packed with fans eager to watch the match. Millions of people around the world tuned in to watch the fight live. It was an exciting, competitive and tough match, but Jin emerged victorious against Xiaoyu.

Jin smiled as he went up to Xiaoyu. He stretched out his hand to her. Xiaoyu smiled and took his hand as he helped her stand up.

"Good match my love." he said, smiling.

"You got lucky." she said, grinning.

"You're right...I did get lucky. I got lucky marrying the most amazing woman in the world."

"Don't think your sweet talk is gonna work. I'm pissed off that you that you won." she said, smirking.

"Well then...maybe this will work…" said Jin as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a passionate kiss.

People in the audience cheered and said 'Awwwww!'

Jin released the kiss and smiled at her.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Hmm…" she said smiling, "...a little. But I think I need some more kissing to fully cheer me up."

"Your wish is my command." said Jin who kissed her.

Xiaoyu giggled and kissed him back. The audience kept cheering. After they released their kiss, Jin and Xiaoyu held hands and waved at the audience.

"Aren't Xiaoyu and Jin such a cute couple? Well, there you have it ladies and gentlemen! After a very drama filled and entertaining tournament...Tekken 10 is over with Kazama Jin as the winner! Thanks to all the fighters that competed this year! And thanks to all the fans who watched Tekken 10! Have a good day everyone!" said the commentator.

Xiaoyu and Jin bowed to the audience. They waved to the crowd as they walked out of the battle arena. The audience kept cheering.

The commentator took of his headset. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Excellent!" said Lee Chaolan, smirking. He sighed with content. "I love this part time job! It's so much fun!"

 **Well look at that...the commentator was Lee Chaolan after all! Did y'all see that coming? And if you did, what are you psychic?! Lol! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! I ALSO DON'T OWN JEEP WRANGLER!**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **The next day…**

Jin was on the rooftop of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He was staring at the beautiful view of the city as well as the sun and the clear, blue sky. Jin sighed contentedly. He was so happy that the universe had given him a second chance at life.

Jin's life was the best it had ever been. He was happily married to the love of his life. He had the most amazing, most beautiful daughter. He went from tyrant, to hero, to winner of Tekken 10. He went from the most hated person in the world to a very much respected and well loved person.

Jin won millions of dollars in Tekken 10. However, he decided to give all his money to charity. He was going to use that money to help people in poor areas around the world. He was going to build wells to provide clean water. The money would provide food, healthcare and other funds. The money would also go to build schools, hospitals and homes.

As Jin stood admiring the view, a black jet flew up to the rooftop. Standing on top of the jet was Raven. The ninja agent jumped off the jet to the rooftop. The jet flew away. Raven went up to Jin.

"You said you wanted to see me Kazama?" asked Raven, crossing his arms. His face was stern as usual.

Jin brought out the usb stick from his pocket and showed it to Raven.

"This usb stick contains all of G-Corporation's intel." said Jin. "G-Corp is done. I would have given this to you earlier, but I was busy training for the tournament."

Raven didn't say anything and kept crossing his arms.

"I didn't kill Kazuya, but I still completed the my mission. You and the agency wanted G-Corp destroyed and that's exactly what happened."

"Even after I refused to give you the cure...you still helped take down G-Corp?"

"This isn't about me or you or the agency. This is about stopping G-Corporation and their evil schemes. This is about protecting innocent people all over the world. That's what matters."

Jin handed Raven the usb stick. Raven took it. Jin turned around and started walking away.

"Kazama...wait."

Jin turned around. Raven sighed and went up to him.

"I'm disappointed that you didn't kill Kazuya. However despite that...G-Corp is destroyed. You completed your mission Kazama so therefore...I will give you the cure."

Jin looked at Raven in shock. He couldn't believe that Raven just said that.

"Besides...I can't just refuse to help you after everything you've done for the agency." said Raven. "My conscience won't allow it."

"Are you serious Raven?" asked Jin.

"Look at my face. Do you really have to ask?" said Raven.

Jin chuckled.

"Um...thank you Raven." said Jin.

"You're welcome Kazama." said Raven. He brought out the usb stick. "Would you care to do the honors?"

Jin chuckled and took the usb stick. Jin threw it on the ground and stomped on it, smashing the usb stick into pieces.

"Fuck you G-Corp." said Jin, smirking.

"Can you come by the agency's medical facility tomorrow?"

"Sure." said Jin. "What time?"

"7am."

"See you then."

 **The next morning…**

 **7am..**

 **In a lab somewhere in the United States…**

After Jin and Raven's meeting, Jin told Xiaoyu about what he and Raven talked about. Xiaoyu was very happy that Raven was going to give Jin the cure. Jin was planning on traveling by himself to get the cure. However, Xiaoyu insisted that she come with him. She told Jin that she wanted to be by his side and make sure he was okay.

Jin and Xiaoyu went to their private airport and boarded one of their private planes. Kiyoshi was babysitting Chun Jin at home. After Jin got the cure, they planned on traveling back home that same day.

Jin was sitting down on a medical chair and Xiaoyu stood next to him. He was wearing a white tank top, navy karate pants and black sneakers. Xiaoyu was wearing an over the shoulder, grey sweatshirt, black leggings and white, high top sneakers. She styled her hair in a high bun. They had been waiting 10 minutes for the scientist. Xiaoyu was tapping her foot anxiously.

Jin held her hand and looked at her.

"Hey…" said Jin, giving her a smile, "...what's wrong my love?"

Xiaoyu sighed.

"I'm just nervous." she said.

"Don't worry my love. There's nothing to be nervous about. I'm finally getting rid of this cursed blood. All these years I've tried to cure the devil gene. I've spent millions of dollars...I did terrible deeds as a tyrant...I desperately tried everything to get rid of this cursed blood, but I was unsuccessful. Now after all these years of trying and failing...today I will finally be cured of the devil gene. You shouldn't be nervous at all my Xiaoyu. You should be happy." said Jin, smiling.

"I am happy." she said. "I'm really happy for you. It's just...I mean...this is the first time that they're trying this cure right? How do they know that it's safe? Is this cure dangerous? Will you survive this procedure? I mean, you're basically a guinea pig and I'm trying not to freak out but I'm really scared for you Jin. I'm so scared…"

Xiaoyu started hyperventilating. Jin gently held her hand.

"Xiaoyu my love...it's okay…" said Jin softly, trying to calm her down. He gently squeezed her hand.

Xiaoyu started to control her breathing. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself down.

Jin stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him and embraced her.

"It's gonna be okay Xiaoyu…" he said, gently stroking her hair as they hugged, "...I swear...it's gonna be okay."

Xiaoyu sighed.

"I don't wanna lose you again Jin."

"You won't my Xiaoyu. You and Chun Jin won't." he gently held her cheeks as he looked into her eyes. "I've done a lot of experiments to get rid of the devil gene and I survived them. I'm gonna survive this one too. I'll be okay my love. Okay?"

Xiaoyu sniffled as tears fell down her face. She nodded. Jin wiped away her tears and they kissed. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." said Jin.

Raven and a scientist who worked for the agency stepped in. The scientist was a Caucasian American man in his 40s.

"Alright Mr. Kazama. Are you ready to proceed?" the scientist asked.

"Yeah. Let's do this." said Jin.

He and Xiaoyu were still embracing and they looked into each other's eyes. Xiaoyu sighed.

"It's show time." she said, sadly.

"Yeah." said Jin.

Xiaoyu bowed her head sadly. Jin gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, remember what I said…" said Jin, smiling, "...it's gonna be okay. I swear. I love you my Xiaoyu."

"I love you too Jin." she said, giving him a passionate kiss. After kissing for many seconds, they reluctantly released their kiss. Jin sat down in the chair.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kazama, but you can't be in the room during this procedure." said Raven with his usual serious face. "Medical personnel only."

"I need to be with my husband." said Xiaoyu.

"I'm sorry , but it's against protocol." said Raven. "But don't worry, we'll be watching the procedure right outside the room."

"I don't want to leave his side!" said Xiaoyu. "He needs my support."

"Xiaoyu. It's okay." said Jin.

"But Jin…" she said.

"Like he said, it's against protocol. Don't worry my love...I'll be okay. This agency knows what they're doing. You have to trust them Xiaoyu. Trust them for me...please?"

Xiaoyu sighed.

"Okay." she said.

"Thank you." said Jin.

"You're welcome." she said giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." said Jin.

Xiaoyu reluctantly walked out of the room with Raven. Raven closed the door and they went to the window by the room and looked at what was going on. The scientist went up to Jin and strapped his arms and legs.

"Why are they tying him?" she asked with concern.

"Because unfortunately...this procedure is excruciatingly painful." said Raven, looking through the window with his arms crossed.

Xiaoyu gasped.

"Jin…" she said, sadly.

Raven sighed and turned to face Xiaoyu.

"I know you're worried about your husband Mrs. Kazama. But as painful as this procedure is...it will be worth it. Your husband will finally have his wish...to be free from the devil gene."

Raven put his hand on Xiaoyu's shoulder.

"Your husband is tough. He's one of the greatest martial artists in the world. Not only that, but he's mentally tough too. He can handle this Xiaoyu. Like he told you...he'll be okay."

Xiaoyu was surprised that Raven was comforting her and being nice to her. She didn't know much about the mysterious Raven. The only reason she knew anything about him was because Jin worked for him. Raven always looked serious and angry, so Xiaoyu was really shocked that he was being nice right now. Although she was surprised, she appreciated his kindness. She was very worried about Jin, and Raven's words of encouragement helped her feel a bit better.

"Thanks Raven." said Xiaoyu.

"You're welcome." said Raven, looking stern as always. He crossed his arms and looked through the window.

"Alright Mr. Kazama..." said the scientist, bringing out a vial with a transparent, clear liquid substance, "...I am about to inject you with the drug Hydro Q12G. Hydro Q12G, aka the cure for the devil gene."

The scientist got out a syringe and extracted Hydro Q12G from the vial. He tapped the syringe and a few drops of liquid squirted out.

"I really hate to say this Mr. Kazama...but this is really going to hurt. Just let me know when you're ready."

"I don't care how painful it is. I just want to get rid of this devil gene. Let's do this." said Jin.

"Certainly Mr. Kazama." said the scientist.

The scientist pricked the syringe in Jin's arm and injected him. Jin started to scream in pain as the drug was being injected. After the drug was injected, the scientist removed the syringe. Jin kept screaming. He was in so much pain. Electricity surrounded his entire body as he kept screaming. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jin screamed.

"JIN! JIN!" yelled Xiaoyu as she watched Jin. She was so afraid and worried about Jin.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Jin continued to scream in pain. Jin was convulsing as electricity surrounded him. His pupils and irises then turned completely grey as he kept screaming.

"JIN!" yelled Xiaoyu. She tried to run into the room, but Raven grabbed her hand.

"LET ME GO!" Xiaoyu yelled. "You have to stop this right now! He's in serious pain! Please stop this!"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Kazama, but this is what Jin wants." said Raven.

"I said let me go!" screamed Xiaoyu. She released herself from Raven's grip and ran to the door. She tried to open the door but it was locked. She kept banging on the door.

"JIN! JIN! JIN!" she screamed.

Raven came up to her.

"He's in pain! You need to stop this!" said Xiaoyu.

"I told you that the procedure would be painful. But your husband can handle it." said Raven. "You know how badly Jin wants to be cured. If you stop this, he'll be unhappy. Do you really want to deprive him of this cure? Do you?"

Xiaoyu sighed.

"I don't want to...but he's in a lot of pain." she said sadly.

"He can handle it Mrs. Kazama. You have to believe that."

"I do believe that. I believe in him." she said.

Just then, the screaming stopped. Xiaoyu looked fearfully at Raven. She banged on the door.

"Jin? Jin! Open the door! Open the door now!" she screamed, banging harder and harder on the door.

After a few seconds, the scientist opened the door. Xiaoyu saw Jin sitting on the chair. His eyes were closed and his head was bowed.

"JIN!" she yelled, running up to him.

She put her hand on his heart. She breathe a huge sigh of relief. He was alive.

"Jin…" she said, gently placing her hands on his cheeks. He was still unconscious. Raven walked into the room.

"Status report." said Raven to the scientist.

"He survived, so that's one successful part of this procedure." said the scientist. "Now I am going to check his blood and see if he still has the devil gene. If he doesn't, then that's another success."

The scientist unstrapped Jin and drew some blood from him. Jin fluttered his eyes open as he started waking up. He was coughing and panting, trying to breathe normally.

"Jin…" said Xiaoyu, gently. She gave him a hug. "Oh Jin...I'm so happy you're okay!"

"My Xiaoyu…" said Jin, still feeling a bit weak. Jin looked at Raven.

"So...did it work?" asked Jin.

"He just took some of your blood. He's going to test it to see if you still have the devil gene." said Raven.

Jin sighed.

"I don't know what's worse...the horrible pain I just had...or waiting for the results to see if the pain was actually worth it." said Jin.

Xiaoyu put her hand on Jin's shoulder.

"No matter what happens...remember that me and Chun Jin are here for you and we love you."

"Thanks my love." said Jin, who held her hand, "I love you both so much. More than anything."

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened and the scientist walked in. He went up to Jin, Xiaoyu and Raven. Jin and Xiaoyu looked anxiously at the scientist.

"So, did it work?" asked Jin.

"I tested you blood and according to the results…"

Jin and Xiaoyu held each other's hands, anxiously staring at the scientist.

"...the devil gene is not in your blood. Congratulations Mr. Kazama! The cure worked!" said the scientist, smiling.

"WOOOOO! YAY!" cheered Xiaoyu happily as she gave Jin a huge hug. Jin hugged her back and smiled. Jin was so shocked...he didn't think that the cure would work. All these years he had tried to get rid of the devil gene, but everytime he tried, he failed. Jin thought that he would be disappointed again today. However, he was so happy that the devil gene wasn't running through his veins anymore.

Xiaoyu and Jin hugged and kissed, then Xiaoyu hugged the scientist.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she said, hugging the scientist.

"You're welcome." said the scientist, chuckling.

Xiaoyu released the hugged and stretched out her arms towards Raven.

"Um...I don't do hugs." said Raven.

Xiaoyu ignored Raven and gave him a huge hug. Raven felt so awkward. His arms were by his side and he didn't hug her back, but Xiaoyu didn't care.

"Thank you so much Raven! Thanks to you and this agency you brought my Jin back to life and now you guys have cured him! Thank you! THANK YOU!" she said, hugging him.

Raven reluctantly raised his hand and patted her shoulder. He was so uncomfortable hugging people.

"You're welcome Mrs. Kazama." he said, slowly patting her shoulder. "Okay you can stop hugging me now."

Xiaoyu let go of the hug and walked up to Jin. They wrapped their arms around each other, kissed and smiled at each other.

"Now that we know that this cure works...we can cure Chun Jin." said Jin.

"She's just a little girl. This cure would be way too painful for her." said Xiaoyu.

"I don't want her to get the cure now. Like you said, it's too painful for a little kid. But when she's an adult, she can get the cure then." said Jin.

"Jin, don't force Chun Jin to get the cure. That should be a decision she should make when she's an adult." said Xiaoyu.

"But Xiaoyu, why shouldn't she get the cure? She has the devil gene, that cursed blood running through her veins. I don't want her to have to suffer like I did."

"Remember what I told you...you shouldn't make Chun Jin hate her blood. Yes, she does have some evil blood. But just because she has the devil gene, that doesn't make her an evil person. She's a good person, just like her dad and mom."

Jin sighed.

"I'm just saying that she might not want to get rid of the devil gene." said Xiaoyu. "And if that's the decision she decides as an adult...we should both respect that."

"I understand what you're saying Xiaoyu." said Jin. "But I hope that she chooses to get rid of the devil gene."

"Well, when the time comes and if your daughter decides to be cured...the agency will be here to do that for her." said Raven.

Jin went up to Raven and stretched out his hand.

"Thanks Raven. For everything."

Raven stretched out his hand and gave Jin a handshake.

"You're welcome Kazama. Would you be interested in coming back to the agency?"

"Working for the agency was amazing, but I have family duties now. Thanks for the offer though." said Jin, smiling.

They released their handshake.

"Well, if you change your mind, just let me know. And if you and your family need my assistance in any way...contact me and I'll help." said Raven.

"Thanks Raven. Good doing business with you." said Jin.

"Likewise."

"I'll see you at the next Tekken Tournament."

"Indeed."

"Thank you so much Raven!" said Xiaoyu. "I'm so grateful for everything you've done!"

"You're welcome Mrs. Kazama. Take care."

"You too." she said.

Jin and Xiaoyu walked out of the room and Raven actually smiled a little. He quickly went back to frowning his face, but deep down...he was very happy for Jin, Xiaoyu and Chun Jin and he wished them all the best.

 **The next day…**

 **Somewhere in the Caribbean…**

Kazuya was driving his Jeep Wrangler. Anna was in the passenger seat and Miguel sat in the back.

"Will you finally tell us why we're here?" asked Anna, fanning herself. She was wearing a floral bikini top, denim shorts and black flip flops. Despite her outfit, she was still feeling very hot. The car air conditioner was on very high. However the weather was so hot that even the air conditioner couldn't cool her down.

"Are we here on vacation? Normally I love getaway trips, but I'm not in the mood. Jin and his stupid friends took down G-Corp. My bitch of a sister defeated me. How could you possibly be in the mood for a vacation right now Kazuya?"

"I agree with her Jefe." said Miguel. "Kind of weird to be going on vacation after all the shit that went down."

"We're almost near our destination. All will be revealed soon enough." said Kazuya smirking.

They kept driving until they were out of the city. Kazuya drove through the dirt road. Surrounding them were lots of trees and grass. They were in a forest. After driving a few more miles, Kazuya stopped the car.

"We're here." said Kazuya, getting out of the car.

Anna and Miguel looked at each other confused. Miguel shrugged his shoulders and they got out of the car. They went up to Kazuya who stood by a huge boulder. Kazuya smirked as he looked at the boulder.

"Um...what exactly are we looking at?" asked Anna, confused.

"The future." said Kazuya with a smirk on his face. He brought out a remote control from his trouser pocket and pressed a button. As soon as he did that, the boulder opened up an entrance.

"Come along then." said Kazuya to his comrades.

Anna and Miguel followed Kazuya through the entrance. Hidden inside the boulder was a huge facility. There were computer monitors everywhere, advanced surveillance systems and weapons. There were robots lined up that were fully functional, but they were shut down at the moment. There was also a huge lab.

Miguel and Anna looked around in awe.

"Kazuya...what is this place?" asked Anna.

Kazuya smirked.

"G-Corp." he replied.

"G-Corp? But...G-Corp got destroyed. All the intel, data...everything...it's gone. How is this possible?" asked Miguel.

"Do you know why I am the most powerful man in the world? Because I'm always ten steps ahead. I always anticipated that the intel of G-Corp might be compromised one day. Therefore I created backup intel. My bastard son thinks that he took down G-Corp...how wrong he was." said Kazuya, smirking.

"So G-Corp is back in business, huh?" asked Anna, smirking with her hand on her hip.

"Of course. Jin Kazama hasn't seen the last of his old man. MUHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHA!" Kazuya laughed evilly.

Anna and Miguel evilly smirked.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING I TELL YA! LOL!**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **A few months later…**

After Tekken 10 was over, Miharu finally had time to properly plan her wedding. Today, her dream wedding was taking place on a beautiful beach. Miharu and Bob were standing at the altar. They held hands, smiled and looked into each other's eyes. Miharu wore a stunning, spaghetti strap, lace wedding dress. The sheath dress was ivory colored and reached down to Miharu's ankles. Miharu was barefoot and wore a crown of coral flowers on her head. She also carried a bouquet of peach flowers. She wore very little jewelry...she just wore a diamond necklace and diamond bracelet. Miharu's makeup was flawless and she looked absolutely gorgeous!

Bob looked very handsome and dapper. Bob was wearing a designer khaki suit with a white dress shirt and a coral tie. He wore designer khaki loafers and a coral boutonnière pinned on his suit jacket pocket. Miharu's bridesmaids were Julia, Asuka and her maid of honor was Xiaoyu. The bridesmaids all wore beautiful, spaghetti strapped, coral dresses that reached down to their ankles. Bob's groomsmen were Steve, Hwoarang and his best man was King. The groomsmen wore white, short sleeved dress shirts with coral ties. They also wore khaki slacks and khaki loafers.

"Do you Robert Richards, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" asked the Minister.

"I do." said Bob, smiling and looking into Miharu's eyes.

"And do you Miharu Hirano, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." she said, smiling at Bob.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"Pucker up gorgeous!" said Bob as he leaned his wife back. Miharu giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. They gave each other a passionate kiss and everyone cheered.

After they released their kiss, Bob and Miharu held hands and smiled as they walked down the aisle. Their guests cheered happily.

Later during the reception, everyone was eating, talking, dancing and having fun. There were a lot of guests at the wedding. Miharu's parents and relatives, Bob's parents and relatives and the couple's friends were at the wedding.

Bob and Miharu were on the dance floor. Chun Jin and a few other kids her age were dancing. Kiyoshi was also on the dance floor having fun.

Jin and Xiaoyu were sitting down talking. Jin poured champagne from a bottle into a glass and took a sip of champagne. He offered to pour champagne in Xiaoyu's glass.

"I'm good thanks." said Xiaoyu.

Jin chuckled.

"Why are you only drinking water? You never turn down champagne, especially delicious champagne like this." said Jin.

"I have a very good reason." said Xiaoyu, smiling.

"And what reason is that?"

"Well...I wanted to wait until we got home to tell you. But I can't hold it in any longer."

Xiaoyu held Jin's face and beamed at him.

"Jin...I'm pregnant." she said.

Jin's eyes went wide in surprise. He was so shocked and so happy at the same time.

"Y-you're...you're pregnant?" he asked.

Xiaoyu smiled and nodded.

"Xiaoyu…" said Jin. "Xiaoyu that's amazing news!"

He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. They released their kiss.

"I love you so much my Xiaoyu."

"I love you so much as well Jin."

They rested their foreheads against each other and sighed contentedly. They were so ecstatic and excited that they were going to have another baby.

 **Meanwhile...**

Nina was sitting down watching everyone dancing. She was wearing a strapless, baby blue cocktail dress with silver high heels. She let her beautiful, blonde hair down. Nina was crossing her long and sexy legs as she sipped champagne.

"Hi Nina." said Paul, who went up to her.

Paul looked very handsome. He wore a designer, navy dress shirt, beige slacks with a brown, leather belt and brown dress shoes. He had his usual tall, flat top hairstyle.

"Hi Paul." she said.

"You look smoking hot!" he said. "Um...I mean…um, I didn't mean to say that. I mean, I did mean it...you're smoking hot. I mean look at you! You're so sexy...um I mean...um...oh boy...I'm just trying to compliment you but I end up sounding like a jerk..."

Nina smirked at Paul as he was mumbling. Paul was a very confident guy, especially with the ladies. However, Nina was the only woman who gave him butterflies. He was so nervous around her. He had always had feelings for Nina, ever since they met way back in Tekken.

Paul had always chased Nina, but she was never interested. There was one night that they were hanging out. They had a few drinks and they ended up having a one night stand. When Paul woke up the next day, Nina had left. Making love to Nina was Paul's dream come true. However, he wanted their relationship to be more than a one night stand. He wanted them to discuss about the possibility of having a romantic relationship.

Paul called Nina but he wasn't able to get a hold of her. He went by her place the next day but she wasn't there. Paul tried contacting Nina several times, but he couldn't get a hold of her. He asked around, but nobody knew where she was. Paul was heartbroken. He thought that Nina took off and was ignoring him. It was years later that Paul found out that Nina was kidnapped and put into cryogenic sleep. He also found out that she got pregnant with Steve. Paul also realized that he was the last person that she slept with before she was kidnapped…

"...um I mean you're sexy in a respectful manner…"

"Paul." she said.

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and dance with me." she said, smiling. She grabbed his hand and stood up.

"Ha! You don't have to tell me twice beautiful." he said as they walked to the dance floor.

The DJ started playing a slow, romantic song. Nina wrapped her arms around Paul's neck and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. They looked into each other's eyes as they danced.

"Um...hey Nina?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...I was wondering...would you...like to have dinner with me? Say tomorrow?"

"Sure. I'd like that." she said, smiling.

Paul smiled and Nina leaned against him as they continued to slow dance. Paul looked up at Steve who was by the buffet table a few feet away. Paul smiled at Steve and gave him the thumbs up. Steve smiled back and also gave Paul a thumbs up.

"Way to go Paul!" said Steve, chuckling to himself. He and Paul were really good friends, and he knew that Paul was in love with his mom. Paul was a great guy and if he ended up with Nina...Steve would definitely approve.


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEKKEN, NAMCO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **FINALLY! Here's the FINAL chapter y'all! For all of y'all who took the time to read this fic, thank you all so much from the bottom of my heart! I appreciate y'all! :)**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **10 years later…**

Jin and Chun Jin were in the dojo of the mansion, sparring. Fifteen year old Chun Jin was a beautiful teenage girl. She had gotten her parents' good looks. She was five foot six, skinny with a gorgeous face. She had long, jet black hair with blue highlights. She was wearing grey karate pants and a pink tank top. She styled her hair in a high ponytail and wore a pink sweat band on her head. The devil gene tattoo was on her arm.

"Hi-yah!" said Chun Jin as she gave her dad a roundhouse kick. Jin blocked the attack and then she gave him a powerful punch, which he also blocked.

They kept on sparring and then Chun Jin decided to transform into Devil Chun Jin. She started to change...two black wings came out of her back, her nails grew into long claws and two horns began emerging out of her head. She levitated, and got into a fighting stance in the air.

"Chun Jin! No!" said Jin sternly.

"But Papa San, I can control it." she said.

"You can defeat your opponent without turning into your devil form. Change back to normal right now!" said Jin, sternly.

Chun Jin sighed.

"Yes daddy."

She landed on the floor and changed back to normal. Her wings, claws and horns disappeared.

"Aww! No fair!" she said. "I can change into my devil form whenever I want to. I can control it dad. You don't have to worry." She sat down on floor cross legged.

Jin sighed.

"I know you can control it little one." said Jin, sitting next to her. "When I had the devil gene, I couldn't control it. I'm happy that you have control over it. But I just don't want you to always turn into Devil Chun Jin when you fight. I'm worried that it might end up corrupting you...turning you evil. The blood you have is very powerful, but it's also evil. I'm scared if you keep using your devil form, the evil will consume you."

Chun Jin sighed.

"I know that this devil gene is evil. But I'm not evil. And even though I have evil blood, I can use this evil blood for good. I can use my power to defend and help people. You don't have to worry Papa San. Using my devil form won't make me evil. I'm far from perfect, but I'm a good person. You and mom raised me to be a good person and that's exactly who I am and who I always will be."

Jin smiled and put his arm over her shoulder.

"I know you're a good person little one and I know you always will be. It's just that as your dad, I can't help but worry about you, you know?"

"You need to stop worrying about me or else you'll get grey hair." said Chun Jin, smiling.

Jin chuckled.

"I can't help it." said Jin, smiling.

Chun Jin chuckled.

"I know I can't force you to get rid of your devil gene. It's your choice. But remember that if you do choose to eliminate it...there's a cure."

"I know Papa San."

Jin sighed.

"Little one?"

"Yes daddy?"

"You know that your mother and I will always protect you, no matter what. But we also need you to know how to protect yourself. That's why me and your mom have been training you to fight since you were nine years old. Unfortunately in life, we will always have enemies. Even if you're a good person, they will always be people who want to drag you down and hurt you. Heihachi...Kazuya...G- Corporation...those are enemies that want to hurt this family. However, you are an amazing and impressive fighter. I am confident that you know how to protect yourself. We're a family and we look out for each other. And no matter who tries to hurt us...we Kazamas will always stand strong. I swear that I will always protect you, your mom and your brothers. I swear it little one."

"I know you will Papa San. I love you daddy." she said, giving him a hug.

"I love you too little one." he said, hugging her back.

Just then, Xiaoyu walked through the door with Chun Jin's brothers. Izumi and Tomo were 10 year old identical twins. They were handsome boys with short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Izumi and Tomo didn't have the devil gene.

They happily ran to their dad.

'PAPA SAN! PAPA SAN!" they said happily.

"My little buddies!" said Jin smiling and giving them a hug.

"Hey dad! Pick us up with your muscles!" said Tomo.

"Yeah, please dad!" said Izumi.

"Alright then." said Jin, chuckling. He flexed his biceps. Tomo grabbed on to Jin's right bicep and Izumi held Jin's left bicep. Jin started raising the twins up and down like he was lifting weights. The twins were laughing and enjoying themselves as their dad was lifting them up and down.

"This is so much fun!" said Izumi.

"Yeah!" said Tomo.

Xiaoyu and Chun Jin were laughing.

"Jin, Chun Jin...are you guys done training? It's time for dinner." said Xiaoyu.

"Yeah, we're done." said Jin. "Izumi and Tomo, we'll do this game later, okay?"

"Alright dad." they said, letting go of his biceps.

"Chun Jin, come and help Kiyoshi set the table." said Xiaoyu.

"Alright mom." said Chun Jin, standing up. She went up to her mom and gave her a hug. Xiaoyu hugged her back and kissed her forehead. Xiaoyu and Chun Jin affectionately locked arms together as they walked out of the dojo.

"Hey mom...can I get a nose piercing?" asked Chun Jin.

"Absolutely not!" said Jin.

"I wasn't asking you daddy!" she said, chuckling.

"I don't care. You're not getting a nose piercing young lady." said Jin.

"Mom, help me out here!" she said.

"A nose piercing is pretty cool, but you're too young for that pumpkin. I have to agree with your dad. You're not getting a nose piercing." said Xiaoyu.

"Aw come on! A lot of my friends have all kinds of cool piercings! Belly button piercings, tongue piercings, eyebrow piercings…"

"You're only fifteen! You're not getting any piercing young lady and that's final." said Jin.

"So I'm guessing I can't get any tattoos then?"

"CHUN JIN!" scolded Jin and Xiaoyu.

"I'm kidding!" said Chun Jin, laughing. Her parents and brothers all laughed as they walked out of the dojo.

 **The next day…**

Jin, Xiaoyu, Chun Jin, Izumi, Tomo and Panda were on the beach. It was a beautiful, warm, sunny day. The sky was clear and blue. Chun Jin, Izumi, Tomo and Panda were running around and playing. Izumi and Tomo were riding on Panda's back.

"You can't catch us C.J!" said Tomo.

"Yeah! You're fast C.J, but Panda is way faster!" said Izumi.

Chun Jin was running after Panda and her brothers. They were playing tag and Chun Jin was trying to tag them.

"I'll catch you guys! You'll see!" said Chun Jin, running after them.

Chun Jin, her brothers and Panda were giggling, laughing and having fun as they were playing.

Jin and Xiaoyu were sitting down on a beach towel nearby. Xiaoyu sat on Jin's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jin wrapped his strong arms around her waist. They smiled as they watched their kids and Panda play. Jin sighed contently.

"What's wrong?" asked Xiaoyu, affectionately stroking his hair.

"Nothing." said Jin, smiling at her. "I just can't believe that this is my life. I never thought I would ever be so happy. Years ago, I became an evil tyrant, desperate to get rid of the devil gene. I was so full of guilt, sadness and darkness. Not only has life given me a second chance, but life has given me happiness and redemption. I'm married to the most amazing woman in the world and I have the most amazing kids. I can't believe my life turned out to be so good."

Xiaoyu smiled and kissed his lips.

"When you were a tyrant, it was a very dark time for us. But we got through that darkness and reached the light at the end of the tunnel. I'm so happy that we have a good life Jin. We have an amazing, happy family and no matter what obstacles we face...we'll get through it together."

"You're right my Xiaoyu. Oh and by the way, thank you."

"For what?" she asked, smiling and raising her eyebrow.

"During that dark time years ago...you didn't give up on me. Thank you." said Jin with tears in his eyes as he looked sincerely at her.

"You're welcome." she said. "I love you Jin. I always have and I always will. You complete me. You're my soulmate, my best friend and I'm the luckiest woman in the world to be married to an amazing man like you."

"I love you too my Xiaoyu...my love...my best friend, my heart and soul. I love you to the moon and back. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm so grateful that you are the love of my life. I love you."

They kissed passionately and then after many seconds, they released their kiss. They continued to embrace each other and watch their kids and Panda happily play.

 **AW! So many feels! So after all the shit that Jin and Xiaoyu went through...they overcame their obstacles in the end! Jin, Xiaoyu, C.J, Izumi and Tomo are such a cute family! :)**

 **Man, I am so fucking happy that I'm done with this fic! This story was so much fun to write but it took me FOREVER to write this yo! I'm so happy to be done with this fic and now I can upload it! :)** **Again, thanks to anyone that took the time to read this fic! I hope y'all enjoyed it!**

 **Wow I can't believe it's December. It's almost the end of 2016 yo! I ain't gonna lie, things are pretty tough for me right now, but hopefully 2017 will be better! I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope that everyone has an amazing 2017! Sending love and positive vibes to all of y'all! Summersunny out! Jah bless! One love! :)**


End file.
